Les héritiers de Syr'Agar: Princesse des Ombres
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Tome 2. La fermeture de la Chambre des Secrets aurait dû annoncer une année plus calme à Poudlard. Pourtant, entre les détraqueurs à l'énigmatique comportement, l'évasion de Sirius Black et de plus en plus de gens qui la reconnaissent pour un autre, Etaine doit convenir que ce n'est pas le cas. Et tous semblent hantés du souvenir de Voldemort autour duquel se nouent des intrigues.
1. La fugueuse

**Hello ! (s'il y a quelqu'un ?). Voici donc le deuxième tome des années à Poudlard d'Etaine, qui se déroule en parallèle de la troisième année d'Harry Potter. Inconnu dans ce livre, encore une fois.**

 **En achevant l'année précédente j'avais laissés quelques fils (plus qui laissés, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas fait très subtilement) sur la ressemblance d'Etaine à Voldemort et la spéculation sur leur lien. La nature n'en est pas encore dévoilée ici (révélation dans la troisième année d'Etaine), mais c'est principalement sur celui-ci que j'insiste dans ce tome. Je joue surtout sur les intrigues internes des Serpentard et les anciens partisans de Voldemort, même si Etaine reste toujours plus proche des Serdaigle.**

 **Bonne lecture (et si d'aventure quelqu'un aurait la très généreuse mais rare et étrange idée de faire des reviews, je dois admettre que je ne renvoie pas d'écho)**

Deux semaines qu'il cherchait, écumant tout Londres. De toute manière elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller elle n'avait plus personne. Il était même allé jusqu'au ministère de la Magie se renseigner, ceux-ci le préviendrait si la jeune fille faisait usage de la magie. Mais jusqu'ici elle ne l'avait pas fait et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change Suzanne Knightley, alias Etaine, n'était pas une écervelée. Cette fugue pouvait pourtant laisser croire le contraire. Il avait pu constater l'an passé la nette tendance à l'individualisme dont elle faisait preuve et était convaincu qu'elle n'avait pas fait appel aux étudiants de sa maison ni à quiconque. Il avait été assez proche d'elle l'an passé, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait soupçonné d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard qui semait alors la terreur à Poudlard. Mais tout c'était bien fini et les étudiants étaient retournés chez eux. Et un mois après cela l'orphelinat Saint Raphael et Damien qui hébergeait la jeune fille l'avait contacté. C'était lui qui été allé chercher Etaine l'an passé et la directrice avait retenu son nom. La lettre qu'il avait reçue à l'Impasse du Tisseur (adresse où il envoyait toute personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir) lui avait appris que son élève venait de fuguer en emportant avec elle cinquante livres en petite monnaie. Il avait appelé à plusieurs reprise de cabines publiques (il y avait bien longtemps que le téléphone de l'Impasse du Tisseur avait rendu l'âme) et avait fini par obtenir la communication. La directrice lui avait appris qu'une dispute avait eu lieu et que le lendemain Etaine avait disparu. On s'était aperçu quelques jours plus tard que les cinquante livres avaient fait de même. Il était simple de deviner que cette petite trainée les avait pris avec elle, lui avait confié la directrice. C'était en effet le genre de chose qu'Etaine aurait pu faire, à ce qu'il en savait. Mais ayant vu comment les choses se passaient à l'orphelinat il se doutait bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas été l'unique responsable.

La directrice n'avait aucune idée d'où avait pu aller la jeune fille et comptait sur lui pour la retrouver. Il se doutait bien que l'accueil qui lui serait alors réservé ne serait pas des plus amical et avait pris la décision de connaître d'abord les raisons qui avaient poussé Etaine à commettre ce délit, si délit elle avait commis… Malheureusement la jeune fille ne tenait visiblement pas à être découverte car le faisceau de pistes qu'il possédait était presque inexistant. Pourtant aujourd'hui il en tenait une. Dans les environs de King Cross on parlait d'une montreuse de serpent qui parvenait à faire faire à son animal des choses exceptionnelles, _comme s'ils se parlaient_. C'était ce dernier indice qui avait aiguillé Severus Rogue. Etaine Knightley était Fourchelang et très liée avec une petite vipère du nom de Saernel. Il avait saisi sa chance et entamé des démarches pour la rencontrer. Mais la montreuse s'était montrée plus glissante qu'une anguille et il n'y avait pas moyen ne serait-ce que de l'apercevoir. Il avait réussi à faire parler un garçon de cinq ans en lui offrant des sucreries.

-Elle fait des trucs incroyables, pas comme les tours de passe-passe au cirque. Tu lui dis de demander au serpent le résultat d'une multiplication et il te dessine le chiffre par terre. Il est très savant.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Je sais pas, elle lui parle en sifflant, on dirait un vrai serpent quand on l'entend.

-Et elle ?

-Elle veut pas le dire.

-A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Elle a des cheveux bruns très foncés, presque noirs, qu'elle fait toujours en tresse. Et des yeux comme le ciel d'orage. Elle dit que c'est un pouvoir qui vient de très loin dans sa famille.

-Où est-ce que je peux la trouver ?

-On peut pas la trouver, elle arrive quand elle veut et repart aussitôt après qu'on l'a payé.

Il n'avait pas pu continuer la conversation plus longtemps puisque la mère de l'enfant été arrivée, mécontente de trouver son fils avec cet homme étrangement accoutré. Mais la description qu'en avait fait le petit moldu ressemblait bien à Etaine Knightley, sauf pour la tresse. Il était néanmoins logique qu'elle se les attache si elle voulait non plus cacher mais montrer Saernel.

Il avait fini par trouver une autre gamine appartenant à un cirque qui lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous. Apparemment la jeune fille se joignait parfois à eux, apprenait à jongler et les aidait à préparer le spectacle contre quelques pièces. Elle avait par contre refusé de les suivre dans leur voyage quand ils repartiraient, soit deux semaines plus tard, disant qu'elle aurait alors un endroit où aller. On ne savait pas où elle logeait et elle s'était présentée sous le nom de Rose Cumbererd. Si Etaine en était réduite à cela c'est qu'elle avait cruellement besoin d'argent.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas remis cette affaire entre des mains plus compétentes mais ce qui était sûr c'est que la rue et la mendicité n'était pas pour une enfant de cet âge.

Severus Rogue s'assit sur un banc dans l'allée centrale d'un petit parc. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, peut-être la montreuse de serpent viendrait-elle, peut-être que non, cela ne dépendait plus de lui.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le professeur de potion se releva et se tourna. C'était bien Etaine. Elle était vêtue de vêtements moldus qui lui rappelèrent les siens au même âge : un jean élimé trop court, un débardeur distendu qui avait manifestement été porté par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus large qu'elle. Elle avait aux pieds une paire de bottines noires usées et deux bracelets argentés aux poignets. Elle avait noué à la taille ce qui semblait une des robes noires de Poudlard. Mais ce qui le frappa surtout c'est qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, elle était pâle sous son bronzage naissant et plus mince encore que lorsqu'il était venu la chercher la première fois. Malgré cela elle se tenait droit et son regard gris sombre plus fier que jamais. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et sa tresse lui atteignait le milieu du dos. Mais ils étaient en bataille et légèrement sales. De même pour ses mains fines de pianiste. Les bras croisés devant elle, ses bracelets lui donnaient un air un peu barbare renforcé par le fait que Saernel dressait la tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

-J'ai passé l'inspection ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il la regardait depuis au moins une minute. D'un geste de main il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle sembla hésiter puis obtempéra.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

-On m'a prévenu.

-Je n'y retournerais pas.

-Je m'en doute, sinon se serait déjà fait vu ton état.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Vu mon état ? Il me plaît mon état comme vous dites, je n'ai de compte à y rendre à personne.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien qui ne vous regarde.

-Pourquoi être venu si ce n'est pour parler ?

-Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et Liliane m'avait dit qu'un homme du nom de Severus Rogue voulait me voir.

-Tu mens bien, mais ça ne marche pas avec un légilimens.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle, j'avais envie de voir quelqu'un de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi être venu ici ? Tu aurais pu louer une chambre au chaudron baveur.

-Le cousin a fait obstruction, il essaye de me déshériter et pendant ce temps je ne peux plus accéder à mon compte.

-Et si tu l'avais su, serais-tu quand même partie ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

Le professeur de potion attendit qu'elle continue. Etaine finit par craquer.

-Il y a eu une dispute, comme d'habitude, une embuscade en règle je devrais plutôt dire. C'était la troisième depuis que j'y suis retourné mais cette fois Herbert, Caine et Soren avaient des couteaux. Ça a dégénéré et j'allais faire usage de la magie quand la directrice est arrivée à ce moment-là et ça n'a pas manqué. Ils ont aussitôt lancé leurs couteaux au loin, sauf Soren à qui je l'avais planté dans le bras. Comme s'il ne manquait que ça elle a vu Saernel qui mordait Herbert. J'avais deux choix : finir en centre de détention pour mineur et Saernel se faisait tuer ou m'enfuir.

-Avec au passage les cinquante livres disparues.

-Si j'avais su qu'elles étaient à portée de main je les aurais prises mais je n'ai eu le temps de rien emporter, j'ai sauté par-dessus le mur et j'ai couru.

Le professeur de potion la dévisagea, sa baguette discrètement pointé sur elle. « _Légilimens_ » pensa-t-il. Les images l'envahirent aussitôt par flashs. _Trois garçons arrivaient silencieusement par derrière dans une salle de classe vide alors qu'Etaine discutait avec le serpent. La jeune fille projeta son pied au dernier moment et il cueillit un de ses adversaires au menton. Les autres sortirent alors les couteaux dont elle avait parlé dont l'un ressemblait davantage à une machette. La Fourchelang, sifflante et éructante asséna un autre coup et d'une prise brisa le bras d'un des garçons qui hurla. Elle s'empara de son couteau et le planta dans le bras qui se tendait vers elle. Le dernier comparse se redressa et Saernel jaillit de sa chevelure pour le mordre au visage. Hurlant toujours de douleur, celui qui s'était fait planté un couteau dans le bras se précipita vers elle. La jeune fille l'esquiva mais le garçon au bras cassé la fit tomber. Le dernier se débarrassa de la vipère en la jetant contre un mur, son nez était quasiment en lambeaux. Le serpent lui mordit cheville, sifflant aussi bruyamment qu'Etaine. La Fourchelang évita un coup de couteau et dressa une main au-dessus de sa tête telle la serre d'un faucon comme elle l'avait déjà fait quand il l'avait vu lancer une boule de feu. A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la directrice entra._

 _-Cette fois c'en est trop, Suzanne, vous allez finir au centre de détention pour mineur ! hurla-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler une expression de triomphe sur son visage._

 _La jeune fille lança un sifflement et Saernel lâcha prise pour se projeter sur le bras qu'elle lui tendait. Etaine se jeta contre la fenêtre fermée, faisant éclater le verre et atterrit dans l'arbre. Elle retourna la tête vers l'orphelinat, une coupure au-dessus de l'œil, et sauta des branches par terre où elle se mit à courir._ Fin du flash.

 _Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre et voyait Etaine s'avancer devant lui. Elle boitait légèrement._

 _-On trouvera un endroit, disait-elle dans le vide, ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne peut pas être pire que l'orphelinat._

 _Un léger sifflement émana de sa chevelure._

 _-C'est une bonne idée, sourit la sorcière, on va peut-être le faire. Pour l'instant il faut trouver à manger._

 _-Hé, gamine ! appela une voix._

 _Etaine se retourna, c'était un ivrogne._

 _-Ça te dirait dix livres ?_

 _-Ouais, ça me tenterait, répondit la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que l'homme voulait._

 _-Alors viens._

 _L'ivrogne l'entraîna dans une ruelle. Brusquement le pied de la sorcière jaillit et frappa l'homme entre ses deux jambes. Il se plia en deux et elle asséna un deuxième coup sur sa tête d'une barre en fer qui traînait sur le sol. Elle plaça deux doigts sur la carotide et attendit quelques secondes._

 _-Vivant, n'empêche ce n'aurait pas été une perte, constata-t-elle._

 _Elle prit alors les quarante livres que contenait le portefeuille._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir Saer ?_ Fin du flash.

 _Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Rogue regarda autour de lui. Il était assis sur une branche d'arbre. Etaine était installé juste en dessous dans les habits chiffonnés et déchirés de l'orphelinat. Elle avait calée sa valise vide de manière à en faire un lit. La jeune fille s'étira et se releva._

 _-On pourrait s'installer ici, ce n'est pas très fréquenté._

 _Nouveau sifflement._

 _-Oui, tu as raison. Mais si on veut acheter les livres pour l'école il faut économiser, espérons que ce ne soit pas un nouveau Lockhart._

 _Sifflements._

 _-A Poudlard ? Pourquoi ? On peut se débrouiller sans eux, je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide. Je n'ai besoin de personne qui soit humain._

 _Elle se releva et glissa la valise dans la poche de la robe noire d'école qu'elle portait en couverture pendant que de nouveaux sifflements émanaient de sa chevelure._

 _-Il n'y a pas deux mois tu le soupçonnais d'être un mortel ennemi qui voulait m'envoyer à Azkaban et maintenant tu veux demander son aide ? De toute manière où veux-tu lui adresser une lettre ? Et pas moyen de l'envoyer, un hibou ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rues._

 _La jeune fille descendit de l'arbre avec précaution et s'approcha d'une pierre sur laquelle séchait le débardeur qu'elle portait actuellement. Severus la suivit, reconnaissant le parc où ils se trouvaient : c'était celui où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Etaine porta le haut à hauteur de visage et le renifla._

 _-Il ne sent plus la benne à ordure, non ?_

 _Des sifflements se firent entendre._

 _-Ça ira alors. Pour le pantalon il doit surement y avoir un fripier dans le coin… marmonna-t-elle en regardant la déchirure qui s'étendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse._

 _Elle émit des sifflements et sortit un vieux lacet avec lequel elle s'attacha les cheveux._ Fin du flash.

 _On était à présent devant la gare de King Cross. Severus Rogue aperçut un rassemblement à côté des places réservées aux taxis. Il s'approcha : Etaine captivait toute la foule avec Saernel, lui faisait écrire sur le sol des numéros ou désigner des personnes qu'elle décrivait. Le public applaudissait. Elle était vêtue de la même manière un peu barbare qu'aujourd'hui et semblait un peu fatiguée déjà. Des coups de klaxons retentissaient, montrant le mécontentement des chauffeurs de taxi. La Fourchelang semblait clôturer sa représentation car elle présentait son chapeau noir pointu dans lequel les spectateurs mettaient des pièces. Elle salua puis tourna le dos à l'attroupement et s'éloigna, discutant en sifflements avec Saernel._ Fin du flash.

 _C'était la fin d'après-midi, le soleil éclairait un terrain vague occupé par une grande tente et de nombreuses roulottes. Le professeur de potion reconnut le cirque où il s'était déjà rendu dans l'espoir d'y trouver la montreuse de serpent._

- _Rose ! cria une voix._

 _Rogue se retourna. La jeune fille qui lui avait arrangé son rendez-vous courait vers Etaine, occupée à fixer un montant._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Il y a un type qui te cherche._

 _-Bien, répondit-elle après quelques secondes en se redressant, où est-il ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, il est passé hier, il cherchait une montreuse de serpent alors j'ai pensé à Saernel et toi. Il a dit que si tu voulais le voir tu devais te rendre à trois heures de l'après-midi dans le parc de St Pancras Gardens, dans deux jours._

 _-Il a dit ça, c'est tout ? Il n'a pas cherché à me voir ?_

 _Etaine semblait déconcerté._

 _-Si, mais on lui a dit que tu n'étais pas là._

 _-Il a dit son nom ?_

 _-Il a dit que Severus Rogue voulait te parler._

 _-Rogue, Severus Rogue ?_

 _-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

 _-Disons que c'est une nouvelle inattendue, mais plutôt bonne à mon avis, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi… A quoi ressemblait-il ?_

 _Elle semblait prise d'un doute subite._

 _-Il était bizarre, habillé tout en noir, même avec une cape, les cheveux noirs et graisseux à l'épaule, le nez crochu, le teint cireux et les yeux noirs et froids. Pas franchement une tête sympathique._

 _-En effet, mais j'ai rencontré des gens qui avaient une tête sympathique et étaient de parfaits égoïstes._ Fin du flash.

Le contact fut rompu quand Etaine détourna le regard.

-Satisfait de ce que vous avez vu ou voulez-vous davantage ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

-Tu es capable de percevoir qu'on utilise la légilimentie contre toi ?

-Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

Il la regarda de nouveau avec attention. La jeune fille s'était débrouillée mais elle était dans un piteux état, sa pâleur lui était désormais d'autant plus évidente qu'il savait par où elle était passé. Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les côtes.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas occulmente mais je connais un moyen tout aussi efficace de vous empêcher d'utiliser la légilimentie.

Baissant les yeux il vit un couteau, le même qu'utilisait les élèves en cours de potion.

-Tu ne le feras pas, finit-il par dire, parfaitement calme.

-Vous ne savez rien de ce que je ferais ou non.

-Je te connais mieux que toi-même.

-Cela n'a rien de compliqué.

Le professeur de potion se laissa aller sur le banc.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien mangé ?

-Hier.

-L'argent a fondu si vite ?

-L'argent est économisé pour acheter les livres scolaires.

-Viens.

Après une hésitation la Fourchelang se leva et le suivit.


	2. Similitudes et troubles

**Deux reviews ! Et moi qui pensais avoir découragée tout le monde. Je vous en remercie.**

Grognant légèrement, Etaine bailla et ouvrit les yeux. Elle appréciait de plus en plus les grasses matinées. Elle n'avait pas tellement eut l'occasion d'en faire hors des vacances passées à Poudlard. Elle regarda quelques temps le plafond qui affichait deux-trois toiles d'araignée. La maison n'était occupée que durant les deux mois d'été et même pas toujours. Severus Rogue semblait davantage se plaire au château. La jeune fille se leva et s'habilla, elle avait rapidement repris l'habitude des robes de sorciers et portait ses vêtements d'école en permanence. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle vivait à l'Impasse du Tisseur et y avait rapidement pris ses marques. La maison était basée sur un modèle classique : le salon, la cuisine et un garage au rez-de-chaussée, trois chambres et une salle de bain au premier étage. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris le professeur de potion en avait hérité de ses parents. Il avait réaménagé le garage en laboratoire et une des chambres en bureau-bibliothèque où il passait le plus clair de ses journées. La jeune fille s'était appliquée à ne pas le déranger car il était plongé dans l'étude de diverses réactions actuellement incompréhensibles. Il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'autres choses intéressantes dans la demeure, des livres plus particulièrement. La plupart traitaient de potions dont certaines lui étaient totalement inconnues malgré des heures passées à fureter à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. D'autres de vieilles formes de magie mais ils étaient la plupart du temps en runes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Une section, enfin, avait attiré son attention dès le deuxième jour : elle contenait des traités de magie noire. Les sortilèges inscrits étaient pour la plupart hors de sa portée mais très intéressants. Malheureusement le professeur de potion l'avait surprise avec _Noire magie : sortilèges de contraintes_ et avait confisqué tous les ouvrages. Elle devait donc se rabattre sur les potions qui lui étaient quand même d'une grande utilité pour le devoir d'été qui lui avait justement été remis par Rogue. L'Histoire de la magie semblait être une autre passion du professeur avec les Forces du mal et les potions. Toute une étagère était réservée à l'Antiquité et une deuxième traitait de l'Histoire en général. Chaque matin Etaine faisait une provision de livres qui l'occupaient toute la journée durant. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer le rapprochement qui s'effectuait entre Severus Rogue et Saernel. Le professeur de potion proposait plusieurs suppositions avant de comprendre ce que voulait le serpent mais il finissait par deviner. Le déclic se fit un jour où la vipère demanda, par l'intermédiaire d'Etaine, pourquoi ne rajoutait-il pas de tue-loup, ingrédient qui justement manquait à la préparation. La jeune fille observa aussi une scène où Saernel demanda le plus poliment du monde un morceau de viande au Maître des potions qui était en train d'en couper. Mais les nombreuses hypothèses que devait avancer Rogue avant de parvenir à trouver la bonne prouvèrent définitivement qu'il n'était pas Fourchelang. Après avoir regardé les trois premiers jours comment marchait la maison la jeune fille s'était mise à participer et s'occupait désormais du ménage et de la cuisine quand elle ne plongeait pas dans un livre.

La sorcière se leva et descendit à pas de loup dans la cuisine où Severus Rogue était déjà installé, dans son éternel costume noir, mangeant des toasts. Il s'était totalement désintéressé d'elle après l'avoir amené ici et les repas se passaient la plupart du temps en silence. Cette fois pourtant il posa sur la table une bourse en la voyant entrer. Etaine l'ouvrit il y avait l'équivalent de vingt gallions.

-C'est le mien ?

Le professeur de potion lui jeta un regard torve.

-Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

-Si tu demandes s'il vient de ton compte alors non, Poudlard donne des bourses quand on ne peut pas acheter ses affaires soi-même.

Etaine hocha la tête.

-Je vais au chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, il faut que j'achète de nouveaux ingrédients.

La jeune fille hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle doutait qu'il ait réellement des ingrédients à acheter et se demandait pourquoi il avait entamé des démarches à Poudlard pour qu'elle obtienne une bourse.

Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, j'en ai juste glissé un mot à Filius. Obtenir une bourse n'a rien de difficile.

-Merci, finit-elle par dire.

-Débrouillez-vous pour continuer de préparer aussi bien des potions au lieu de me remercier, miss Knightley.

Etaine sourit à le voir si gêné d'être remercié. Mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes non plus de le faire sincèrement. Le professeur de potion termina son repas puis se leva et remonta dans son bureau. La sorcière prit les assiettes et les ensorcela pour qu'elles se lavent d'elles-mêmes. Elle avait découvert que la magie servait aussi au quotidien et pas seulement pour des sortilèges spectaculaires. Cela remettait totalement en question la vision d'Etaine qui ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Mais il n'était pas impossible qu'une situation comme celle de l'année précédente recommence alors autant être prêt. Autant continuer de s'entraîner. Et c'est pour ça que passer ses vacances chez Severus Rogue était bien pratique : elle pouvait y pratiquer la magie sans tenir compte de l'interdiction aux sorciers de premier cycle puisque la trace identifierait ses sorts comme étant jetés par le professeur de potion. Elle avait ainsi pu apprendre deux maléfices depuis son arrivée ici. Le petit carnet qu'elle portait en permanence sur elle était presque plein d'astuces sur les potions et de sortilèges trouvés ici ou à Poudlard. Elle saisit un livre, s'installa sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. Tout en parcourant l'ouvrage elle prenait des notes sur un parchemin. Ce manège lui était habituel et les enseignants étaient impressionnés de trouver des références et des phrases tout droit tirées de livres anciens et interprétées. Saernel se réveilla vers onze heures et demie et réclama de la nourriture. Voyant l'heure, la jeune fille ferma le volume et inspecta le contenu du frigo avant de préparer le repas. Elle n'avait pas tant de recettes que ça en mémoire mais il y avait quelques livres de cuisine au bas d'une bibliothèque.

Le repas fini et la vaisselle faite elle agrippa le bras de Rogue qui transplana sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Rejoins-moi chez l'apothicaire quand tu auras tout, déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'allée des Embrumes.

Etaine acquiesça et entra dans Fleury et Bott. La lettre de Poudlard était arrivée peu après qu'elle se soit installée chez le professeur de potion. Peu de choses échappaient au directeur visiblement puisqu'elle était adressée à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Peut-être était-ce Rogue qui l'avait prévenu ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire…

Une affiche se retrouvait sur la majorité des vitrines. S'approchant elle constata que c'était un avis de recherche. Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

- _Je croyais que c'était impossible_ , murmura-t-elle après avoir lu l'affiche au serpent.

- _Personne n'avait réussi jusque-là, nuance_ , siffla Saernel.

- _Comment peut-il bien avoir fait ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai même jamais entendu son nom, pourquoi a-t-il été emprisonné ?_

 _-Responsable de la mort de treize personnes, mangemort,_ lut-elle.

- _Rogue doit savoir._

 _-Sans doute._

La sorcière avait cependant d'autres préoccupations : vingt gallions seraient peu pour boucler tous ses achats et elle choisit de faire une croix sur les nouvelles robes dont elle aurait pourtant eut besoin. Il suffirait d'un sort d'élongation pour régler ce problème. Elle acheta ses livres d'occasion car les prix de Fleury et Bott ne convenaient pas à son nouveau revenu. La liste était heureusement moins longue que l'année précédente et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris davantage d'argent quand elle le pouvait encore. Les ouvrages à eux seuls lui prirent onze gallions et elle se doutait bien que le reste partirait en ingrédients pour potion. Il ne restait plus que l'apothicaire mais avant cela elle passa à Gringotts. Les gobelins lui assurèrent que la situation n'avait pas changée. Le cousin n'avait pas assez de preuves pour accaparer son héritage mais assez d'appui pour la bloquer. Il espérait sans doute qu'elle crève de faim, songea-t-elle en remerciant son informateur. Elle se renseigna sur le taux de change de l'argent moldu qui était au plus fort et échangea ses douze livres qu'elle avait péniblement réussi à conserver. Cela ne faisait pas lourd en gallions mais s'était mieux que rien.

Elle perdit sept gallions en ingrédients mais repartit quand même avec quatre gallions et quinze noises en plus des cinq qu'elle avait conservés de la dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit le professeur de potion était occupé à discuter avec un homme. Elle en devina facilement l'identité il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils qui l'accompagnait. Les cheveux longs et d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux gris et vêtu avec élégance d'une robe de sorcier, une canne d'argent à pommeau en forme de tête de serpent dissimulant sa baguette, celui qui ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard se tenait la main sur l'épaule de Drago Malefoy. L'attrapeur de Serpentard ne semblait pas en mener bien large. Etaine les rejoignit.

-Lucius, je te présente une élève particulièrement prometteuse, déclara Severus Rogue en la voyant s'avancer.

-Enchanté, s'inclina l'homme en se tournant vers elle.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Etaine.

Lucius Malefoy se figea soudain et cligna des yeux avant de jeter un regard vers le professeur de potion qui resta de marbre. Il se ressaisit et poursuivit.

-Lucius Malefoy, puis-je connaître votre nom ?

-Etaine Knightley.

-Mon fils m'a parlé de vous, ainsi que Mme Zabini.

-Vraiment ? Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, répondit Etaine en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago.

Qu'avait vu Lucius Malefoy qui le perturbe à ce point ? Qu'avaient dit Rogue, Drago, Mme Zabini et Blaise ? Qu'elle était Fourchelang ?

-Les rumeurs vont vite dans la communauté des sorciers, continuait Lucius d'un ton doucereux. Avez-vous de la famille encore en vie ?

-Assez pour m'être désagréable, mais trop peu pour que cela compte, dit-elle en pensant au cousin qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Lucius Malefoy sembla contrarié par cette réponse à double sens.

-Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, j'ai moi-même un cousin par alliance qui me cause une sinistre célébrité.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas de qui il voulait parler. Et pourquoi cette allusion à un cousin, était-il legilimens lui aussi ?

- _Il a tiqué, ton geste ne lui a pas plus_ , siffla inopinément Saernel au creux de son oreille.

La jeune fille leva machinalement la main pour le caresser avant de se rappeler que les Malefoy ne connaissaient pas son existence. Elle modifia son geste pour repousser une mèche de cheveux.

-Puis-je vous demander de qui il s'agit ?

-Celui dont le nom est sur toutes les lèvres en ce moment : Sirius Black.

-La famille peut parfois causer plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résout, il possible que de ne pas en avoir soit la meilleure alternative. Mais cela reste aussi un terrible poids et enlève une vision des choses parfois bien utile, remarqua doucement Etaine.

-La famille et ses valeurs sont une priorité, protesta Drago.

Lucius le fit taire d'un geste.

-Tout dépend du point de vu de la personne qui formule son hypothèse, répondit Etaine avec la plus grande aisance. De la même manière qu'il est très difficile pour une personne habituée au luxe de s'en départir et que celui qui en dépourvu n'y trouve aucune difficulté, l'orphelin ne voit aucune peine à sacrifier les valeurs qui ne lui ont pas été léguées. Il forge les siennes.

-C'est une philosophie intéressante, je dois l'avouer, finit par dire Lucius.

La sorcière sourit et ajouta, se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit la vipère :

-N'y voyez aucune référence à un discours que vous avez peut-être déjà entendu, il s'agit d'une opinion personnelle. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir, le salua-t-elle.

-Moi de même, répondit d'une voix onctueuse Lucius Malefoy avant de jeter un nouveau regard significatif à Rogue qui n'y réagit pas davantage que la première fois.

Etaine paya et s'absorba dans la lecture d'un livre sur l'origine des ingrédients des potions qui trainait sur une tablette.

- _Que font-ils_ , siffla-t-elle à Saernel.

- _Ils se regardent, le Malefoy père est inquiet, le fils ne comprend pas et Rogue est d'un très grand calme._

 _-Autrement dit Lucius Malefoy vient de découvrir quelque chose que Drago ignore et que Rogue avait déjà compris._

 _-Je le pense._

 _-Tu crois que je lui rappelle quelqu'un._

 _-Oui, et placer ta tête sur le côté aussi, une gestuelle qu'il connaissait déjà mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver chez toi._

 _-Voldemort ? Je suis Fourchelang comme lui et descendante de Salazar Serpentard à son image._

 _-Ce n'est pas totalement impossible, tu as sûrement un lien de parenté avec lui mais quand à savoir s'il est proche ou lointain…_

 _-Il faudra dénicher une autre généalogie que_ Noble par nature, soupira la jeune fille.

- _Rogue vient._

Etaine releva la tête et, apercevant le professeur de potion, ferma l'ouvrage dont elle avait seulement eut le temps de lire le titre et se leva.

-As-tu tous ce qui t'es nécessaire ?

-Oui.

Ils quittèrent la boutique et transplanèrent. La sorcière passa les jours suivant absorbée par ses livres de cours et la surprise de Lucius Malefoy, qu'avait-il donc reconnu en elle ? Dès qu'elle serait à Poudlard elle ferait des recherches à ce sujet.

Deux jours avant qu'elle ne retourne au château elle se figea en haut de l'escalier, entendant des voix au salon.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, disait le professeur de potion.

-Ce visage, ces gestes, cette voix, répondait une autre.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur le sol et jeta un coup d'œil entre les barreaux de l'escalier dans le salon. Rogue était placé à la fenêtre, Lucius Malefoy était debout au milieu de la pièce regardant les flammes du feu. De là où elle était elle ne voyait que ses cheveux blonds et sa canne qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

-Te rappelle-t-elle à ce point ta trahison ? questionna le professeur de potion.

-Trahison ? Je ne faisais que sauver ma peau, je n'avais pas Albus Dumbledore pour plaider en ma faveur, moi.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Il est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble, physiquement du moins. Son tempérament n'est pas le même mais il y a indéniablement des similitudes.

-Tu as entendu son discours, elle est de la même trempe.

-De la même trempe, oui, elle ira loin sans aucun doute mais de la même manière ? C'est là toute la question…

-Est-elle aussi douée que lui ?

Lucius Malefoy semblait avoir attendu depuis le début de poser cette question.

-Elle est indéniablement une des sorcières les plus douées qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, répondit lentement Rogue en se retournant.

-Pas de détours, Severus, une réponse claire.

Le professeur de potion fut clair.

-Elle maîtrise des sortilèges enseignés en septième année, a pour ce qui est des potions, de la métamorphose et des sortilèges un niveau de troisième année et informule.

-A ce point ? déglutit Malefoy en regardant Rogue.

Le professeur de potion acquiesça.

-Elle ira loin, répéta-t-il. Plus que je ne peux le dire mais où ? Il est impossible de prévoir ce qu'elle va faire, sa personnalité varie du tout au tout selon les circonstances.

-Elle lui ressemble tant, crois-tu qu'elle soit…

-Oui, mais j'attends les conclusions de Dumbledore avant de me prononcer, coupa Rogue.

-Que viens faire Dumbledore là-dedans ?

-Les similitudes, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous en être rendu compte, les Zabini déjà… Mais l'autre camp aussi. Dumbledore enquête, il veut savoir. Mais sa piste est mince et il n'a pas encore trouvé.

-Sera-t-elle notre porte-étendard ?

-Je ne sais pas, Lucius, je ne sais pas. Cela fait une année que je la surveille et je ne peux que te dire qu'elle est aussi fière que rusée. Et particulièrement imprévisible. Mais elle ne semble pas partager nos vus. Nous en reparlerons quand j'aurais l'analyse de Dumbledore.

\- Tiens-moi au courant.

-Bien sûr.

Etaine remonta l'escalier et retourna s'installer dans son lit. Etais-ce d'elle que les deux hommes parlaient ? Et qui était l'autre ? La réponse toute simple lui vint : Voldemort. Mais ce pouvait tout aussi bien être totalement faux. Ils n'avaient cités aucun nom, elle pouvait ne pas être concernée du tout. Quelque chose cependant l'assurait que non.


	3. Le détraqueur

Etaine ne prit pas la peine de sortir la valise de sa poche pour la hisser dans le filet à bagages. Cet effort inutile ne lui aurait rien apporté. Déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcière elle sortit sa baguette et caressa le bois d'acajou mêlé d'ébène, se demandant pourquoi Ollivander lui avait vendu cette baguette. Etait-elle vraiment la seule qui lui soit adaptée ? Elle la pointa négligemment sur la baquette en face qui passa aussitôt du bleu vert usé à un bleu turquoise profond. Le sortilège de coloration était au programme de deuxième année mais elle l'avait maîtrisé avec une facilité déconcertante. D'un geste elle rendit sa couleur originale à l'objet et posa la joue contre la vitre. Le quai n'était pas encore noir de monde, après tout, il n'était encore que neuf heure. A vrai dire c'était presque le désert et elle s'amusa à regarder les familles dans l'espoir de les reconnaître. Les premiers visages identifiables furent la famille de Zane. Il était accompagné de son père, un homme grand au physique européens et des cheveux du même noir un peu bleuté que son fils. C'était d'ailleurs le seul point commun qui existait entre eux. Le garçon devait tenir davantage de sa mère. L'homme amena le Serdaigle jusqu'à la porte et lui dit au revoir. Etaine ne regarda pas, elle préféra sortir dans le couloir pour ne pas avoir cette vue. Ne pas avoir de parents ne l'avait pas gêné à Poudlard car cela n'y avait pas d'importance. Mais en dehors de l'école c'était un réel manque.

- _La vie est injuste_ , siffla-t-elle sans se préoccuper de si elle serait entendu ou non par quelqu'un.

- _Rien n'est jamais juste, c'est une illusion._

 _-Je le sais, et il est cruel de le savoir. Il aurait été si bon de continuer à vivre dans une illusion encore quelques temps, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _-Oui, j'aurais adoré ça_ , soupira Saernel.

- _Juste un peu plus longtemps_ , murmura Etaine en regardant une larme s'écraser sur le sol du wagon.

-Etaine ?

La jeune fille essuya d'un geste rapide ses yeux et se retourna.

-Pourquoi arriver si tôt ? demanda Zane en traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui.

-J'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard, répondit avec aplomb la sorcière en s'avançant pour l'aider.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait fait couper ses cheveux durant l'été, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pendant tout le temps où il avait été au château.

-Moi aussi, les vacances c'est bien mais vous m'avez manqué.

Etaine écarquilla les yeux et faillit laisser tomber le panier qui contenait Sogar, le chat de Zane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, c'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas manquer un jour à quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle après une hésitation.

-Amis. Nous sommes amis, dit-il en la prenant par ses bras, lâchant sa valise et lui faisant poser le panier de Sogar. Tu sais ce que veut dire « amis ».

-L'amitié est une faiblesse, murmura la Fourchelang.

-Tu as fait une rechute cet été ? On ne t'abandonnera pas Etaine, les amis se soutiennent et s'entraident.

-Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, murmura-t-elle encore avant de se dégager.

-Eh bien tu vas me raconter alors.

Il reprit sa valise d'une main et glissa l'autre dans la sienne. Zane n'était pas particulièrement volubile, il ne parlait que lorsqu'il jugeait quelque chose important. Par cet aspect il ressemblait à elle mais ses opinions n'étaient pas aussi tranchées et il savait quand il était raisonnable de s'arrêter. La Fourchelang n'avait pas cette réserve et n'accordait qu'à Saernel sa confiance. Plutôt que de chercher la conciliation comme le sang-mêlé elle voyait l'affrontement et la performance. C'était quelqu'un qui passait inaperçu car peu bavard mais doté d'un grand sens de déduction comme il l'avait prouvé en établissant le rapport avec Rogue l'an dernier. Bien plus calme et pondéré il en était d'autant plus intelligent et sa place à Serdaigle était méritée. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas dû hésiter une seule seconde quand il l'avait mis. Malgré ces différences Etaine le respectait et avait de l'estime pour lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru de lui Zane se montra bavard, lui parlant de tout et de rien, principalement de choses drôles pour essayer de la détendre. La sorcière finit par s'apaiser et rire avec lui. Elle n'en esquiva pas moins toutes ses questions sur ce qu'elle avait fait l'été, détournant chaque fois la conversation.

-Hey, man, interpella une voix depuis l'entrée.

-Scott, se réjouit le sang-mêlé.

Le fan de quidditch souriait. A l'inverse de Zane il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et semblait avoir gagné plusieurs centimètres. Maintenant la porte ouverte du pied, il traîna sa valise à l'intérieur.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour la monter, dit-il avec un clin d'œil au Serdaigle qui se leva pour l'aider.

Etaine resta assise la phrase ne s'adressait pas à elle et Scott ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil depuis qu'il était entré. Il voulait l'écarter.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? demanda Zane qui peinait à hisser la malle.

-Mon nécessaire à balais.

A cet instant les doigts de l'autre garçon glissèrent et la valise tomba. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du sol. Scott jeta un regard à Etaine qui brandissait sa baguette tandis que Zane lui adressait un sourire. D'un léger mouvement de poignet la jeune fille fit remonter la malle qui s'immobilisa dans le filet à bagages.

-Merci, dit Scott.

-De rien.

-Je suis content de te voir.

-J'en suis sûre.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin que Saernel lui siffle que c'était un mensonge pour le savoir. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le livre de défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Toujours aussi polie, Etaine, remarqua Anne sur le pas de la porte.

-Je le serais davantage si je savais ces mots sincères.

Sans lever les yeux de la table des matières elle fit prendre place à la valise de la fille blonde à côté de celle de Scott. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'ils la regardaient.

-La prochaine fois, essaye au moins de faire ça convenablement. Même le plus complet des idiots l'aurait compris, ajouta-t-elle.

Scott s'empourpra.

-Hey, tu n'as pas le droit…

-Le droit de quoi ? le coupa la sorcière. De dire la vérité ?

Sans attendre sa réponse elle quitta le compartiment d'un pas vif sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il l'avait évité tout l'an passé depuis qu'elle leur avait avoué être Fourchelang. Elle avait pensé que maintenant son innocence établie tout redeviendrais comme avant. Poudlard la rendait trop optimiste il n'y avait pas de justice dans le monde, il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Elle traversa trois wagons sans trouver de compartiments vides avec le temps le train s'était rempli et les couloirs aussi. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte du premier déserté et s'y engouffra. Elle s'installa avec mauvaise humeur près de la fenêtre. Saernel se laissa glisser sur ses genoux où il s'enroula jusqu'à trouver une position confortable.

- _Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta colère_ , lui conseilla-t-il.

Etaine ne répondit pas, encore furieuse. Prudent, le serpent s'abstint de lui faire part d'un autre commentaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et trois filles Poufsouffle de quatrième année entrèrent.

-On peut s'installer ? lui demandèrent-elles.

Levant les yeux de son livre qu'elle avait recommencé à compulser elle les examina et acquiesça. Elles ne semblaient pas particulièrement exceptionnelles : la première était blonde et légèrement maquillée, la seconde brune et rondouillarde, la troisième auburn et des trois la plus grande. Les filles s'installèrent près de la porte et commencèrent à bavarder. Etaine écouta les premières minutes mais quand il fut question d'un garçon elle cessa. La gente masculine n'avait encore aucun intérêt pour elle. Son livre fini elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une distraction elle ne pouvait pas parler avec Saernel en présence des filles. Apercevant un journal délaissé sur une banquette elle demanda :

-Je peux l'emprunter ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la fille blonde avant de retourner à sa conversation.

La Fourchelang s'empara des nouvelles et vit la photo qui s'étalait sur la première page. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme, il était sur les avis de recherches du Chemin de Traverse. _Sirius Black, le mangemort célèbre pour son évasion d'Azkaban il y a un mois_ , lut-elle, _est toujours en cavale malgré les recherches actives du ministère. Le porte-parole du bureau des Aurors nous déclarait ce matin._

-Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ça ferait les gros titres, observa la rondouillarde. Personne n'avait encore jamais réussi à s'évader avant lui.

-Du coup il flanque la frousse à toute la communauté magique, renchérit la blonde. Il paraît qu'il était très proche de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-A quel point ?

-Du type son meilleur agent double, c'est lui qui a donné à Tu-Sais-Qui l'adresse des Potter.

-Lors de son interpellation il a tué treize personnes d'un seul sortilège, ajouta la rondouillarde en délaissant sa tablette de chocolat.

-Une technique de magie noire ? demanda Etaine, la tête légèrement sur le côté.

Tuer treize personnes d'un seul sortilège… Black devait être un sorcier d'exception ou tenir cette formule de son maître.

-On ne sait pas, répondit la grande brune qui n'avait pas encore pris part à la conversation. Mais le ministère pense qu'il va chercher à rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Comment tu sais ça, Ev' ? demanda la rondouillarde.

-Père travaille au ministère. Rien de bien glorieux, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de la Fourchelang, il est oubliator.

Etaine acquiesça doucement, elle avait entendu parler des oubliators chargés d'effacer les souvenirs des moldus.

-Et maintenant il s'est échappé, soupira la blonde.

-Black était parmi les plus fidèles, déclara Ev. Pas de ceux qui ont prétendu avoir été soumis à un sort.

-Comme les Malefoy, glissa la Fourchelang.

-Ouais, comme eux, dit la rondouillarde.

C'était donc chez les mangemorts que Lucius Malefoy avait rencontré le professeur de potion. Etait-ce à Voldemort qu'ils faisaient allusion ? Lucius avait semblé perturbé, se torturant les mains.

-Ce n'est pas prudent de parler de ça, se troubla la blonde.

-Tu as raison, approuva la brune.

Et elles se turent. Etaine attendit un peu mais voyant qu'elles ne parleraient plus elle reprit sa lecture. _« Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de la direction ou des projets de Black, mais toutes nos équipes travaillent sur ce dossier ». Kingsley Shacklebolt, nous a confirmé les paroles du porte-parole, « Black est imprévisible, c'est ce qui le rend dangereux », nous a-t-il confié. Cet Auror a été préféré au fantasque Maugrey Fol œil pour cette mission et gère la coordination de toutes les informations tenues confidentielles sur Black. Le ministère de la magie renouvelle l'appel lancé il y a quelques semaines, demandant à toute personne témoin de venir en rendre compte aux autorités. Un numéro vert a également été mise en place pour les moldus car Black s'en est déjà pris à eux. Le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, a répondu face aux contestations entrainées par cette décision « J'ai conscience que cette nouvelle peut choquer certains mais la population non magique est autant en danger que les sorciers depuis l'évasion de Black, et il en sera ainsi tant que cette situation ne sera pas réglée ». Suite page 14._

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ralenti ? demanda soudain la rondouillarde. On n'est pas encore arrivé, il est trop tôt.

Le train s'arrêta complètement. La brune se leva et alla ouvrir la porte du compartiment pour passer la tête dehors. De nombreux autres élèves faisaient de même, se demandant ce qui se passait. Une brusque secousse la fit tomber sur la blonde.

-Aïe !

-Pardon, Sandra, je suis désolée, s'excusa Ev.

Les lumières clignotèrent puis s'éteignirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de la rondouillarde dans le noir.

Il y eut une nouvelle secousse.

-Je crois que quelqu'un essaye de monter dans le train, murmura Ev.

« _Lumos_ ».

La pointe de la baguette d'Etaine s'alluma, laissant voir Ev qui était retombée par terre. La fille blonde, Sandra, se tenait les bras.

-Black, vous croyez ? interrogea tout bas la rondouillarde.

La Fourchelang frissonna dans le soudain froid qui régnait. Etait-ce un sortilège ? Elle n'en connaissait aucun qui ait cette fonction.

-Non, ce n'est pas Black, répondit tout aussi bas Ev.

-Quoi alors ?

La porte s'ouvrit sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre. Etaine se tourna avec les autres vers l'intrus. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu d'humain aussi grand, exception faite d'Hagrid. Vêtu d'une longue cape et d'une capuche noire il semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. Voyant ses mains noires semblables à celles des cadavres elle comprit qu'il n'était _pas_ humain. Le froid sembla redoubler et elles se mirent à claquer des dents. La chose sembla tourner sa tête encapuchonnée dans tous les recoins puis elle s'avança dans la pièce. La fille rondouillarde gémit et ramena ses bras devant son visage.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Etaine avec autorité en se relevant, sa baguette à la main.

La chose tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la Fourchelang se sentit mal _._ Des voix retentirent derrière elle. « Elle est là ! » s'exclama Herbert, surexcité. « Alors sale petite traînée, tu croyais que tu nous échapperais ? » se moqua Caine. « Non, je vous en prie, je vous en prie », sa propre voix qui suppliait les trois brutes. « Fallait obéir avant, salope » reprit Soren. La douleur lui traversa de nouveau le bras.

Etaine porta ses mains à la tête et tomba à genoux. Quelque chose lui attrapa le bras, elle se souvenait de ce qu'Herbert avait fait. Mais la poigne n'était pas celle d'Herbert la main qui la tenait était moins large et ne la serrait pas inutilement. Elle était par contre plus froide.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, il va l'embrasser, _lumos, lumos, lumos !_ s'exclama une voix.

-Lumos ! cria une autre.

- _Etaine !_ siffla Saernel. _Reviens, Etaine !_

La vipère semblait paniquée.

La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux. Herbert n'était pas là, pas plus que Caine et Soren, mais Sandra et Ev agitaient en vain leurs baguettes, extrêmement pâles tandis que la rondouillarde continuait de gémir en se cachant les yeux. La chose était penchée sur elle, sa main agrippait son bras, l'autre saisissait l'ourlé de sa propre cagoule. Sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains et elle était allongée par terre, la chose au-dessus d'elle.

Le rire d'Herbert retentit, accompagné de ceux de Caine et Soren ainsi que de son propre hurlement de douleur.

La chose avait lâché sa main et se penchait vers elle. Elle avait trouvé l'ourlé et était en train d'enlever le capuchon. La chair de son visage était aussi grise que sur ses mains.

Prise d'un brusque instinct de survie Etaine lança deux boules de feu sur la chose, l'atteignant de plein fouet. La chose recula brusquement avec un étrange cri qui faisait penser au vent violent dans les arbres. La lumière clignota puis revint. La jeune fille ne se releva pas, elle haletait, étendue à terre.

-Ça va ? demanda Sandra en se penchant.

Elle était pâle comme un fantôme.

-Ça va, assura la Fourchelang sans pour autant bouger.

Elle déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Un détraqueur. Un des gardiens d'Azkaban.

Si Sandra ressemblait à un fantôme, Ev était un cierge.

-Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! s'écria la rondouillarde. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Il aurait pu la tuer, mon oncle est mort à cause d'eux !

Ev se leva en chancelant et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, assura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Nous irons voir le professeur Chourave, elle en parlera à Dumbledore, ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Ça va ? redemanda la blonde à Etaine.

-J'ai connu pire, répondit-elle.

-Je sais, sinon il n'aurait pas été tenté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me faire ?

-T'embrasser.

Elle frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Le jour où je me suis fait casser le bras, à l'anniversaire de mes huit ans.

Sandra la prit dans ses bras et elle passa le reste du trajet ainsi.


	4. Le bluff

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les filles de Poufsouffle l'entraînèrent avec elles dans une diligence. Etaine les suivit en mâchonnant le morceau de chocolat que lui avait donné la rondouillarde, Laura. C'était bon après une attaque de détraqueur, lui avait-elle assuré. Maintenant la Fourchelang savait pourquoi la prison des sorciers était si redoutée. Personne ne voudrait avoir pour gardien les détraqueurs. Ils vidaient leurs victimes de toute pensée positive, lui avait confié Ev après avoir calmé Laura. Et leur seule présence suffisait à éteindre toute lumière et faire disparaître tout sentiment de joie, ne laissant que le désespoir. Les trois filles venaient de familles de sorciers et en savaient bien plus qu'elle sur les détraqueurs. Le fait qu'elles se préoccupent de sa santé aurait surpris Etaine en temps normal mais pour l'instant elle était plutôt contente de cette attention. Elle préférait oublier les premières années passées à l'orphelinat alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore sa magie et qu'Herbert, Caine, Soren et Egel la tourmentaient. En voyant son bras cassé l'infirmière l'avait réprimandé et dit qu'il était peu prudent de grimper aux arbres. Etaine avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé mais elle l'avait fait taire. Les trois comparses avaient écopés une punition de trois jours et elle d'autant pour avoir accusé ses camarades. L'enfant qu'elle était alors s'était refusée à croire que cette punition injuste était parfaitement calculée pour la mater mais l'adolescente ne se faisait plus d'illusions. La jeune fille serra les poings silencieusement.

- _Calme-toi, petite sœur_ , siffla doucement Saernel.

Ce surnom fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la Fourchelang. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi.

- _Je vais bien_ , lui assura-t-elle.

- _Arrête de mentir, je sens ton malaise._

 _-Ça passera, j'ai connu pire._

Le serpent émit un doux sifflement de réconfort et se tut. Etaine entra dans la diligence sous la pluie fine. Elle était frigorifiée mais moins que lorsque le détraqueur l'avait regardé et qu'elle avait cru que son souffle s'était gelé à l'intérieur même de son corps. Elle s'installa à côté de Laura, en face d'Ev, et se pelotonna dans sa cape. De temps en temps l'une des filles lui jetait un regard mais elles se taisaient. La Fourchelang mâchonnait dans le vide, cela faisait longtemps que le chocolat avait fondu, quand le château apparu à l'horizon. La jeune fille se figea : deux silhouettes noires se tenaient de part et d'autre du portail. La longue file de diligence passait entre eux, tirées par leurs chevaux squelettiques. Les détraqueurs n'étaient donc pas là par hasard. Elle n'était pas les seuls à les avoir vus.

-C'est un scandale, murmura Laura, tremblant de peur ou de fureur on ne savait pas, des détraqueurs à Poudlard !

-Poudlard est un endroit stratégique du monde de la sorcellerie, répondit à voix basse Etaine. Ils s'assurent que Black n'y viendra pas. Mais pourquoi irait-il à Poudlard ? Il y a quelque chose ici qui doit l'intéresser.

-Le discours de Dumbledore nous éclairera surement, songea Ev.

-Espérons, acquiesça Sandra.

La diligence passa entre les piliers aux sangliers sculptés. Le froid se fit brièvement sentir mais contrairement à celui du train ceux-ci se contrôlèrent. L'un s'approcha néanmoins et resta assez longtemps devant la diligence pour alarmer les passagers des suivantes. Mais il reprit finalement son poste et elles purent se rendre jusqu'au château. Etaine quitta les Poufsouffle dans le hall en les remerciant de ce qu'elles avaient fait. Elles dirent que ce n'était rien et se dirigèrent vers leur table. La Fourchelang balaya des yeux la table des Serdaigle sans repérer ceux qui étaient maintenant les deuxièmes années. Elle s'assit au milieu de la table et regarda autour d'elle. Les élèves entraient petit à petit dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentard parlaient avec animation, rassemblés autour de Drago Malefoy. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor, plus calmes, se racontaient leurs vacances et discutaient des nouvelles. A la table des professeurs l'atmosphère était différente. Certes les professeurs McGonagall et Sinistra discutaient avec animation mais le sourire du professeur Dumbledore semblait un peu fané et Rogue regardait avec un dégout évident un nouveau venu. La haute silhouette d'Hagrid était absente, occupée à faire traverser le lac aux premières années. Etaine se reconcentra sur le nouveau venu. Il n'avait pas l'air bien solide. D'où elle était elle voyait ses traits tirés et ses cernes mais il semblait encore relativement jeune. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps sur ce sujet que Swan, déboulant sans crier gare comme à son habitude, termina sa course en une glissade sur le banc où elle était assise.

-Etaine ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Tu m'as manqué ça oui !

-Toi aussi, mais pas ta manie de me surprendre.

Elle savait que l'hyperactif était sincère.

-Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas amusant de faire tout comme tout le monde. Tu as vu dans le train ? Ils faisaient peur, hein ? Emma à faillit s'évanouir et Anne était toute pâle. Luna par contre n'a rien remarqué, elle a juste agité la main en disant qu'il y avait plein de Joncheruine des larmes dans les environs, comme ceux que tu avais l'année dernière.

Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce les autres arrivent à un rythme plus raisonnable. Emma la salua avec un sourire et Luna s'empara sans cérémonie de la place à côté d'elle en se plaignant des « exteignoires » qui était selon elle le vrai nom des détraqueurs.

-Tu sais, le mot détraqueur a été créé pour les rendre plus correcte mais à l'origine c'était exteignoire. Parce qu'il est éreintant de rester en leur présence, expliquait-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Mon père enquête là-dessus, il fera bientôt paraître un article à moins que le ministère ne musèle l'opinion publique comme pour il y a deux ans.

Etaine l'écouta avec attention même si elle doutait qu'un traître mot de ce que disait la fille blonde soit vrai. Toute information était une force, elle l'avait appris à l'orphelinat. Mais Luna ne savait pas grand-chose de plus que ce que les filles de Poufsouffle lui avaient révélé.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils embrassaient les gens, mais vu la réaction de celle qui m'a dit ça ce n'est surement pas amical, glissa-t-elle.

Elle ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à Scott et Anne qui s'asseyaient le plus loin possible d'elle. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'entendrait jamais avec eux, avait-elle décidé. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Zane qui lui fit un petit geste en réponse.

-Ça non, répondit Luna. C'est pour t'aspirer ton âme par la bouche.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens si tu n'as plus d'âme ? demanda la Fourchelang.

-Un pantin sans vie tu respires, ton cœur bat, mais il n'y a que du vide en toi, répondit une autre voix.

-T'as rien à faire ici, toi, riposta Scott.

-Dans ce cas je m'excuse de cette intrusion, riposta d'un ton ironique Blaise, mais j'ai entendu une question à laquelle j'avais la réponse. Et je ne crois pas inutile de relever le niveau de langage de certains Serdaigle.

Le fan de quidditch rougit.

-Intéressant, répondit Etaine en fixant le Serpentard. Connaîtrais-tu aussi le moyen de t'en protéger ?

-Que me donnes-tu en échange ? sourit le garçon noir.

-Ça dépendra de ce que tu désires savoir.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu as t'en protéger ?

-A qui en feras-tu le compte-rendu ?

-Qui te dit que j'en ferais un compte-rendu ?

-J'ai intercepté une conversation très intéressante cet été. Je crois que les mots étaient « nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous en être rendu compte, les Zabini déjà… Mais l'autre camp aussi ». Je pense que tu peux aisément deviner ce qu'étaient il y a quelques années les personnes qui parlaient.

-Très fort Etaine, répondit le Serpentard. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de tort à rentrer dans les grâces des puissants.

-Non, en effet. Mais est-ce de moi ou de lui que tu cherches à gagner les faveurs ?

-Les deux, comme tous ceux qui savent. Mais toi comment as-tu su ?

-Dès notre rencontre, dès que Mme Guipure l'a aperçu tu as cherché à m'aider. Nous ne sommes pas tant que ça il était logique d'y voir un lien. Mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls, son pire ennemi cherche aussi, mais apparemment sans succès jusqu'à présent.

-C'était à prévoir, combien savent ?

-Les rumeurs vont vite, répondit-elle. A qui feras-tu ce rapport ?

-A ma mère, et elle-même en parlera à qui elle le jugera bon.

-Tu devrais être plus prudent, Blaise, il n'est pas d'une extrême discrétion de venir à la table des Serdaigle.

-Il n'en est pas plus d'en discuter aux vues de tous.

-J'apprécie ce défi pourrait-on dire. Remarque que Dumbledore et Rogue nous regardent.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, les deux enseignants les fixaient en effet. Il se retourna vers elle.

-Revenons-en donc à notre sujet, sourit-elle. Comment fait-on ?

-Un patronus. C'est un sort qui concentre les pensées positives de manière à former un bouclier entre le sorcier qui l'invoque et les détraqueurs.

-Magie noire ?

-Non, mais d'un niveau ASPIC.

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre, connais-tu la marche à suivre ?

-Ma part du marché d'abord.

-Un de ceux qui fouillait le train a voulu m'embrasser.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

-Ils renient leur allégeance ?

-Ne sont-ils pas censés servir le ministère ?

-Il n'en a pas toujours été de même.

-Je ne l'ignore pas.

-Je ne connais pas le sort il est d'un niveau trop élevé pour moi.

-Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de retourner t'asseoir, les premières années ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Blaise inclina légèrement la tête et tourna les talons.

-De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Emma.

-J'ai rien suivi ! ajouta Swan.

-D'hypothèses… De comportements pour le moins significatifs. Qui prennent sens.

-Tu bluffais ? interrogea de nouveau la née-moldue.

-Je n'ai aucune certitude. Et eux non plus, juste des faisceaux d'indices qui correspondent étrangement…

-De quoi parliez-vous ? interrogea Zane.

-Rien qui n'ait d'influence pour le moment. Mais plus tard, qui sait ? Ce n'est pas impossible… Je ne le comprends pas, j'ignore quelle sera sa réaction. Saura-t-il seulement ? Oui, sans aucun doute…

-Tu es au-delà du flou, Etaine, je n'y comprends rien, dit Zane, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne cherche pas à être compréhensible. Je réfléchi à voix haute. C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'est figé… De la part de quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant c'était curieux.

- _Cela confirme ce que tu pensais…_

 _-Je sais, père a toujours dit qu'il reviendrait et que nous devrions nous battre_ , siffla la Fourchelang.

 _-Même sachant cela ?_

 _-J'ignore ce que je vais faire, mais c'est sans nul doute une opportunité… Tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu._

 _-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es si avide._

 _-Le savoir est une force, l'ignorance une faiblesse._

 _-Et tu poursuivras ta doctrine jusque-là ?_

 _-J'aviserais, rien n'est encore décidé, après tout._

 _-Mais maintenant ?_

 _-Je vais continuer comme je suis sans me ranger d'un côté. Il faut que nous manipulions les deux camps._

 _-Dumbledore n'est pas un idiot._

 _-Dumbledore est légilimens, tant que j'hésite il ne saura pas si mon ambition est de suivre Lord Voldemort ou de me ranger dans son camp. On peut dire la même chose pour les mangemorts._

 _-Les mangemorts ont besoin d'un chef, pas Dumbledore, il est le danger le plus immédiat._

 _-Puisque je suis à Poudlard. Mais pendant les vacances d'été c'est l'inverse. Si nous ne voulons pas nous faire davantage d'ennemis que nous en avons surement déjà il faut continuer à satisfaire les deux camps sans prendre parti._

Voyant ses yeux vitreux, ils comprirent qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de la tirer de cette conversation dont ils étaient exclus.

- _C'est dangereux._

 _-C'est inévitable._

 _-Nous pourrions prendre parti._

 _-Et nous faire tuer par l'autre._

 _-Pas si nous commençons ta comédie à son retour._

 _-Ce n'est faisable que si on choisit le camp de Dumbledore qui entretient déjà des doutes à mon égard._

 _-Il ne faut pas paraître en ennemi._

 _-Je m'en doute. Mais mon caractère me fait naviguer entre les deux camps et il faut surtout éviter de paraître faux._

 _-Tu vas donc continuer ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de parler ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais._

 _-Si, Saernel, je considère ce que tu dis et j'agis selon les conseils que tu me prodigue quand ils me semblent bon. L'an passé j'ai suivi ton avis._

 _-J'admets m'être trompé cette fois-là, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu nous sauver la vie si cela avait été vrai._

 _-Je sais, Saernel, je ne te reproche rien. Il aurait de toute manière fallu le faire à un moment, Rogue le savait déjà et il est toujours dangereux de voir ses secrets en d'autres mains que les siennes. Nous n'avons fait que devancer l'inévitable._

 _-Si tu le dis…_

 _-Il serait égoïste de ma part de t'en vouloir, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

 _-Tu en as fait autant._

 _-Je n'en suis pas sûr sans toi je serais mort consumé par les flammes._

 _-Sans toi je serais morte en me jetant du toit de l'orphelinat._

 _-Nous sommes donc quitte._

 _-Oui._

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et Etaine releva la tête. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes et le professeur McGonagall avançait à la tête d'une file de premières années trempés. Il devait y en avoir environ une quarantaine, comme chaque année.

-Ils sont tout petits, observa Swan, on n'était pas comme ça l'an dernier.

L'hyperactif n'était pas arrivé à se taire.

-Surement, si, c'est juste que nous on n'a pas remarqué, répondit Emma.

Le professeur de métamorphose plaça le Choixpeau sur un tabouret et tous attendirent. Les premières années jetèrent des coups d'œil effrayés autour d'eux. La Fourchelang plaignait les nés-moldus qui ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver. L'un des inconvénients de ne pas naître dans une famille de sorciers. La déchirure sur le bord du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et il commença à chanter :

 _Il y avait jadis quatre compagnons_

 _Dont je vais en ce jour vous révéler les noms :_

 _Godric Gryffondor_

 _Le trompe la mort_

 _Helga Poufsouffle_

 _Généreuse jusqu'à son dernier souffle_

 _Rowena Serdaigle_

 _A l'intelligence espiègle_

 _Et Salazar Serpentard_

 _Des quatre le plus roublard._

 _Venus de tous les horizons,_

 _Ils avaient néanmoins la même passion :_

 _Transmettre leur savoir, enseigner,_

 _Et de leurs connaissances les esprits des jeunes sorciers aiguiser._

 _En ce lieu ils se réunirent_

 _Afin d'y discuter de leur avenir_

 _Et construisirent ce château_

 _Que de tous ils voulaient le plus beau._

 _L'appel fut lancé,_

 _Et les jeunes doués vinrent de toutes les contrés._

 _Chacun des quatre compagnons_

 _Donna son nom à sa maison._

 _Les enfants y furent répartis selon les traits_

 _Que de leur maître ils partageaient._

 _Mais toutes les histoires ont une fin_

 _Et la mort les prit un par un._

 _Aujourd'hui c'est à moi que reviens_

 _De mener la répartition à bien._

 _Approches-toi,_

 _Coiffes-moi_

 _Et je te dirais_

 _A qui tu es destiné._


	5. La répartition

Les élèves applaudirent tandis que les premières années semblaient se détendre. Le professeur McGonagall commença à faire l'appel.

\- Alden, Ellie.

La gamine s'avança d'un pas tremblant vers le tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau.

-Poufsouffle ! cria celui-ci.

Les applaudissements retentirent à la table des blaireaux.

\- Banthewt, Derek.

-Serpentard !

-Columbus, Chris.

-Serdaigle!

Etaine applaudit avec les autres, mais sans entrain.

-Cornfoot, Terry.

-Serdaigle!

-Entwhistle, Kevin.

-Serdaigle!

Une véritable tournée.

-Holmes, David.

-Serpentard!

Etaine se déconnecta, imitant les autres Serdaigle quand ils applaudissaient.

-Kingmey, Elban, appela McGonagall pendant que Gemma Jones se laissait tomber à côté d'elle.

La Fourchelang tourna la tête pour la regarder. Gemma avait un visage d'enfant constellé de tâches de rousseurs et des boucles rousses qui lui allaient jusqu'à mi dos. Elle promettait de faire tourner des cœurs. Chris, Kevin et Terry étaient assis à côté d'elle, près des quatrièmes années. Les cheveux courts en piques et des lunettes à monture en écaille, l'apparence négligée, Chris avait le physique typique de l'intello à moitié dans la lune. Kevin était un peu plus grand que lui et se tenait plus droit. Il avait des yeux vairons gris clair et vert d'eau qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramené le plus possible devant ses yeux étranges. Terry, dégingandé et d'apparence chétive avait le visage plus creusé qu'il n'était habituel à cet âge. Ses cheveux qui lui allaient aux épaules lui semblèrent au premier abord brun mais elle vit que les racines étaient blanches. Une bande d'anomalie.

-Poufsouffle.

-Il n'est pas bon d'avoir honte de soi-même, déclara Etaine tandis que les applaudissements éclataient.

-Pardon ? demanda Kevin en tournant la tête vers elle.

Son regard croisa celui d'orage de la jeune fille et il détourna les yeux.

-Renier une partie de soi-même est égal à renier son identité. Si la vie a autant de valeur c'est parce qu'elle est multiple, qu'elle est précieuse. Vivre sa vie durant dans un mensonge est pire que de mourir. N'ayez jamais honte de vous, jamais.

-C'est facile pour vous, murmura Terry.

-McKeen, Solange.

-Je sais ce qu'est la différence et je sais la reconnaitre quand je la vois. _N'ai jamais honte de toi-même._

Le garçon sursauta légèrement en entendant ces sifflements.

-Le Fourchelang est moins visible mais quand on l'affiche il est facteur de répulsion. Pourtant pas plus que les autres les Fourchelang ne sont malfaisants. On ne nait pas mauvais, ce sont les circonstances qui font de vous ce que vous êtes.

-Gryffondor !

Etaine dut attendre la fin des acclamations pour poursuivre.

-Mais car Voldemort était Fourchelang c'est considéré comme de la magie noire.

Gemma, Terry et Kevin sursautèrent tandis que Chris les regardait, étonnés. Il était donc né-moldu pour ne pas connaître ce nom.

-Melling, William.

-C'est nous qui forgeons notre destin. Pas ce que nous sommes. Etre maître de sa destinée c'est passer au-delà de ce qu'on est pour montrer qui on est. Et la différence peut y être autant un désavantage qu'un atout précieux.

-Serpentard !

-Affranchissez-vous du regard des autres il freine et n'apporte rien que des obstacles.

-Ce sont des paroles dures, dit Kevin.

-Peakes, Jimmy.

-Ce sont les paroles d'un orphelin qui forge son destin.

-Et quel est-il ? Sans vouloir être impoli, miss, ajouta Chris quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Gryffondor !

-Je m'appelle Etaine, et seul le temps répondra à ta question. Des obstacles sont à venir et selon que je céderais ou non mon destin en sera influencé.

-Rawlings, James.

-Vous êtes devineresse ? demanda Gemma.

-Je ne pense pas, c'est juste une façon de m'exprimer que j'ai.

-Poufsouffle !

La Fourchelang leur fit signe de se taire et regarda les derniers élèves être répartis. Parmi eux quatre nouveaux Serdaigle, trois filles et un garçon qui semblaient des plus normaux. La maison de Rowena était toujours celle qui avait le moins d'élèves à l'issue de chaque répartition. Webb Bronson alla finalement à Serpentard après une longue hésitation et Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours.

-Bienvenue à vous tous.

Cela rappela à Etaine le fait que l'homme à la barbe blanche l'avait regardé parler avec Blaise.

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité… Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la magie.

Laura avait donc bien devinée.

-Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, reprit Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou par des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité.

Etaine ne comprit pas l'allusion mais ce qui lui importait c'était qu'ils ne soient pas à l'intérieur du château.

-La nature des détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en compte les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacun et chacune d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet en chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les détraqueurs.

Et si ce sont les détraqueurs qui vous cherchent des ennuis ? pensa la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas été menaçante au point d'être mise à mort tout de même !

-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, continua Dumbledore, je suis heureux d'accueillir deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger de la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements juste pour la forme mais un petit groupe de Gryffondor lui fit une véritable ovation.

-Quant à la deuxième nomination, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient.

La Fourchelang avait déjà vu le professeur Brûlopot à la table des professeurs. Il n'avait en effet plus beaucoup de membres et elle s'était dit en le voyant qu'elle ne prendrait pas cette matière en option.

-Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Le regard d'Etaine se porta sur le géant qui rougissait. Des applaudissements éclatèrent mais si la table des Gryffondor était très enthousiaste aucun des Serpentard ne fit un geste et certains Serdaigle échangèrent des coups d'œil.

-Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel. Que le festin commence !

Et il repoussa sa longue barbe pour qu'elle ne trempe pas dans son assiette qui venait de se remplir. Chris poussa un petit cri d'étonnement pendant que Scott saisissait sans plus attendre un pilon de poulet. Etaine posa Saernel sur la table et expliqua qui c'était aux premières années. Ils le prirent beaucoup moins mal qu'elle ne l'avait cru, même si Chris passa tout le repas à le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Terry avança la main et la vipère tourna la tête vers lui. Sa langue caressa le dos de sa main pour en tirer les informations.

- _Il n'est pas totalement humain, odeur différente_ , siffla-t-il avant de se désintéresser de la main et de planter ses crocs dans un petit morceau de viande.

- _Qu'est-il ?_

 _-Sais pas_ , répondit le serpent.

La nouvelle ne l'intéressait pas tellement pour l'instant, apparemment. Etaine reporta son regard sur Terry qui regardait toujours le serpent. A part ses cheveux blancs et ses joues creusées elle ne voyait rien d'inhabituel. Il dut sentir qu'elle l'observait car il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda. Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de la table des professeurs. Les enseignants mangeaient en discutant, McGonagall avec Sinistra, Burbage avec Vector, Hagrid avec Chourave et Flitwick avec Lupin. Rogue, solitaire, semblait impassible et scrutait la salle le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal venait encore de lui échapper.

-Qui vous êtes ? demanda Swan aux premières années.

-Je suis Kevin Entwhistle, se présenta celui-ci en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Moi c'est Swan Lee, répondit l'hyperactif qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Luna.

-Tu as les yeux des Omber ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Des quoi ? questionna Chris qui ne savait pas qu'il valait mieux ne pas répliquer.

-C'est une tribu de puissants guérisseurs originaire du Groenland, ils vivent caché grâce à un puissant charme d'invisibilité et travaillent à empêcher la fonte des glaces, expliqua-t-elle d'un air docte.

Les premières années échangèrent un regard hésitant en voyant Swan placer brusquement une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu as avalé de travers ? demanda Luna avec sa candeur habituelle, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le rougissement de l'hyperactif.

Etaine en profita pour faire signe aux premières années de se taire, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Swan est incapable de rester à ne rien faire plus de dix minutes, expliqua-t-elle. Et voici Luna Lovegood, son père est le directeur de Chicaneur.

La mention de ce journal fit comprendre à ceux qui le connaissaient de réputation que les Ombers n'existaient pas.

-Ah, je vois, répondit Gemma.

-Moi c'est Emma, se présenta la née-moldu en se penchant pour voir le dernier qui restait ramassé sur lui-même.

-Terry, répondit celui-ci.

-Chris Columbus.

-Enchantée.

-Zane Emmerich, dit l'asiatique en regardant les premières années. Et voici Scott et Anne.

Les deux derniers adressèrent un signe de main aux nouveaux venus avant de reprendre leur conversation. Emma leva les yeux au ciel devant leur impolitesse.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à demander, déclara-t-elle pour rattraper cela.

-Merci, répondit Terry avec un léger hochement de tête.

Quand il bougeait la tête on ne voyait plus que ses cheveux étaient teints.

On passa le repas à faire connaissance. Etaine répéta ce qu'elle avait dit l'année précédente, presque au mot près. Swan présenta par des explications confuses qu'Emma devait éclairer, comme elle présenta Anne et Scott qui se trouvaient trop loin des premières années pour prendre part à la conversation. Les autres le firent d'eux-mêmes.

Chris parla le premier. Il était, comme Etaine l'avait deviné, un né-moldu et génie d'informatique. Il perdit la majorité des sorciers en parlant de craquage de codes mais ceux qui avaient été élevé chez les moldus purent le comprendre. Il aimait beaucoup lire et le fait que Poudlard ait une bibliothèque de plusieurs kilomètres de rayonnage atténua la déception d'apprendre que l'électronique ne marchait pas ici sans un sort au préalable. Il avait sauté une classe et était impatient d'essayer sa baguette, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire jusque-là.

Terry parla moins, révélant seulement que son père était roumain et reparti dans son pays d'origine avant que sa mère ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était enceinte. La sorcière l'avait donc élevé seule. Il avait comme passion le ciel nocturne et connaissait déjà le nom de plus de la moitié des constellations. D'après ses paroles Etaine compris que sa famille était assez à l'aise financièrement mais peu soudée.

Ce fut ensuite Gemma dont les deux parents travaillaient au ministère de la Magie. Elle venait du Devonshire mais revenait de vacances en France où vivaient ses cousins et était parfaitement bilingue. Elle avait vécu une enfance normale et appréciait le quidditch ce qui intéressa tout de suite beaucoup plus Scott au grand dépit d'Anne qui venait de passer un quart d'heure à l'écouter parler du dernier match qu'il avait assisté. Le fan de quidditch en profita pour lancer qu'il allait se présenter aux sélections pour le poste d'attrapeur.

Kevin fut le dernier. Enfant de sorcier, il était pourtant allé dans une école moldue. Ses yeux vairons avaient conduit les autres enfants à le repousser jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit licenciée et elle en avait profité pour s'occuper de son éducation. Il avait une légère avance sur les programmes théoriques mais sa magie n'était pas encore maîtrisée.

Après le repas toujours copieux du début d'année, les mets disparurent et Dumbledore déclara qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Les premières années rejoignirent les préfets qui les appelaient. Les deuxièmes années cheminèrent lentement vers la salle commune, somnolents. Du moins en apparence.

-C'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit, Etaine ? demanda soudain Zane.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'un détraqueur a failli t'embrasser.

-C'était bien imité sinon. Les filles de quatrièmes années à Poufsouffle avec qui je partageais le compartiment me l'ont dit. Et quand leur cri m'ont fait revenir à moi il était penché juste au-dessus, en train d'enlever sa cagoule.

Emma frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Rien d'important.

-C'est ce que tu dis toujours, lui reprocha gentiment Zane. Mais je crois que tu as besoin d'en parler.

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir et les autres firent de même.

-Ça s'est passé l'été dernier ? l'encouragea le sang-mêlé.

-Non, quand j'avais huit ans, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je venais d'entrer à l'orphelinat. Je crois que c'est le pire de Londres. Je vous ai toujours dit que j'avais résisté mais c'est faux cette fois-là je les ai suppliés de ne pas me faire de mal, je leur ai dit que je ferais tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle trembla légèrement. Swan s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle.

-Vides-toi le cœur.

-Herbert m'a attrapé le bras et l'a cassé.

Emma porta les mains à ses lèvres elle n'avait jamais cru la violence aussi proche d'elle. Comme tous les enfants qui avaient vécu sans souci cela paraissait lointain.

-Un des surveillants est arrivé il m'a amené à l'infirmerie et dit aux autres d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice. L'infirmière m'a dit...

Elle déglutit.

-Elle a dit que ce n'était pas prudent de monter aux arbres et que j'avais de la chance que ce ne soit qu'une simple fracture.

-Et tu n'as pas essayé… commença Anne.

-Si, mais ils ont fait la sourde oreille. J'ai été privé de repas ce soir-là et j'ai dû les regarder s'empiffrer sans pouvoir faire de même. C'était un moyen comme un autre de soumettre les nouveaux. Ce genre de scène arrivait, parfois. Mais la loi du silence interdit toujours d'en parler et si tu interviens ils s'acharneront sur le nouveau. J'ai essayé d'en défendre un, une fois. C'était le gamin le plus innocent que j'ai jamais vu. Il a sauté au bout de trois mois. Son corps était couvert de marques de coups.

Etaine s'interrompit et ferma les yeux, le visage dans le cou de Swan.

-Cassez-vous, dit celui-ci. Et fermez-là.

Tous obéir et ils ne reparlèrent plus de ça le lendemain.


	6. Le premier jour

Etaine parcourut rapidement l'emploi du temps. Comme l'an passé ils commençaient par les potions, étrangement suivi d'une heure de permanence. Jetant un coup d'œil sur celui de Swan qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle depuis la veille, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas la même chose.

-C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle à l'hyperactif étrangement calme.

-Soutien, je suis en retard en métamorphose, apparemment. Et toi ?

-Une heure de libre.

-Je suppose que tu vas la prendre pour les potions ? interrogea Emma en se resservant de bacon.

-Il a aussi son emploi du temps je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait une heure de libre.

-Mais étrangement nous en avons une après les potions, comme l'année dernière, remarqua Scott.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les emplois du temps.

-Non, mais Rogue si ! s'exclama Anne. Je crois qu'il te trouve jolie, confia-t-elle.

-Rogue ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserait à une gamine ? feignit de s'étonner Etaine.

Si Rogue s'intéressait à elle se serait davantage en rapport avec la conversation qu'elle avait surprise dans le salon que ce que pensait Anne.

-C'est là ton problème, Etaine, tu es trop sérieuse, déclara la fille blonde. Tu es très jolie mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu essayes de décoder les réactions des gens mais tu ne prends pas tous les facteurs en compte.

-Ce facteur là a tendance à obscurcir la vue, grommela la Fourchelang, surprise de recevoir un compliment.

-Et ton autre problème c'est que tu passes ton temps à attaquer les gens, si tu ne le faisais pas les garçons t'aborderaient plus facilement que s'ils risquaient de se voir sortir des tentacules du nez.

-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et il l'avait cherché.

-Il t'avait sifflé.

-Il l'avait cherché.

-Mais non, c'est une manière de dire qu'il te trouvait mignonne.

-Et bien comme ça il ne m'embêtera plus.

-Mais il ne voulait pas t'embêter.

-Il le faisait quand même.

-Tu es impossible.

-Ça au moins c'est un compliment.

Swan éclata de rire.

-Ok, récapitula Scott. Potion, perm, double cours de sortilège, repas, défense contre les forces du Mal. On verra le nouveau prof dès aujourd'hui. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de lui ?

Les autres secouèrent la tête.

-On verra quand on y sera, en attendant nous avons une heure de torture à supporter.

-Oui, je sens qu'Etaine est impatiente de le revoir, ajouta Anne.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel et se garda de dire que ce pourrait être pire car elle savait que si elle le faisait la fille blonde allait embrayer.

-Il va me mettre un T, pronostiqua Swan en se levant. Mais moi au moins je n'ai pas de cours supplémentaires avec lui, je préfère encore McGonagall.

-T'as pas fait ton devoir ? interrogea Scott tandis qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle.

-Si, mais pas assez de lignes. Il me manque vingt centimètre.

-Moi cinq, avoua Anne.

-Seulement trois, dit Scott. Zane ?

-J'en ait fait sept de plus, mais je ne crois pas qu'il enlèvera des points pour ça.

-Cinq de plus, déclara Emma.

-Pile ce qu'il fallait, chantonna Luna en regardant avec attention un point invisible.

-Etaine ?

-J'en ait fait vingt-six de trop.

-Vingt-six ? Il fallait serrer, dit le née-moldu.

-J'ai serré autant que faire se peut sans tomber dans les pattes de mouches.

-La vache ! s'exclama Swan, comment t'as fait ça ?

-Rogue a un tas d'astuces qui ne sont pas dans les bouquins, il n'est pas Maître des potions pour rien. D'où l'avantage d'avoir des leçons supplémentaires. N'en déplaise à Anne.

-Bah, vous finirez ensemble.

-Dans trente ans.

-D'accord, je te le rappellerais à ce moment-là.

-Je plaisantais.

-Je sais. Il aura quel âge dans trente ans ?

Etaine renonça à répondre, elle ne savait pas l'âge du professeur de potion de toute manière. Avec son visage cireux il semblait n'en avoir aucun.

-Un peu plus de trente ans, répondit Zane, il est entré à Poudlard un peu avant mon père.

-Soixante ans ? Vous devriez vous mettre ensemble avant.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Vous y êtes déjà.

-C'est ça.

-Mais si.

-Bien sûr.

-Je t'assure.

Etaine se tut, comprenant qu'Anne voulait le dernier mot. Elle entra dans la classe et s'assit. Les paires se reformèrent selon le modèle de l'année passée et les Poufsouffle arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, sinistres. Ils déballèrent leurs affaires en bavardant sombrement après le devoir difficile que leur avait donné Rogue. La porte claqua et les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Le professeur de potion marcha jusqu'à son bureau, sa robe tourbillonnant autour de lui.

-Mettez vos devoirs sur le bord de votre bureau et sortez votre chaudron ainsi que les ingrédients indiqués au tableau.

Il agita sa baguette et les instructions de la potion d'enflure apparurent. D'un nouveau mouvement il attira à lui toutes les copies.

Etaine plaignait Anne si elle décidait de lui demander s'il avait une heure de libre après. Mais la fille blonde prépara sagement la potion et Rogue ne leva les yeux que pour rappeler à Swan qu'il était inutile de « danser autour de votre chaudron ». Il jeta un coup d'œil aux copies puis se mit à arpenter la pièce, critiquant de ci de là les préparations. Seuls les groupes de Scott et Zane, Anne et Emma, et Etaine y échappèrent, ayant tout fait parfaitement. La cloche sonna au bout d'une heure et les Poufsouffle se ruèrent vers la sortie avec une vitesse phénoménale. Les Serdaigle les imitèrent avec plus de calme, n'ayant pas perdu de points dans cette affaire. Emma attendit Anne qui fouillait à terre à la recherche d'une fiole qu'elle avait perdue. Etaine allait sortir lorsque le professeur de potion la rappela.

-Miss Knightley.

-Professeur ?

Il s'avança entre les tables, faisant disparaître au passage une flaque du sol.

-Je voulais savoir si vous continueriez à prendre des leçons supplémentaires de potions.

-Ce serait un plaisir professeur.

-Dans ce cas nous commencerons lundi prochain, après ce cours, déclara-t-il.

A cette instant Anne brandit triomphalement une fiole que, Etaine en était presque sûre, elle venait de sortir de son sac.

Les deux filles se hâtèrent de quitter la salle, suivies de la Fourchelang.

-Alors ? demanda la fille blonde qui l'avait attendu à la sortie des cachots.

Etaine eut un mouvement d'épaule qui n'engageait à rien et continua son chemin.

-Tu vois bien qu'il te trouve quelque chose, insista-t-elle.

-Je le sais. La même chose que Blaise, très probablement.

-Tu veux dire ce dont vous avez parlé avant la répartition ? interrogea Anne en peinant à suivre le pas vif à la foulée longue de l'autre.

-Exactement.

Etaine sourit et se donna un coup de baguette sur la tête.

-Hé, tu n'as pas le droit, protesta la fille blonde en essayant de la voir.

-Non, en effet, répondit la jeune fille en s'éloignant, invisible aux yeux de tous car désillusionné.

Elle se réfugia dans la bibliothèque et commença le devoir qu'avait donné Rogue pour la semaine suivante. Tant qu'il ne lui donnait pas de devoirs supplémentaires cela lui allait. Elle retrouva les autres deuxièmes années de Serdaigle dans le cours de sortilèges, commun avec les Serpentard. Anne s'était empressée de raconter ce qu'elle avait surpris, enjolivant surement les faits d'après le regard étonné que lui lança Swan et celui, dégouté, de Scott. Emma était en train de discuter avec Zane mais ne l'approchèrent pas car dès qu'elle arriva le cours débuta. Le sortilège était facile à maîtriser et à la fin de l'heure l'informulation ne lui posait aucun problème. Flitwick l'exempta de devoir et elle attendit les autres à la sortie de la salle.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté ? demanda aussitôt Scott. Rogue te donnais le choix.

-C'est une opportunité que je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer j'améliore mes connaissances grâce à ça, répondit calmement Etaine.

-Mais tu passes déjà la moitié de ton temps à la bibliothèque !

-Il y a d'autres moyens que les livres de progresser, déclara Emma. La pratique est aussi importante que la théorie, les deux sont de même coefficient aux épreuves.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'il fait ça comme ça, soupira Anne, il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Sans nul doute, mais pour l'instant ça me profite donc je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-Attends, tu sais que tu es manipulée et tu continues ?

-La vie est remplie de manipulés et de manipulateurs le tout est de pouvoir s'en dégager si cela devient nécessaire. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Rogue de me donner ces cours c'était sa proposition, je n'ai fait qu'accepter.

-Donc vous vous manipulez l'un l'autre, comprit Zane.

-On peut aussi concevoir ça comme un marché mais ta formulation est plus proche de la vérité. Actuellement il y a pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de personnes qui cherchent à faire de même, Rogue compris. Mais la majorité me connaissent mal et me sous-estime ils ne voient qu'une deuxième année, une simple gamine. Pourtant je raisonne et bien mieux qu'ils ne s'y attendent, je ne suis pas qu'une machine à faire des bonnes notes.

-Et ?

-Et ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que j'attaque comme je l'ai fait.

-Blaise ! C'est de lui que tu parles, s'exclama Emma.

-Votre conversation était au-delà de l'étrange, approuva Zane, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Des informations, mais ce que j'ai tiré de lui vaut bien le renseignement que je lui ai communiqué. L'intérêt de rester dans le flou c'est que ton interlocuteur analyse tes propos par rapport à ce qu'il sait et répond en conséquence. C'est aussi l'avantage de réfléchir à voix haute.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire, avoua Zane, tu tournes autour de quelque chose mais du diable si je sais quoi !

-Le seul fait que tu l'ais compris prouve mon imprudence.

-Quelle imprudence ? demanda Swan.

-La fierté que je tire de comprendre autant de chose qui devraient me laisser perplexe et qui me pousse à en parler pour m'en vanter. C'est d'une extrême maladresse car je sais que je ne peux avoir totalement confiance qu'en Saernel. S'il te plaît, pas de sermon sur l'amitié, ajouta-t-elle comme Emma ouvrait la bouche, si vous n'aviez pas été proches de moi je n'aurais pas parlé ainsi.

Etaine ne dit pas un mot de plus tout le temps que dura le repas et les quitta plus tôt, bien consciente qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle ne devait pas laisser les deux camps deviner à quel point elle était proche de la vérité, même si Rogue s'en doutait surement déjà puisqu'elle lui avait posé la question l'an passé. Mais Rogue n'en avait parlé qu'à un seul camp, le sien, quel qu'il soit. Et il n'était certainement pas le seul légilimens les deux camps sauraient bientôt surement. Elle aurait dû dire aux autres de garder ce qu'elle leur avait dit pour eux. « J'aurai dû commencer par ne pas leur en parler », se reprocha-t-elle. Le mal était fait.

Pour ne pas être dérangée elle s'appliqua un sortilège de désillusion et erra dans le château, sans but. Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Elle avait assez exploré le château pour savoir où elle était : le côté nord du château servait de vaste remise à tous les objets dont on n'avait plus usage mais qui étaient encore utilisables. Certains avaient l'air de traîner ici depuis des siècles. Il semblait qu'aucun inventaire n'ait été fait et lorsqu'une salle était remplie on passait à la suivante et ainsi de suite. Ces salles de cours ayant pour professeurs et élèves tant d'objets magiques aux fonctions oubliées faisaient parties du charme de Poudlard.

Etaine se plaqua contre un mur, oubliant qu'elle était invisible, en entendant des voix. L'une d'elle était celle de Flitwick et l'autre appartenait à Dumbledore.

-…Mais la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler est tout autre, Filius, disait justement le directeur.

-Et quelle est-elle donc ?

-De votre élève prodige.

-Etaine Knightley ? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui prouvait son doute d'une telle situation.

-Non, c'est une série de coïncidences qui me troublent. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais j'ai été le professeur du jeune Tom Jedusor, avant qu'il ne change de nom.

Les deux hommes tournèrent et se dirigèrent vers elle. Dumbledore grand et Flitwick petit même à la normal qui le paraissait plus encore. Etaine n'eut même pas peur, la conversation suscitait en elle bien trop de questions. Dumbledore avait été le professeur de Voldemort ?

-Je l'ignorais, répondit l'enseignant de sortilège. Mais pourquoi m'en parler ?

-D'après les informations que m'ont transmis les divers membres du corps enseignant auquel miss Knightley à affaire j'ai pu dresser ce portrait : « Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble qu'elle possède une maîtrise et un talent exceptionnel pour une sorcière de cet âge qu'elle avait déjà à l'orphelinat. Plutôt solitaire, elle est une élève des plus studieuses et d'une attitude exemplaire en classe. Elle est toujours ravie d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et de les perfectionner jusqu'à l'excellence. Ses buts paraissent être la maîtrise la plus totale de l'ensemble des sortes de magies et d'atteindre de son plein potentiel.

« Ai-je raison ?

-Ce me semble une description fidèle, miss Knightley est indéniablement l'élève la plus prometteuse qui ait jamais fréquenté ma classe et elle est assez têtue pour devenir une sorcière d'exception, ce à quoi elle s'emploie.

-Vous la défendez, Filius. C'est ce que je craignais.

On sentait le regret dans les paroles de Dumbledore.

-C'est une élève de ma maison.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous partial ?

-Je connais miss Knightley mieux que vous.

-Il est vrai que vous la côtoyez plus souvent et ainsi vous êtes plus facile à charmer.

-Comment ?!

-Lord Voldemort a agis de la même manière avec l'intégralité de mes collègues du temps où il était élève. Il venait lui aussi d'un orphelinat, n'avait pas d'amis, seuls des fidèles, les précurseurs des mangemorts et affichait le même talent. Son attitude était irréprochable et tous les enseignants ne juraient que par lui. Un peu comme dans le cas de miss Knightley aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes passèrent devant Etaine en la frôlant. La jeune fille se décolla du mur et les suivis à distance raisonnable.

-Vous pensez qu'elle deviendra mage noir ? Miss Knightley ?

-Cela vous semble-t-il si improbable ? C'est vous-même qui m'avez appris qu'elle était Fourchelang. Et elle n'a révélé qu'elle possédait des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets qu'au dernier moment…

-Severus m'a raconté dans qu'elle conditions elle vivait à l'orphelinat. N'importe qui serait secret après avoir vécu ça ! Pensez-vous, elle n'avait que sept ans quand elle a perdu son père et on s'est aussitôt débarrassé d'elle !

-Severus a pris parti, lui aussi admire miss Knightley et je crains qu'elle n'entraîne un rechute chez lui. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai interdit qu'il poursuive les cours particuliers qu'il lui donnait l'an passé, vous étiez sûrement au courant…

-Il m'en avait parlé, oui.

Dumbledore avait interdit à Rogue de continuer à lui donner des cours particuliers ? Mais le professeur de potion le lui avait proposé le matin même !

-Miss Knightley est bien assez puissante ainsi, son niveau et celui d'une fin de deuxième année, et pas celui d'un début. Elle informule ce qui est normalement impossible ou du moins extrêmement rare à cet âge-là. Je crains qu'elle ne soit plus redoutable encore que Lord Voldemort. Il n'atteignait pas ce niveau au même âge.

-Rien ne prouve qu'elle suive le même chemin, protesta Flitwick.

-Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que vous…

Etaine s'arrêta. Il ne servait à rien de continuer d'épier. Mage noir… le voulait-elle vraiment ? Dumbledore avait-il raison ? Son destin était-il tout tracé ?


	7. L'épouvantard

-Tu es en retard, souffla Swan quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Derrière eux avaient pris place Zane et Scott, et devant Emma et Anne. Luna rêvassait devant une fenêtre, son sac posé à côté de la place de Swan. Les Gryffondor discutaient en attendant le professeur. Lupin n'était pas encore arrivé mais les rumeurs étaient lancées car il avait déjà donné un cours ce matin même.

-Il paraît qu'on va faire les épouvantards, dit joyeusement Swan.

-Et tu sais au moins ce que c'est ? demanda Etaine d'un ton sinistre.

Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse. La conversation qu'elle avait surprise la préoccupait trop pour qu'elle voie cela comme une bonne nouvelle.

-Non, mais ce sera toujours mieux que l'an dernier, c'est quoi ? répondit l'hyperactif.

-Ta pire peur. Cette créature prend l'apparence de la chose que tu crains le plus au monde.

-Ah, ouais, pas cool, comprit-il.

-Comme tu dis.

Lupin entra à ce moment, ses vêtements aussi miteux que la veille.

-Rangez vos livres et prenez vos baguettes, nous commencerons par des travaux pratiques.

Enthousiastes, les élèves obéirent. Les travaux pratiques étaient une nouveauté.

-Il y a dans ce château nombre d'épouvantards que mes prédécesseurs n'ont pas pensé à utiliser, dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. C'est un bon sujet d'étude.

Il les entraina jusqu'aux remises d'où Etaine arrivait justement et ouvrit la dernière porte. C'était la salle qu'on était en train de remplir il n'y avait encore qu'un alambic, deux armoires de style ancien et des chaises au dossier droit. A leur arrivée l'une des armoires bougea violemment. Certains élèves reculèrent.

-Notre épouvantard, expliqua Lupin.

Les élèves se répartirent dans la salle.

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? demanda le professeur d'une voix forte en leur faisant face.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Etaine avant même qu'elle ne lève la main. Elle était connue pour être une véritable encyclopédie. On disait en riant qu'à force de passer son temps dans la bibliothèque elle avait attrapé la « dictionnarite ».

-Oui, Suzanne, demanda-t-il en vérifiant sa liste.

-Je me nomme Etaine.

-Mes collègues m'ont parlé de vous, dit-il avec intérêt.

-Rien qui ne soit péjoratif, je l'espère.

-Ils étaient élogieux, le professeur Rogue en particulier.

-Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Les épouvantards sont des créatures qui prennent l'aspect qui terrifiera le plus la personne à qui ils ont affaire, définit-elle. Ils peuvent prendre dans ce but n'importe quelle forme. Ils affectionnent les lieux sombres et peu fréquentés.

-Excellent, cinq points pour Serdaigle.

La sorcière laissa échapper un sourire bien qu'elle ne soit nullement heureuse. Certes, elle venait de faire gagner des points à sa maison mais que se passerait-il si l'épouvantard se tournait vers elle ?

-Etant nombreux nous bénéficions d'un avantage sur cet épouvantard, pouvez-vous me dire lequel ? Emma ?

-Il ne saura pas quelle apparence prendre pour tous nous effrayer.

-Le terme faire mourir de peur serait plus juste, souffla Etaine sans avoir pour but d'être entendue par personne mais Scott lui jeta un regard.

- _Sans aucun doute_ , approuva Saernel.

-Cinq points supplémentaires, annonça le professeur.

Les Serdaigle se regardèrent, étonnés : en moins de cinq minutes ils venaient de gagner dix points. Jamais auparavant un professeur n'avait été aussi généreux.

-Il existe un moyen très simple de neutraliser un épouvantard mais qui nécessite une grande concentration.

Ses paroles remuèrent Etaine « il existe un moyen très simple de » avaient été les derniers mots du Livre de Salazar avant qu'il ne soit détruit par un sortilège à retardement de Voldemort.

-Il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Pour ce faire vous devez obliger l'épouvantard à prendre une forme que vous jugez désopilante. Le sortilège que je vais vous enseigner nécessite que vous visualisiez très clairement l'apparence que vous désirez lui donner en prononçant la formule avec ce geste. Sortez vos baguettes et répétez après moi _Ridikulus._

Il dessina en même temps un rond dans les airs.

- _Ridikulus_ , répéta la classe.

-Bien, dit le professeur, mettez-vous en file, vous allez l'un après l'autre vous confronter à notre épouvantard.

Il y eut une bousculade pendant laquelle Etaine se glissa derrière la file et les Gryffondor passèrent devant. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus peur ? Elle aurait été bien en peine de la dire… Le professeur Lupin ouvrit la porte de l'armoire d'un mouvement de baguette et une bête velue et repoussante en sortie, fixant Kate de son regard rougeoyant. La Gryffondor se tenait, légèrement pâle, devant la créature.

- _Ridikulus_! lança-t-elle.

La bête laissa place à une innocente peluche représentant un chien-loup noir avec des boutons rouges à la place des yeux. Les élèves applaudirent.

-Bravo, au suivant, dit Lupin.

Stephen s'avança, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. La peluche se métamorphose en ce qui semblait un nuage d'encre. Etaine comprit que ce qui faisait peur au garçon était l'obscurité.

- _Ridikulus_!

Un soleil miniature dissipa aussitôt la nappe d'ombre. L'épouvantard se tourna alors vers Emma ! Ne l'avait-elle pourtant pas vu vers la fin de la file, elle aussi ? Elle remarqua alors que la file avait laissé place à un cercle et l'épouvantard pouvait choisir à qui il désirait faire peur de cette manière. A chaque éclat de rire il tremblait un peu plus. Pour avoir grandi à Saint Raphael et Damien la sorcière savait reconnaître la cruauté même si elle ne la dénonçait pas. Et c'en était indéniablement. Elle ne réagit cependant pas après tout le but de cette créature était de leur faire peur et ils apprenaient ainsi à se défendre. Cette leçon pratique valait à elle seule toutes celles de Lockhart, il n'était pas question de l'interrompre. D'ailleurs elle semblait la seule à éprouver quelque émoi, les autres s'amusaient.

- _Il n'y a pas plus cruel que les enfants_ , siffla-t-elle tout bas.

- _Il y a Voldemort_ , répondit Saernel.

Voldemort était sans nul doute plus cruel que les enfants, le serpent avait raison. Cette mention lui ramena en mémoire la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Flitwick et Dumbledore. Des flammes interrompirent ses réflexions : l'épouvantard venait de changer d'apparence. Le feu vivant se répandait dans la pièce et avançait avec ce qui semblait de la convoitise vers la née-moldu qui se tenait, le visage crispé par la concentration. La Fourchelang vit le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal agripper discrètement sa baguette. L'expérience n'était donc pas totalement sans danger comme il avait voulu le leur faire croire.

- _Ridikulus_! lança Emma.

Les flammes se figèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage, changées en cristaux de glaces. Les élèves applaudirent mais un peu plus froidement. Le feu leur avait paru plus dangereux que la bête et l'obscurité supposa Etaine. Colin s'avança d'un pas et la glace devint immédiatement une boule de tentacules gigotants et d'une odeur effroyable. Les élèves reculèrent d'un pas en se bouchant le nez. Etaine fit un mouvement de baguette qui l'enveloppa dans une brise fraîche, lui permettant de ne pas sentir la pestilence.

- _Ridikulus_! s'exclama Colin avec une excitation digne de Swan.

Le truc se dégonfla tel un ballon de baudruche, fonçant dans un des murs sous la force de la décompression. Les autres rirent. Pas Etaine. L'épouvantard venait de se tourner vers elle, la plus proche de lui maintenant qu'il s'était écarté du cercle. Il changea de forme et la sorcière ne put se retenir de reculer en voyant quelle apparence il prenait.

Ce n'était pas monstrueux et de toutes les choses ce fut qu'elle trouva la plus effrayante. C'était une femme. Une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Le teint pâle et sans imperfection, les cheveux bruns rassemblés en une tresse qui lui allait jusqu'à la taille, des yeux d'un gris sombre ensorcelants et un port altier avec dans ses gestes la grâce d'une ballerine. Elle était parfaite et cette perfection laissa un goût amer dans la bouche sèche d'Etaine. L'épouvantard regarda calmement autour de lui comme s'il voyait la pièce pour la première fois et un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut la Fourchelang.

- _Etaine_ , prononça l'apparition d'une voix douce en sifflant. _Cela faisait longtemps que je désirais te rencontrer._

 _-Pas moi_ , murmura la jeune fille, figée, le teint d'une pâleur alarmante.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne faisait face qu'à un épouvantard.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda la femme en penchant la tête sur le côté comme la sorcière le faisait quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. _Je t'apporte la liberté. Tu rampes devant ces gens qui te sont inférieurs. Tu mérites mieux que leur monde miteux et pitoyable_ , poursuivit-elle en montrant d'un mouvement de main Lupin dont les vêtements convenaient à cette description. _Tu mérites que tous se courbent devant toi. C'est ton destin._

Etaine secoua frénétiquement la tête en s'agrippant à sa baguette inutilement pointée sur l'apparition qui la regardait avec un petit sourire ironique. Elle semblait follement s'amuser de la voir tenir ce morceau de bois comme un naufragé une bouée de sauvetage. La Fourchelang ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

-Etaine ? questionna le professeur. Ressaisis-toi ce n'est qu'un…

Avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase deux sortilèges jaillirent de la baguette de la jeune femme, détruisant le bouclier qu'il avait créé par réflexe.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que nous parlons, indiqua l'apparition avec un négligeant mouvement de poignet qui l'envoya contre le mur.

- _Tu comptes obéir à cela ?_ siffla un petit serpent qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sur l'épaule de la femme. _A_ ça ?! C _e n'est pas digne de toi._

Cette apparition causa un grand choc à la Fourchelang.

- _Ne l'écoute pas_ , ordonna Saernel, sur sa propre épaule. _Il ment. Ils mentent tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard._

Oui, un épouvantard. « _Ridikulus_ », pensa la jeune fille mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ne savait pas comment rendre propre au rire quelque chose d'aussi effrayant.

- _Ri…ridikulus_ , répéta Etaine, privilégiant pour une fois l'oral à l'informulation.

- _Encore_ , l'admonesta Saernel.

- _On n'échappe pas au sang qui coule dans ses veines,_ reprit la femme, _il rejaillira en toi comme il l'a fait pour moi, c'est à nous que revient la tâche d'accomplir la volonté de Salazar Serpentard en tant que ses descendants !_

- _Vas-y_ , siffla la vipère.

- _Ridikulus_ , articula la jeune sorcière, sans toutefois savoir comment la rendre ridicule.

L'apparition repoussa le sort sans même un battement de cils et partie dans un rire glacé, un rire de fou qui monta étrangement dans les aigus.

- _Nous nous reverrons bientôt,_ continua-t-elle de rire. _Mais avant cela… Avada Kedavra !_

Etaine releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'éclair vert. Son corps vola, percuta le mur, et retomba sur le sol.

La Fourchelang reprit conscience brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour voir la voûte en arcade du plafond. Tournant la tête sur le côté elle reconnut l'infirmerie. Elle-même était allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs.

-Doucement, lui conseilla une voix.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Severus Rogue assit sur une chaise à côté du matelas.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

-Tu avais trois côtes à faire réparer et un bel hématome à l'arrière du crâne. Cet épouvantard n'y a pas été de main morte.

La Fourchelang se souvint alors du visage de la femme lui souriant et trembla.

- _Calme-toi_ , siffla Saernel en frottant sa tête contre son poignet.

-Du calme, dit le professeur de potion au même moment. Il n'y a plus de danger.

-Pourquoi ? Il y en avait ? marmonna la jeune fille, humiliée.

Un simple épouvantard, elle s'était fait battre par un simple épouvantard !

-Bien sûr. Sinon tu ne serais pas ici. S'ils ne sont pas arrêtés immédiatement les épouvantards peuvent causer beaucoup de dégâts. Ils piochent dans la tête de leur victime les informations dont ils ont besoin pour être le plus effrayant possible. Plus la peur est forte et plus ils peuvent s'identifier à ce qu'ils imitent. Ce que tu as vu devait véritablement te terrifier pour avoir la force de lancer des sortilèges comme on me l'a raconté.

Etaine garda le silence et détourna la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda doucement Rogue.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Bientôt toute l'école, on peut difficilement garder quelque chose de secret avec autant de témoins.

La Fourchelang garda le silence un instant.

-Il est habituel aux épouvantards de posséder les talents de ceux qu'ils imitent ?

-Non, mais les plus expérimentés en sont capables. Plus ils sont vieux plus ils deviennent puissants. Lupin n'aurait pas dû l'utiliser contre une classe de deuxième année, au moins contre une quatrième.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quatre heures, c'est bientôt le repas.

Etaine finit par lever les yeux.

-Je vous remercie d'être passé me voir, professeur, dit-elle en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

-Pas si vite. Mme Pomfresh désire que vous passiez la nuit ici, elle ne veut pas vous exposer à la curiosité de vos camarades.

La Fourchelang remarqua qu'il était repassé au vouvoiement.

-Mais à la vôtre, ce qui constitue, j'en suis sûre, une grande différence.

-Cessez d'agresser tout le monde, miss Knightley, je ne vous veux pas plus de mal que l'année passée.

La jeune fille rougie en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait assommé à l'époque, croyant qu'il lui voulait du mal.

-Si j'avais voulu vous faire parler j'aurais utilisé du veritaserum.

-Mme Pomfresh l'aurait su, le veritaserum laisse des traces entre trente et quarante-huit heures après ingestion selon la dose donnée, récita-t-elle aussitôt.

Les yeux du professeur de potions s'écarquillèrent légèrement de la voir citer avec tant d'exactitude des paroles qu'il avait prononcé l'année précédente.

-Je l'admets, mais pas la légilimentie.

-Qui est illégale dans ce cadre.

-Vous ne vous en seriez pas aperçue puisque vous étiez inconsciente. Vous avez commis une erreur en enfermant vos peurs en vous-même, elles s'y sont développées et ont pris de l'ampleur. Assez pour être capable de vous assommer avec un sortilège de Mort. Estimez-vous heureuse de vous en tirer ainsi, les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves.

Le ton était accusateur.

-Et comment étais-je sensé m'en défendre ? Je ne savais même pas ce dont j'avais peur, je ne l'ai compris que quand il a pris cette apparence, riposta la jeune fille.

-Vous ne saviez pas ?

S'apercevant qu'il haussait le ton il gronda, ne voulant pas alerter Mme Pomfresh :

-Comment pouviez-vous ignorer une peur d'une telle force ? Elle est de celles qui vous font vous réveiller la nuit en hurlant.

-A force de vivre dans la peur on finit par apprendre à l'ignorer, feula-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas par quoi je suis passé. J'ai passé des nuits à hurler comme vous dites, mais pas pour ça, celle-là est nouvelle, jusqu'à une date récente cette potentialité m'aurait laissé indifférente.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle si forte ? Maîtrisez-là comme vous avez maîtrisé les autres. Où en êtes-vous incapable ?

Etaine, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, ferma la bouche en entendant ces derniers mots. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même et se tut.

-Miss Knightley ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il releva sa tête et la tourna vers lui.

-Vous frappez là où cela fait mal, professeur, murmura-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je vois trop de gens en attendre la confirmation pour ne pas avoir peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

Elle garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

-De moi, répondit-elle en se détournant.

-De vous ?

-Je vous entends parler. J'ai vu la réaction de Lucius Malefoy et surpris votre conversation avec lui cet été ainsi que celle entre Dumbledore et le professeur Flitwick. Aucun d'entre vous ne semble douter que je devienne mage noire.

-Et en avez-vous le projet, miss Knightley ? interrogea doucement Rogue mais Etaine sentit le danger de la question et comprit qu'elle en avait trop dit.

-Je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai pas formé de projets pour l'avenir. Je préfère être aveugle, murmura-t-elle en reprenant les paroles qu'elle lui avait déjà empruntées l'an passé.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

-Mais je ne veux pas suivre un chemin tout tracé, dit-elle avec un air sauvage en se tournant vers le professeur de potion. Ce chemin ce sera moi qui le forgerais, était-ce ce que vous vouliez entendre ?

-Je voulais entendre la vérité, et vous l'avez dite. Jamais en entier mais sans jamais mentir totalement. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir répondre par des périphrases, miss Knightley.

-Je ne le prétends pas. Je suis qui je suis, et ce que je suis n'y changera rien.

-Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi.


	8. Dumbledore

-Finalement t'avais visé juste, dit Scott quand elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui. Les épouvantards font mourir de peur.

-Ça va ? demanda Emma l'air inquiète.

Etaine hocha la tête et s'appliqua à découper son rumsteck. Mme Pomfresh avait été difficile à convaincre mais ses hématomes avaient disparus et ses fractures s'étaient résorbées. L'infirmière avait néanmoins voulu la garder en observation mais la vue de Saernel l'avait subitement découragée, surtout quand la Fourchelang avait dit qu'elle ne se séparerait pas de lui. La jeune fille avait promis de passer plus tard dans la semaine et comptait bien tenir cette promesse pour se faire oublier. Rogue était resté un peu avec elle mais ils s'étaient contentés de parler des épouvantards. Celui qui s'était métamorphosé en mage noir avait été détruit par Lupin de peur qu'il ne garde cette forme en mémoire.

-Tu nous as fait peur, dit Swan.

-Ça va, il en faudra plus que ça pour m'avoir, répondit Etaine.

-Non, ça ne va pas, s'exclama Emma. Tu dis toujours cela et la dernière fois tu avais failli te faire embrasser par un détraqueur. Ce n'est pas rien le professeur Lupin nous a dit que les épouvantards exploitaient les peurs des gens et qu'elles leur donnaient de la force. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il fallait apprendre à les contrer.

Toutes les deuxièmes années et certaines premières écoutaient dans un silence religieux. La née-moldue se fâchait rarement mais quand elle le faisait elle était impressionnante, probablement parce qu'elle n'en semblait pas capable tant qu'on ne la connaissait que de loin. Etaine, pourtant, n'avait pas relevé la tête et s'appliquer à couper sa viande en morceaux égaux.

-Dans ce cas je suis heureuse que le professeur Lupin l'ait dit _avant_ de nous mettre face à l'épouvantard, dit la jeune fille en appuyant bien sur le « avant ».

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi Etaine, tu minimises tout, tu veux paraître dure mais ce n'est pas vrai !

La Fourchelang leva une main et la tête.

-Les faibles meurent, les autres s'endurcissent, c'est là-dedans que j'ai grandi et je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain. Je suis qui je suis et pas autre chose. Tous, vous cherchez à m'interprétez, et vous y réussissez, parfois. Je ne suis pas dure, mais je ne suis plus faible. Les faibles j'en ai entendu parler de certains qui ont fait de grande choses. Mais le plus souvent ils se sont cachés derrière un rôle construit sur mesure pour paraître effrayant. Des forts j'en ai vu aussi, j'en vois assis autour de moi. J'ai appris à résister quand on voulait me voir brisée et pour cela je me suis construite à la hâte et ma maison fuit de partout. Parfois le toit tombe mais je le reconstruis aussitôt. Toujours aussi branlant mais tout de même là. Ce que tu me proposes c'est d'en construire une autre, plus solide, mais je ne suis pas sûre que la pluie ne me surprenne pas et me noie. Et si je le fais, ma maison sera belle, certes, mais si elle s'écroule je serais bien plus démunie encore qu'avec ma maison en ruine.

-Bon sang, je ne te parle pas de construction, je te parle de toi !

-Je sais, et moi j'ai fait l'analogie, répondit calmement la sorcière en enfournant le premier morceau.

-Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas d'émotions, tout le monde en a, je les ait vu l'an dernier !

-J'en ai, je les ai enfermées dans la cave mais parfois on les aide et elles forcent la porte pour tout détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Alors elles partent et je reconstruis ma maison qui s'écroule, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressortent et recommencent. Il n'est pas possible de les enfermer à double tour, elles forcent tous les cadenas, soulèvent toutes les barres de métal et font fondre les murs de leur prison comme de l'acide.

-Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point ce que tu dis est horrible ?! Tu renies tes sentiments, tes émotions, ce qui fait de toi un être humain !

-Si les murs de la prison n'étaient pas là c'est moi que l'acide de mon âme rongerait. Les âmes sont pures et innocente à la naissance, ce qu'on fait de vous les transforme, les salis, les détruits. Et jamais elles ne retrouveront leur pureté. Ainsi va le monde et rien ne l'arrête dans sa marche vers la destruction.

Emma retomba sur sa chaise, pâle.

-Tu penses que j'ai tort de parler comme ça ? Tu as sans doute raison ton âme est trop pure pour voir les tortures de la mienne car elle est double. L'une et l'autre se combattent sans fin et sans repos. Elles ne connaissent pas la paix, l'une car elle a tout pris pour l'autre et l'autre car elle supporte les assauts de la seconde. Tu me dis que c'est cruel ? Mais c'est le jour et la nuit. L'un laisse la place à l'autre dans l'infini de l'éternité. Ce cycle est partout et jamais on ne le voit. Cet épouvantard avait mal quand vous riiez, et pourtant il vous faisait du mal à son tour. La seule différence est que vous étiez plusieurs et lui seul. Un cycle éternel que rien n'arrête jamais. Mais parfois quelqu'un se dresse, se révolte et le cycle finit par le broyer. On peut établir un parallèle pour le moins intéressant avec Voldemort : il a été détruit en voulant empêcher sa destruction. Et il en va de même avec tous les tyrans, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Peut-on empêcher la nuit de laisser place au jour et vice-versa ? Non, le temps est en cela insurpassable et c'est ce qui fait de lui la plus puissante des magies. Celle que l'on ne maîtrise pas. Le temps érode les montagnes, creuse les gouffres et forge l'Histoire. C'est par bien des côtés un modèle inimitable. Le temps gagne toujours. Et ce temps j'en manque pour me faire à l'amitié. Ce temps je ne l'ai pas.

La Fourchelang balaya du regard la petite assemblée silencieuse.

-Je ne peux pas être plus clair et c'est pourtant bien assez compliqué déjà. Je peux avoir les mots qui forgent les armées, si les armées comprenaient combien elles sont futiles. Nous avons trop compliqué les choses pour voir ce qui est simple et moi plus que tout autre j'en suis incapable. J'ai pour réflexe de chercher à décoder les moindres gestes, les moindres paroles, les moindres inflexions dans la voix. C'est un talent utile et je ne saurais m'en départir, par choix ou par possibilité. En contrepartie de cela je vois la beauté des choses simples derrière un voile. Je les perçois mais je ne sais m'en réjouir car je les envie. Néanmoins, je regrette parfois de ne plus voir les choses comme vous, dans leur magnificence si évidente qu'on ne l'aperçoit qu'après être devenu aveugle. Et quand j'essaye de changer, de m'ouvrir, de m'expliquer, je vous vois tous muets devant moi. C'est, je le crois, la plus grande preuve que ce n'est plus pour moi, j'ai perdu ce droit à la mort de mon père et à mon entrée à l'orphelinat. Maintenant si ça ne vous ennui pas je vais éviter de continuer à me donner en spectacle devant tout Poudlard.

Saernel tendit une dernière fois le cou pour attraper un morceau de viande et remonta dans sa chevelure. Etaine se leva, saisit son assiette, et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la table. Avec un calme tout ce qu'il y a de plus artificiel elle avala quelques bouchées au goût de cendre puis quitta la Grande Salle après quelques minutes et déambula dans le château telle une âme en peine. La lune jetait une clarté argenté sur le sol, ce serait bientôt la pleine lune. En attendant le château avait un air irréel, hors du temps. Elle était allée trop loin pour entendre autre chose qu'un vague grondement provenant des élèves qui retournaient dans leurs dortoirs. La nuit était paisible. Etaine s'accouda contre un muret et regarda le ciel nocturne. Cela lui rappela Terry.

- _Dis, Saernel, tu sais ce qu'est Terry ?_

 _-Pas un humain, l'odeur et proche mais tout à fait la même. Et ce n'est pas celle de vos_ parfums.

- _C'est bon, Saernel, je ne peux tout de même pas interdire aux gens de se parfumer._

 _-On peut tout de même essayer ? Cette odeur était vraiment horrible…_

 _-Rassures-toi, je ferais en sorte de ne plus m'approcher autant d'Elizabeth. De toute manière nous ne nous voyons pas souvent._

 _-Tant mieux._

 _-Toujours aussi charitable, Saernel._

 _-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ne pas l'être ?_

 _-Ne change rien, tu es parfait_ , rit-elle.

 _-Il y a quelqu'un._

La Fourchelang ne bougea pas.

- _Où ?_

 _-Devant la troisième porte à ta droite quand tu te retourneras. C'est Dumbledore._

 _-Dumbledore ? Que veut-il ?_

 _-Il ne bouge pas, il n'est même pas sous sortilège de désillusion._

 _-C'était le premier truc à dire._

 _-Tu comptes l'assommer ?_

 _-Tu es fou ? Vu le pourcentage de chance que j'y arrive autant me jeter de la tour d'astronomie tout de suite !_

 _-Bon, c'était une idée comme ça. Et on l'avait déjà appliqué sur Rogue._

 _-Qui finalement ne nous voulait rien._

 _-Il aurait tout aussi bien pu vouloir nous tuer. D'ailleurs nous étions d'accord sur ce point à l'époque._

 _-C'est vrai. Tu crois que Dumbledore est Fourchelang ?_

-Assez pour reconnaître mon nom lorsqu'il en est fait mention, déclara le directeur.

-Manifestement. Vous souhaitiez me parler ?

-Une conclusion des plus évidentes puisque vous aviez remarqué cela avec votre serpent depuis près d'une minute. Bien que je ne prétende pas avoir suivi l'intégralité de votre conversation, il m'a semblé que vous aviez mentionné le professeur Rogue.

-En effet, répondit Etaine en regardant par-dessus les créneaux.

C'était le vide mais elle aurait assez de temps pour invoquer un balai si le directeur l'attaquait. Elle se retourna pour voir le vieil homme à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Saernel. Il se tenait, le visage indéchiffrable, mais sa main n'était pas refermée sur sa baguette.

-Vous envisagez toutes les possibilités, miss Knightley. Pensez-vous que je vais vous attaquer ?

-C'est une possibilité. Je crois que l'on pourrait appeler ça résoudre un problème, mais je doute que vous vous abaissiez à ce niveau. Les livres ne seraient pas si élogieux à votre égard et vos conseils si prisés.

-Je retiens le compliment miss Knightley.

-C'était une simple constatation, mais je pense qu'à partir de ces trois phrases vous êtes déjà occupé à établir des parallèles avec Lord Voldemort.

-Vous manifestez la même intelligence vive que lui, et la même promptitude à réagir quand vous sentez le danger.

-Dois-je interpréter cela comme un éloge ou une promesse de menace ?

-Je répondrais exactement de la même manière que vous.

-Vous choisissez donc les chemins détournés.

-Vous les avez-vous-même revendiqué lors du repas.

-Vous êtes déjà au courant ? Oui, j'aime à m'exprimer par des circonvolutions.

-Et vous y êtes très doué. Je ne doute pas que vous réunissiez beaucoup de partisans si vous en cherchiez.

-J'en connais de tout prêt qui me voit déjà dans un rôle sur mesure que je n'occuperais pas.

-Le pouvoir ne vous tente-t-il pas ?

-Ecrasez les moldus et nés-moldus ne m'intéresse pas mon père était moldu et l'un des hommes les plus estimables que j'ai jamais connu. Et j'ai dans mon année à Serdaigle deux nés-moldus qui me sont sympathiques.

-Ce n'est pas là la réponse à ma question.

-C'est celle que vous sous-entendiez.

-Vous mentez par omission, miss Knightley, mais pas directement.

-Si l'on devait tout dire, on ne ferait que parler et l'on n'agirait jamais.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

-Le point est pour vous, miss Knightley. Pourquoi avoir mentionné Severus ?

-Saernel faisait référence à un épisode de l'an passé, rien qui n'ai encore d'influence aujourd'hui je l'espère.

-Qu'était-ce ?

-Une dispute.

-A quel sujet ?

-Comptez-vous vous livrez à un véritable interrogatoire ?

-Parlez-moi de l'orphelinat dans ce cas.

-Il est des choses qu'on préfère oublier, professeur.

-Et d'autres dont on ne peut que se rappeler.

-En effet, mais si vous voulez entendre dire du mal de moi je suis sûre que vous trouverez en la personne de la directrice une source opportune. Elle éprouvera le plus grand plaisir à vous dire que je suis une abomination et que je brutalise les autres élèves… En oubliant de mentionner que généralement les bagarres font figure d'embuscades qui se déroulent à trois contre deux. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous désireriez savoir ? demanda-t-elle avec un mélange de politesse et de défi.

-Quand êtes-vous entré à l'orphelinat ?

-Il y a cinq ans, presque.

-Avez-vous déjà rêvé d'en tuer les occupants ?

-Tout le monde a un jour voulu éliminer quelqu'un.

-Répondez à ma question.

-Oui, quasiment tous, mais cela m'aurait envoyé au centre de détention pour mineur. Cela fait-il de moi à vos yeux une meurtrière ?

-Avez-vous déjà tué ?

-Seulement en rêve…

-Je ne vais donc pas aller par quatre chemin, miss Knightley. Deviendrez-vous mage noir ?

-Et je vous répondrais avec autant de clarté : je l'ignore.

-Vous l'ignorez ?

-Les destins des personnes dépendent en grande partie des obstacles qui se dressent sur leur route. Et ils ne sont pas toujours faciles à surmonter. Pas plus qu'à prévoir. Je ne peux donc répondre à votre question autrement.

-L'envisagez-vous ?

-Vous parlez d'un lointain futur, professeur. Je me concentre sur celui qui est proche et j'écarte cette potentialité de mon esprit. Je n'ai fait aucun plan et n'ait aucune raison actuelle de le devenir.

-Et si des obstacles se dressaient sur votre chemin ?

-J'aviserais en temps et en lieu.

-Je crois n'avoir pas été assez clair, comptez-vous nous trahir ?

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait allégeance à quiconque d'autre qu'à moi-même. Mais je pourrais vous interroger sur le « nous ».

-Dois-je comprendre que vous rallierez l'autre camp ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Je ne suis pas Gryffondor, professeur, mais pas non plus Serpentard. Ne me confondez pas avec Lord Voldemort comme les gens ont bien souvent tendance à le faire.

-Et s'il devait s'avérer qu'il était bien plus proche de vous que vous ne le pensiez ?

-Mon père était la seule personne que je considérais de ma famille. Je sais que j'ai certainement un lien de parenté avec Voldemort, mais qu'importe qu'il soit mon grand-père ou un lointain cousin, cela n'influe en rien sur mes opinions.

Dumbledore garda le silence un long moment pendant lequel Etaine se demanda ce qu'il avait découvert qui l'avait mené à ce sous-entendu. Le vieil homme releva la tête.

-Sois, mais ne vous approchez pas d'Harry Potter.

-Je ne vois pas de raison de le faire.

-Et apprenez la politesse.

Un sourire ironique se peignit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Polie elle pouvait l'être, quand ça l'arrangeait. Sinon elle n'y voyait aucun avantage.

-Je m'y essayerais peut-être, répliqua-t-elle.

-Quand aux leçons que vous preniez l'an passé avec Severus, elles sont suspendues.

-Pour quelle raison, monsieur ?

Comment Dumbledore allait-il se justifier ?

-Vous n'en avez nul besoin, vous êtes déjà bien assez douée dans ce domaine.

-On n'est jamais assez doué, et une allusion à une potion normalement étudiée l'année suivante fait souvent bonne impression dans une copie.

-Dans ce cas vous étudierez la potion en question l'année suivante.

-Est-ce une décision du professeur Rogue ou la vôtre, monsieur ?

-La mienne, et vous vous y plierez, comme Severus. Avez-vous une autre question ?

-Euh, oui ! se rappela-t-elle. Saernel aimerait savoir si vous pouvez interdire l'usage de parfums dans le château.

Dumbledore ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et lui tourna le dos.

- _Tu le lui as vraiment demandé ?_

 _-Non, j'ai parlé de castagnettes. Tu as entendu que je sache._

 _-Oui, mais je ne croyais pas que tu le ferais._

 _-Preuve que tu ne me connais pas encore parfaitement._

 _-Toi non plus._

 _-Je sais._


	9. Sirius Black

Suite à son discours les autres deuxièmes années s'étaient légèrement éloignées d'elle. L'atmosphère d'entente qui avait régnée avant les vacances d'été avait bien pris fin. Même Swan passait davantage de temps avec les premières années. Il venait désormais vers Etaine plus pour les devoirs que pour autre chose. Intérieurement la Fourchelang s'en voulait : si elle avait été moins méfiante elle aurait parfaitement pu devenir amie avec l'hyperactif. Mais c'était non seulement plus simple mais aussi plus sage : elle ne le désignait pas comme un pion à manipuler ainsi. Extérieurement elle ne témoignait pas la moindre émotion, elle était comme un morceau de glace que rien ne pouvait faire fondre.

La bibliothèque était redevenue son sanctuaire. Ses recherches sur les Malefoy avaient confirmées qu'ils avaient de tout temps été partisans de l'idéologie de Voldemort. Lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres Lucius Malefoy avait prétendu être soumis à l'imperium et renié son allégeance. Il était maintenant particulièrement proche du ministère dans lequel il possédait de nombreux contacts. Il avait bien réussi et il serait dangereux de s'en faire un ennemi dans sa situation irrégulière il serait bien capable d'enquêter et de trouver. Ce ne lui serait d'ailleurs pas difficile, il en avait certainement parlé avec Rogue. Rogue. Rogue qui lui avait donné un cours particulier lundi malgré la défense de Dumbledore. Il semblait décidé à désobéir aux consignes du directeur. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs parlé.

-Je ne vois aucune raison de lui obéir sur ce point, avait dit le professeur de potion. La justification qu'il m'a donnée est sans fondement quand on voit votre réaction par rapport à un épouvantard. Passe-moi l'ellébore.

-N'est-ce pas risqué ?

-C'est vous qui me demandez ça, miss Knightley ?

-Tout est toujours risqué, c'est vrai. Mais là il s'agit d'un ordre direct.

-Il vous l'a demandé, à vous aussi ?

-Non, il me l'a annoncé, nuance.

-Un broc d'eau et trois feuilles de béladone, réclama Rogue.

Etaine regarda silencieusement la mixture passer du bleu au rose fuchsia. La potion tue-loup était extrêmement difficile à réaliser et dépassait le niveau de nombre de Maîtres des potions. Severus Rogue ne semblait pourtant n'y éprouver pas plus de difficultés qu'à l'habitude mais la Fourchelang se souvenait l'avoir vu réaliser une décoction explosive qui avait fait fondre le verre des bocaux qui s'alignaient contre les murs quand elle avait brusquement jaillit du chaudron.

-M. Zabini m'a parlé d'un incident dans le train, lâcha-t-il en mirant un flacon rempli d'un précipité orangé.

-Lucius Malefoy avait raison les rumeurs vont vites.

-Quand arrêterez-vous d'esquiver mes questions ? soupira-t-il.

-Probablement jamais, je ne le fait pas exprès, répondit-elle en lui tendant les ailes de billywig.

Il haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas encore demandé cet ingrédient.

-Comment avance la tue-loup ? se contenta-t-il de demander en les ajoutant dans la mixture.

-Je dirais une dizaine de minutes, répondit la Fourchelang en jetant un coup d'œil au deuxième chaudron qui bouillait, quatorze mesures et demi d'eau et pas moins de cinq mesures de tue-loup à l'intérieur.

-Pas d'approximation, miss Knightley, l'exactitude est nécessaire à la préparation des potions.

-Certes, mais c'est la première fois que je vois une potion tue-loup, et c'est vous le Maître des potions ici.

-La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien.

-Ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer, rit-elle, mais ce n'était qu'une vérité générale.

-Passe-moi la poudre de cloporte.

La jeune fille lui tendit le bol dans lequel elle avait soigneusement écrasé les animaux. Rogue s'absorba dans les tours qu'il devait faire pour amener la potion jusqu'à sa deuxième phase.

-Pourquoi en faire une telle quantité puisqu'elle sera périmée dans quelques semaines ? questionna-t-elle quand il reposa la louche.

-Parce qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé moyen de diminuer le volume, mais je compte m'en occuper cette année. Ce sera notre principal sujet d'étude. Trois minutes, jugea-t-il en voyant le contenu de la deuxième marmite.

Il s'assit sur un bureau et chercha à croiser son regard. Etaine, habitué à ce qu'il tente de fouiller son esprit quand il n'arrivait pas à la cerner se concentra sur son épaule, technique qu'elle utilisait depuis l'année précédente pour s'esquiver.

-Où en étions-nous ?

La Fourchelang sourit et demanda :

-Qui cherchez-vous à approvisionner pour faire cette potion si près de la pleine lune ?

-A vous de le découvrir, miss Knightley, je n'ai pour ma part pas le droit de parler.

-Pas plus que vous n'aviez celui de continuer ces leçons.

-Que s'est-il passé avec le détraqueur ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

-Votre réponse confirme ce que m'a rapporté M. Zabini.

-Les informations fournies par Blaise m'ont permises d'avancer plus rapidement dans mes recherches.

C'était vrai, elle savait désormais la formule du sort, mais pas son action.

-Pour contrer les détraqueurs ?

-Cette déduction était simple, professeur.

-C'est un sort d'un très haut niveau.

-On me l'a dit. Mais en la circonstance je crois que je préfère me retrouver face à un détraqueur en le connaissant qu'en l'ignorant.

-Sage décision, comment comptez-vous procéder ?

-Comment me conseilleriez-vous de le faire ?

-Vous ne savez pas encore comment faire fonctionner ce sortilège, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais je trouverais.

-Le contraire m'étonnerait.

La Fourchelang inclina légèrement la tête, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien sous-entendre par ce ton ironique légèrement amer.

-Vous serez une sorcière d'exception, il n'y a pas de doute à cela, murmura-t-il, visiblement pour lui-même.

- _Il est plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux_ , siffla soudain Saernel.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, professeur, et pas qu'une fois. Mais mon image est associée à un autre souvenir…

-Vous aussi visez juste, miss Knightley.

-J'ai de l'aide en la personne de Saernel.

- _Et rebelote_ , lança le serpent _._

 _-C'était voulu._

Elle regarda de nouveau le professeur de potion.

-Le passé est difficile à oublier, et je pense que je ne vous y aide pas.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, miss Knightley, et surtout pas de soutien moral.

-J'ai l'habitude de réfléchir à voix haute.

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner à sa potion. Le message était clair : le sujet était clôturé. Etaine lâcha un soupir silencieux et entrepris de découper des racines. Son rôle était davantage celui d'un assistant que d'un élève. Rogue la laissa partir une demi-heure plus tard, légèrement en retard sur l'horaire prévu. Mais ce n'était pas exceptionnel. En remontant des cachots elle tomba sur Terry qui parut gêné de la voir. Il masqua rapidement sa surprise et lui proposa de l'accompagner à la Grande Salle. La Fourchelang accepta et ils se mirent en route. Terry n'était pas particulièrement bavard mais tout de même de bonne compagnie. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et chacun alla rejoindre ceux de son année, déjà attablés. La jeune fille se demanda fugitivement pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé en même temps qu'eux avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Elle s'assit à côté de Scott qui ne leva même pas la tête.

-Alors, demanda Anne, comment allait la terreur des cachots ?

Etaine haussa les épaules, peu désireuse de relancer la fille blonde sur sa prétendue liaison avec le professeur de potion.

-Allez, insista la fille blonde.

-Comme d'habitude, à ce qui me semblait, lâcha la Fourchelang en s'emparant d'un bout de pain.

Saernel quitta sa chevelure pour s'avancer vers des pilons de poulets.

-Je ne m'habitue pas à le voir, glissa Anne en fixant le reptile.

-Il comprend, tu sais, répliqua doucement Etaine, surprise qu'elle continue la conversation. Une cible en vue pour toi ?

-Une cible ?

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

-Un gars si tu préfères.

-Terry me plaît bien, avoua la blonde sans la moindre pudeur, mais je crois que c'est toi qu'il veut.

-Analyse, miss entremetteuse, s'il te plaît, réclama la Fourchelang, curieuse de voir quels indices elle avait trouvé.

-Je t'en prie, s'exclama Anne comme si elle était particulièrement bornée. Tu lui parle le premier jour et il t'accompagne à la Grande Salle la semaine suivante, il ne faut pas être devin.

-C'est un gamin, les gamins se fichent de ce genre de chose, l'année dernière il n'y avait que toi pour t'en préoccuper.

-On ne dirait pas, tu l'as vu ? Si je ne savais pas qu'il est en première j'aurais cru que c'était une troisième.

-Sur ce point je dois admettre que tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Saernel.

-Quoi ?

Etaine sourit à la fille blonde et changea de sujet.

-C'est vrai que Black a été vu ?

-Ouais, t'as un train de retard Etaine, lança Swan en tendant la main pour attraper un morceau de pain. Ça date de la semaine dernière.

-Où ?

-Pas loin d'ici, confia Emma.

-Il vient à Poudlard, pronostiqua Zane.

-Mais non, répliqua Scott en riant.

Pourtant Zane avait raison. La soirée d'Halloween le confirma. Peu après le festin, alors que les deuxièmes années étaient installés dans le salle commune pour livrer un tournoi d'échec le professeur Flitwick apparut et demanda à tous les Serdaigle de redescendre dans le grande salle. Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec un tourbillon de questions. Les Gryffondor étaient déjà là, les autres maisons arrivèrent en même temps qu'eux. Dumbledore attendait les étudiants.

-Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, déclara le vieil homme que tous fixaient en l'attente de réponse. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé.

Il s'adressa ensuite aux deux préfets en chef, Pénélope Deauclaire et un Gryffondor, leur demandant de solliciter les fantômes si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le directeur s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsqu'il sembla se raviser :

-J'oubliais, vous allez avoir besoin de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrases mais des sacs de couchages violets, un pour chaque élève, apparurent sur le sol tandis que les tables étaient repoussées contre les murs. Etaine ouvrit de grands yeux, de deux gestes négligents Dumbledore avait métamorphosé la Grande Salle. C'était une belle démonstration de pouvoir. Le vieil homme leur souhaita un bon sommeil et quitta la pièce en refermant les portes derrière lui. Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt et les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle se précipitèrent vers leurs homologues de Gryffondor pour entendre toute l'histoire.

-C'est Sirius Black, révéla Ginny.

-Il a agressé la grosse dame qui garde notre salle commune, renchérit Stephen.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'il a pu entrer ici ? s'étonna Emma.

Les Gryffondor n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que leur préfet en chef les interrompait.

-Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchages, cria le Weasley. Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !

Les Serdaigle grommelèrent et s'installèrent contre un mur, entre un groupe de Poufsouffle de cinquième année et des Gryffondor de troisième. Le débat faisait rage. Scott suggéra que Black avait peut-être transplaner, un Poufsouffle qu'il s'était déguisé, un Gryffondor qu'il avait volé jusqu'ici à l'aide d'un balai… Mais Etaine savait qu'aucune de ces suppositions n'étaient juste. Une Gryffondor prit la parole, invoquant l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , et démonta toutes les théories en présence. Et avant qu'on ait pu en formuler d'autres le préfet en chef fit s'éteindre toutes les lumières et réclama le silence.

Etaine se glissa dans son sac de couchage comme tous les autres mais discuta avec Saernel.

- _Magie noire ?_ soupçonnait le serpent.

- _Avec un tel niveau et sans baguette ? Et pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?_

 _-Il a trompé les détraqueurs ou les a corrompu, en tout cas._

 _-La corruption n'est pas impossible. Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une bonne période pour les détraqueurs, et on dit de Black qu'il était l'un des plus fidèles à Voldemort._

 _-Et tu crois qu'il va chercher à le rejoindre ?_

 _-Peut-être, mais pourquoi aller à Poudlard ? A moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y soit toujours depuis l'année dernière…_

 _-Non, Dumbledore aura fouillé encore et encore le château. Il n'y est plus_ , répondit la vipère _._

 _-Dans ce cas peut-être cherche-t-il quelque chose pour le compte de son maître. Quelque chose qui serait gardé à Poudlard comme la Pierre Philosophale il y a trois ans._

 _-C'est fort possible. Mais la question est s'il est seul ou en mission pour Voldemort._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Saernel ?_

 _-S'il a déjà rencontré Voldemort celui-ci aurait pu réagir de deux manières : garder Black avec lui pour l'aider ou l'envoyer chercher quelque chose d'essentiel à son retour. Si c'est le cas Black est ici à la recherche d'un objet magique précis._

 _-Et s'il ne l'a pas rencontré Black fait cavalier seul et cherche à venger sa déchéance. Il est ici pour Potter, pour anéantir celui qui a détruit son maître_ , comprit Etaine.

- _Le tout est de savoir laquelle de ces deux possibilité est la bonne._

 _-Rogue est légilimens,_ déclara la sorcière, _et Dumbledore probablement aussi, tu as vu son regard quand il te fixe ? C'est la même chose que Severus. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort aurait permis à quelqu'un connaissant sa localisation de s'approcher si près de son pire ennemi sachant que celui-ci pourrait la découvrir… Black est seul. Seul et désespéré ou en tout cas à moitié fou._

 _-Tu as probablement raison_ , admit le serpent. _Mais depuis quand appelles-tu Rogue « Severus » ?_

 _-Je l'ai appelé Severus ?_

 _-Oui._

Etaine ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

- _Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée. La théorie d'Anne doit commencer à me taper sur les nerfs._

La fille blonde ne s'était pas démontée et revenait de temps en temps à la charge. A un moment la Fourchelang avait même été tentée de lui faire croire qu'elle avait raison. Mais si cela était venu aux oreilles de Rogue, et ce serait assurément le cas, elle aurait perdu des avantages. Son regard commençait lentement à changer.

Réfléchissant à la façon dont Sirius Black avait pu entrer à Poudlard elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il avait sûrement procédé de la même manière que pour s'évader d'Azkaban, mais comment ? Elle l'ignorait elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une veillée funèbre comme en fin de l'année précédente.

Toutes les heures un professeur revenait dans la Grande Salle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, lui permettant de mesurer le temps. Ils échangeaient à chaque fois quelques mots avec les préfets puis repartaient. Vers trois heures du matin ce fut au tour du professeur Dumbledore qui se dirigea vers Percy et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. La pièce était silencieuse, la plupart des élèves s'étant endormi. Ils échangèrent dans un murmure à propos de Black qui n'avait pas été retrouvé et de la grosse dame. La porte se rouvrit et un troisième s'approcha.

-Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé, annonça Rogue. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.

-Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ? questionna le directeur.

-Tout a été fouillé, assura le professeur de potion.

-Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

-Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ?

Etaine remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à épier la conversation. Devant elle l'un des Gryffondor venait de bouger la tête.

-J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres, répondit Dumbledore.

-Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, monsieur le directeur, juste avant le début du trimestre ? dit Rogue dans un souffle, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

-Je me souviens, Severus.

Quelque chose sonnait comme une menace dans la voix du directeur. Le professeur de potion soupçonnait quelque chose qui n'était pas du goût de Dumbledore.

-Il parait presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne, continua néanmoins le Maître des potions. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé…

-Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, le fit taire le vieil homme. Il faut que j'aille voir les détraqueurs à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

C'était donc Lupin que Rogue soupçonnait ?

-Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, monsieur le directeur ? demanda le préfet en chef.

-Oh, si, répondit le vieil homme avec une froideur sans équivoque, mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun détraqueur ne franchira l'enceinte de cette école tant que j'en serai le directeur.

La Fourchelang prit le risque d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'air de profonde rancœur sur le visage du Maître des potions quand Dumbledore lui tourna le dos.


	10. Le tournoi d'échec

Le lendemain matin l'intrusion de Sirius Black était le principal sujet de conversation. Néanmoins les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle étaient fermement décidés à continuer leur tournoi déjà entamé. Mais la plupart des inscrits s'étaient désintéressés et on avait décidé pour les remplacer d'ouvrir la compétition à tout venant. Pour que les élèves de toutes les maisons puissent participer le tournoi se déroulerait dans la Grande Salle. Les échecs versions sorciers étaient un jeu populaire et l'on vit bientôt s'inscrire de nombreux noms. Cela allait des timides premières années jusqu'aux septièmes et même certains enseignants. Même Peeves avait essayé de participer mais il ne put se retenir de balancer le plateau de jeu à travers la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la tête du baron sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. De tous les occupants de Poudlard il était bien le seul à faire peur à l'esprit frappeur qui s'enfuit en caquetant. Pas moins d'une quarantaine d'élèves avaient ainsi décidé de s'inscrire. Ce qui amenait le nombre de participant à soixante-quatre avec les enseignants et les vingt membres du club échecs qui avaient sauté sur l'occasion si l'on excluait Peeves que de toute manière personne n'avait compté. Le tournoi débuta le lendemain matin d'Halloween et devait se poursuivre jusqu'à la rencontre des deux finalistes. Il y avait des membres d'un peu toutes les maisons dans le tournoi et le tirage au sort désigna un septième année de Serpentard contre Etaine. Il devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus que la Fourchelang et tenta dans un premier temps de l'intimider avant que Saernel ne lui siffle à la figure. L'incident avait dû singulièrement le perturber car il perdit en moins d'une heure.

Le deuxième duel l'opposa à une Poufsouffle de quatrième qui se révéla être une dilettante. Le troisième contre un Serdaigle de deux ans son aîné qui lui causa beaucoup de problèmes. Sur les soixante-quatre inscrits ne restait que huit concurrents quand arriva le déjeuner. Il y avait un sixième année de Gryffondor et un Weasley de troisième également dans cette maison. Une Poufsouffle de première année frémissait sous les regards sombres de Rogue que le tirage avait désigné comme son prochain adversaire. Du corps enseignant étaient également en lice le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Dumbledore. Restait en outre un Serpentard de cinquième année et Etaine, surprise d'avoir tenue jusque-là.

Le repas se termina et les paires se reformèrent. Echangeant des politesses avec son adversaire de Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley, la Fourchelang détourna l'attention du rouquin assez pour qu'il tombe dans son piège et finisse mat après quelques retournement de situation. Rogue avait tellement déstabilisé son adversaire que la jeune fille lui offrit une victoire facile. Flitwick et Dumbledore étaient toujours dans un duel aussi acharné que silencieux tant chacun essayait de prévoir les prochains coups de l'autre. Flitwick fut finalement éliminé et le Serpentard de cinquième année fut le vainqueur de la joute qui l'opposa au Gryffondor. Dans le souvenir d'Etaine celui-ci faisait partie du club échec.

La demi-finale opposa Rogue à Dumbledore et après une heure entière le directeur tomba dans l'un des innombrables pièges tendus par le professeur de potion qui se révélait un expert. Le duel opposant la sorcière au Serpentard dura moins longtemps et après une longue incertitude la jeune fille fini par le remporter.

La Fourchelang observa les derniers temps de l'affrontement entre les deux professeurs, enregistrant leurs techniques. La tactique de Rogue lui sembla particulièrement vicieuse mais celle de Dumbledore aussi était à plusieurs niveaux. Pendant tout le match les deux hommes parlèrent d'un ton léger de l'évasion de Black et de la composition de potions.

Etaine se fit la réflexion que les échecs dévoilaient le mode de raisonnement des gens. Dumbledore par exemple s'avérait bien plus complexe que le personnage sympathique qu'il montrait au monde. Et Severus particulièrement retord.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle Severus ? se demanda-t-elle en l'observant avancer un pion.

Dumbledore envoya une tour à sa rencontre, dégarnissant le roi.

-Echec par découverte, signala Rogue d'une voix traînante.

Dumbledore fut contraint à une action inutile et le professeur de potion se créa une deuxième reine avec laquelle il eut tôt fait de mettre un terme à la partie. Les Serpentard applaudirent leur directeur de maison pendant que le vieil homme lui serrait la main, bon joueur.

Les deux finalistes prirent place et le professeur de potion qui avait tiré les blancs ouvrit le match.

-Je ne vous savais pas férue d'échec, miss Knightley.

-Je ne vous y savais pas expert au point d'arriver en finale, professeur, répondit-elle.

Les élèves autour d'eux échangèrent des coups d'œil : Rogue saisissait chaque occasion pour enlever des points aux maisons qui pouvaient ravir la coupe aux Serpentard comme c'était le cas des Serdaigle en ce moment.

-Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes déjà fait une opinion concernant la manière dont Black a réussi à contourner les défenses mises en place autour de l'école, dit-il de son ton doucereux habituel.

Les élèves se regardèrent, surpris. Rogue demandait son avis à un élève ? C'était du jamais vu.

C'est donc ça qu'il veut, pensa Etaine.

-Vous surestimez mon analyse je n'ai pas assez de données en main pour pouvoir formuler une hypothèse.

-Certes, mais je suis sûr que vous avez une idée.

-Pour cela il faudrait déjà que je sache comment les détraqueurs savent-ils qui ils ont en face d'eux.

-Ils ne le savent pas les détraqueurs sont aveugles. Mais ils sont capables de reconnaître une personne à ses souvenirs et sa manière de penser. Et ils ont fréquenté Black pendant un certain nombre d'années.

-A-t-il récupéré une baguette ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

-Vous êtes dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore qui s'est entretenu avec les détraqueurs suite à l'intrusion de Black.

Un des fous noirs traina jusqu'au bord du plateau un pion assommé.

-Intéressante la façon dont vous êtes toujours au courant de choses que vous ne devriez pas savoir, miss Knightley, déclara Rogue en prenant le fou en question avec une tour.

-Il semblerait que j'ai un don pour surprendre ce que je ne devrais pas entendre, mais si ce n'était pas le cas vous n'auriez pas demandé mon avis sur Black, répliqua la Fourchelang avec un sourire en regardant la tour blanche rejoindre le pion.

Les deux ignoraient les spectateurs qui, bien que le regard fixé sur les pièces, écoutaient leur conversation. Anne était parmi eux.

-J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le remarquer, admit le professeur de potion en poussant un cavalier à l'attaque. Cela dit je doute que ce « don » ne relève que de la chance.

-C'est pourtant le cas, mais je dois admettre que je préfère écouter plutôt que de passer mon chemin.

-Cela vous causera des problèmes, miss Knightley.

-Ou me sauvera la vie, professeur. Les deux sont possibles, alors autant tout prendre en compte.

-En effet, dois-je en conclure que vous avez entendu ma théorie ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir sur quoi vous vous basez pour la formuler.

-Même année, maison et meilleurs amis. Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences, surtout que c'est précisément _maintenant_ que cela se produit, maintenant qu'il est ici.

-Il faut l'admettre, mais comment expliquez-vous la première ? Même avec un soutien extérieur ce n'aurait pas été chose facile…

-Je n'ai pas assez d'informations. Vous devez avoir eu le temps de vous forger une opinion à présent, miss Knightley.

-Et si les souvenirs et le mode de raisonnement changeaient ? se lança Etaine après quelques minutes de silence. S'ils étaient simplifiés ? Les détraqueurs seraient-ils toujours capable de reconnaître Black ?

-Et comment procéderiez-vous pour cela ?

Rogue semblait intéressé.

-Une potion d'aiguise-méninge ne suffirait pas. Peut-être une métamorphose, mais dans ce cas il est peu probable qu'il ait eu assez de souvenirs pour venir jusqu'au château. On peut de cette manière rejoindre votre théorie, glissa-t-elle avec un coup d'œil à Rogue.

-Malheureusement il n'a pas eu l'occasion de sortir. Cela dit le nom « maraudeur » qu'ils s'étaient donné pourrait laisser penser qu'il connaisse une manière ignorée des détraqueurs de sortir ou d'entrer dans Poudlard.

-Mais dans ce cas qu'elle serait l'utilité de le faire cette année ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide…

-Dans ce cas poursuivons sur votre théorie, suggéra Rogue en roquant. Voyez-vous une autre manière de procéder ?

-Dressage ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, mais long à mettre en place. Pas comme dans le cas de votre ami, murmura sournoisement le Maître des potions.

-Si vous voulez le cavalier autant le dire clairement, répliqua d'un ton léger la Fourchelang en laissant l'insinuation glisser sur elle comme de l'eau.

La pièce en question était en plein milieu d'un groupe de pièces blanches mais ne pouvait en aucun cas être menacée.

-Je m'en débarrasserais avec plaisir, assura Rogue en menaçant le roi noir de sa reine. Echec.

Etaine sourit et prit la reine de son équivalence en sa couleur.

-Une erreur de calcul grossière, observa son adversaire en suivant le duel acharné des deux pièces.

-Vraiment, professeur ? Je pense au contraire ce choix très raisonnable votre reine m'empêchait trop de manœuvres pour avoir sa place dans ce jeu.

-La reine est toujours un pilier, répondit Rogue en suivant des yeux sa pièce assommé qui fut violemment éjectée du plateau. Mais il faut savoir s'appuyer sur d'autres instruments.

Un fou blanc régla son compte à la reine noire. Etaine sourit, nullement affecté par cette perte prévue.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, échec.

Un pion se plaça courageusement devant le roi. La sorcière avança son cavalier, prenant un autre pion crucial pour la défense blanche que protégeait auparavant le fou. Un sourire ironique retroussa les lèvres de Rogue, annonçant sa riposte. En quelques coups ce qui semblait une voie royale vers la victoire se transforma en un piège infernal auquel Etaine dût abandonner son cavalier et trois pions.

-Vous ne jouez pas aux échecs depuis longtemps, miss Knightley, sinon vous auriez reconnu cet enchainement.

-Je dois admettre être novice à cet art, répondit calmement la jeune fille malgré cette retraite humiliante.

La colère bouillait en elle de se voir ainsi vaincre et offrir une porte de sortie par la même personne. Rogue devait le sentir car il affichait toujours ce sourire cruel du professeur qui viens de surprendre un élève confondre deux plantes presque semblable.

-Depuis combien de temps jouez-vous ?

Il voulait continuer de parler ? Pourquoi ?

-Zane m'a initié à ce jeu l'an passé, mais je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de m'y exercer avant aujourd'hui.

Autant annoncer à l'école entière qu'elle était une débutante et qu'il n'y avait aucune fierté à gagner à la vaincre.

-Vous semblez pourtant en connaître tous les rouages, murmura le Maître des potions.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, rétorqua le plus poliment du monde la Fourchelang en avançant un fou.

Levant légèrement la tête elle vit le regard de Rogue rivé sur son index qui touchait toujours le haut de la pièce. Il retrouva aussitôt son air impavide mais elle avait vu son intérêt. Etaine resta une minute entière à contempler le plateau de jeu avant de remettre lentement sa pièce à sa place et d'attaquer de biais avec une suite de trois pions, ultimes vestiges de sa fortification originale que le légilimens avait démontée en y sacrifiant ses deux cavaliers.

-Un piège presque identique au premier, releva-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et remarquablement préparé. Vous avez faillis me mettre mat.

Débutante certes, mais douée, néanmoins.

Le professeur de potion rétracta sa dernière tour pour protéger le roi. Le jeu s'était bien éclairci : des blancs il ne restait que le roi, une des tours, un fou et la moitié des pions que Rogue avait réussi à sauvegarder grâce au fou maintenant éliminé. Mais la situation des noirs n'était pas plus brillante : un fou, un cavalier, une tour, quatre pions et un roi très audacieux qui avançait vaillamment le long du plateau avec un protégé destiné à devenir la nouvelle reine. Le match entrait dans sa phase finale et aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Etaine avait davantage de pièces mais il suffisait qu'elle tombe dans l'un des pièges que lui tendait Rogue pour que celui-ci gagne le duel. La virtuosité de l'expérience contre la surprise de la nouveauté. Et pourtant, la Fourchelang menait bien son jeu, assez pour mettre en péril le professeur de potion.

Il n'était plus question de parler à présent et la jeune fille offrit en silence un pion tout juste transformé en reine à la tour blanche que le roi élimina aussitôt. De toute manière Rogue était forcé à cette action : au vu de l'état de ses troupes il ne pouvait permettre la création d'une reine adverse. Le cavalier noir fut pris entre le fou et le roi et ne put échapper au pion qui terminait cet encerclement. Le mur de pions avançait toujours et la sorcière contraignit le Maître des potions à avancer l'un de ses pions vers le broyeur qui se déchaina, laissant seul survivant de cette bataille sauvage un pion noir. A l'autre bout du terrain un pion blanc prit à revers la tour sombre. La pièce fut vengée après quelques tours de fuite par le roi noir.

Restaient un pion blanc, un pion noir, les deux rois et le fou noir. La partie avait tournée à l'élimination systématique des pièces adverses. La suite fut une furieuse course des deux pions vers le côté du terrain opposé à leur point d'origine. La reine blanche se tourna vers le roi noir et le fou reçut courageusement la charge à sa place. Cet intermède avait permis au pion noir pourchassé en vain par le roi blanc de se transformer à son tour. Pendant un temps la partie sembla bloquée, les deux adversaires essayant l'un l'autre de se faire tomber dans des pièges des plus évidents. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si le public n'avait pas demandé la remise en jeu de la pièce du choix des deux adversaires au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce manège, aucun des deux duellistes ne semblant pressé de mettre fin à cette situation. Il y eut une légère altercation sur la pièce Etaine refusant mordicus les fous qui étaient l'arme favorite de son adversaire. Lequel refusait avec le même acharnement les cavaliers qui avaient été sa Némésis durant toute la partie.

Chacun des deux adversaires avançaient ses arguments avec aplomb si bien que Dumbledore dû en personne débloquer la situation.

-Le professeur Rogue a su par ses regards noirs décourager tous ses adversaires, avait répondu avec ironie Etaine quand le vieil homme s'était enquit de l'avancée de la partie.

-Miss Knightley oublie de préciser les mots doux qu'elle a susurrée à son premier adversaire, avait répliqué perfidement le professeur de potion.

-Il est sûr que Lucienne Blackwood vous a offert sa reine dans un autre but que celui de terminer le match qui vous opposez, rétorqua la jeune fille en faisant référence aux quarts de final.

Le regard du public allait de l'un à l'autre, suivant la joute désormais davantage orale qu'échec. D'aussi loin que l'on s'en souvienne personne n'avait tenu tête au professeur de potion avec autant d'acharnement sans être sanctionné. Malheureusement pour la terreur des cachots il ne pouvait enlever des points durant le tournoi à son adversaire. Pour la plupart des spectateurs le courage d'Etaine frôlait la folie et on commençait à s'étonner qu'elle ne soit pas Gryffondor. Les Serpentard quant à eux attendaient la réaction de leur maître de maison. Dans l'ensemble on prévoyait que les prochains cours de potions qui mettraient les deux adversaires en présence seraient agités.

Dumbledore trancha la question des pièces en choisissant les tours, armes que Rogue qualifia d'outils « pour les débutants ». Le match reprit avec le même acharnement, chacun des deux ayant récupéré deux pièces. Néanmoins l'usage des tours ne permettait pas aux adversaires de démontrer toute leur virtuosité les coups étaient prévisibles, il n'y avait pas les multiples possibilités de déplacement des cavaliers, ni l'effet de surprise des fous dont on croyait s'être débarrassé juste avant de se faire éliminer par eux. Le Maître des potions s'acharnait avec une de ses tours sur le roi noir, donnant à Etaine la possibilité de l'éliminer de sa reine. Malheureusement cela signifiait le perdre car son équivalence blanche se tenait prête à la venger. Il gardait l'autre tour en réserve le long d'un mur, préparant surement un autre piège. De son côté la Fourchelang s'entêtait à parer la tour blanche par une des siennes. Rogue avait pris l'avantage en la contraignant à assurer sans cesse la protection de son roi qu'il cherchait à attirer dans un coin. La deuxième tour blanche restait en retrait, le duel se livrant ouvertement entre les reines, rois et deux des tours, une de chaque couleur.

La partie stagna pendant une demi-heure puis Etaine commis une imprudence : elle laissa sa tour active sans protection. Le professeur de potion bondit sur l'occasion avec sa tour. La tour blanche fut assommée puis traînée le long du terrain par la reine adverse. Rogue élimina la reine de son équivalence qui fut aussitôt supprimée par la deuxième tour noir qui prenait la poussière dans un coin du terrain, mettant en échec le roi blanc. Le Maître des potions dût se replier et le roi noir prit sa dernière tour. Les deux rois et la tour noire. Etaine s'autorisa un sourire sans pour autant lever la tête car Rogue essayait de capter son regard depuis plusieurs minutes, jusque-là sans succès.

-Un coup de maître, observa-t-il en changeant de tactique. Ou n'était-ce que le hasard ?

Son roi s'avança vers la tour, passant à l'attaque.

-La conjonction des deux, vous aviez oublié la deuxième tour et c'est sur elle que reposait ma stratégie, répondit-elle en étudiant le plateau de jeu pour voir quelle tactique mettre en place.

-Regardez-moi quand vous me parlez, miss Knightley, exigea-t-il.

-Pour que vous puissiez découvrir mes prochains coups ? Ce serait d'une extrême maladresse, professeur, contra-t-elle en déplaçant sa tour. Echec.

-Chacun joue avec les armes qu'il possède, miss Knightley, répondit dans un murmure Rogue en dérobant son roi du côté où elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Etaine sourit mais ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur le jeu. La stratégie du Maître des potions était la même que celle qu'elle avait employé sur le Weasley : faire parler l'adversaire pour détourner son attention du plateau. Lentement mais surement la sorcière accula le professeur en couvrant sa tour de son roi.

-Echec et mat, déclara-t-elle finalement en se redressant.

Le roi blanc lança sa couronne à ses pieds et s'inclina avec élégance pour une pièce d'échec. Le visage de Rogue en revanche était impassible il avait perdu dès l'instant où il était tombé dans son piège. Piège inspiré de ses propres techniques. Les spectateurs de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle applaudirent tandis que les Serpentard faisaient grise mine. Lors de leurs propres tournois Rogue était toujours vainqueur et reconnu depuis longtemps comme un champion d'échec. Le professeur de potion adressa un rictus carnassier à la foule qui se calma aussitôt.

Etaine reprit ses pièces et les rendit à Zane à qui elle les avait empruntées, n'ayant pas elle-même de jeu. Habituellement les pièces d'échecs contestaient les décisions de ceux qui n'étaient pas leur possesseur mais Etaine s'était tellement inspiré du jeu de Zane qu'elle était capable de prévoir leurs réactions et après avoir passé son temps à se disputer avec elles depuis les quarts de final elle avait réussi à obtenir d'elles qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles pour la finale.

- _C'est étrange_ , siffla Saernel _, mais Rogue n'est pas plus contrarié que cela d'avoir perdu._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._


	11. Le match de quidditch

Le tournoi d'échec et la victoire de leur maison détourna l'attention des Serdaigle de Sirius Black mais il n'en était pas de même des autres. Les professeurs semblaient plus tendus que jamais mais pour les autres élèves c'était davantage un sujet de curiosité. La question de la manière dont Black avait réussi à passer non pas une mais deux fois les détraqueurs taraudait toujours Etaine. Anne en revanche avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations. Sa victoire contre Rogue avait contribué à rapprocher de nouveau les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle. Et parfois des élèves dont elle ignorait le nom lui lançaient un grand sourire dans les couloirs. Voir la terreur des cachots perdre la face face à une deuxième année n'était pas une chose donnée à tout le monde.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche, déclara Anne lors du repas suivant le tournoi.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui répliquent face à Rogue et s'en sorte sans dommage, ajouta Emma avec un petit sourire.

-C'était génial ! répéta Swan pour la troisième fois.

-Mais il doit être fou de rage, maintenant, supposa Scott.

-Même pas, répondit Etaine.

Anne se pencha pour écouter la conversation.

-Il te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle. Quand ?

-Mais non, c'est Saernel qui l'a senti.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le serpent qui s'attaquait à un morceau de viande bien trop grand pour lui.

-Senti ? s'en mêla Terry. Il est si doué que cela ?

-Saernel est exceptionnel, assura la Fourchelang en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se souvenait de ce que le serpent lui avait dit sur son compte. S'il pensait que la vipère risquait de le démasquer, tenterait-il quelque chose ?

-Il sait des choses qui m'échappent complétement et c'est un atout de taille, continua-t-elle, regardant toujours le garçon aux cheveux teints dans les yeux.

Saernel siffla quelque chose.

-Je rêve, tu deviens modeste ? fit semblant de s'étonner Etaine en réponse.

Nouveaux sifflements puis la vipère se reconcentra sur la viande qu'il entreprit de déchirer.

-Voilà, s'exclama Anne comme si l'analyse de Saernel était une preuve de son raisonnement. Il n'aurait pas passé ça à n'importe qui.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Allez, continua-t-elle, vous en êtes déjà aux disputes de vieux couples.

La Fourchelang secoua la tête.

-Tu sais, je crois que tes suppositions m'amusent plus qu'autre chose, répondit-elle. Surtout qu'elles sont dénuées de tout fondement.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de révéler qu'elle avait passé la moitié de l'été chez le professeur de potion.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux que vous finirez ensemble. Il y a eu de grands voyants dans ma famille.

-Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait « finir ensemble ». A la façon dont tu le dis on croirait à une condamnation.

-Parce que ce n'en serait pas une pour toi ?

-Un point pour Anne, rit Swan.

-Je pense qu'on peut faire bien pire que lui, répondit Etaine en haussant les épaules.

-Reste à prouver, tempéra Zane. Où est Luna ?

-Allée cueillir des plantes dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, répondit Swan.

Le prochain cours de potion sembla entériner l'avis d'Etaine : il était en tout point semblable aux précédents. Rogue n'y fut pas plus désagréable qu'à l'habitude et la Fourchelang eut même droit à un sourire appréciateur pour sa potion d'aiguise-méninge. Elle sentait sur elle les regards des autres élèves qui se demandaient surement ce que le professeur de potion allait inventer pour se venger. Dès que la sonnerie retentit les étudiants se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie, sauf la Fourchelang dont la potion avait besoin d'une demi-heure de préparation supplémentaire. Rogue vint se placer silencieusement face à elle et l'observa préparer la mixture jusqu'au temps de pause demandé. Etaine n'en était pas dérangée autant il arrivait qu'ils parlent durant toute la préparation autant il y avait des fois où seules des instructions étaient énoncées.

-Disiez-vous la vérité en ce qui concerne votre expérience aux échecs ? demanda-t-il quand elle reposa la louche.

-Oui, cela est-il si étonnant ?

-Vous avez dû beaucoup jouer pour parvenir à ce niveau, insinua-t-il.

-Non, juste la dernière semaine de l'année scolaire passée, et je n'ai retouché à un plateau que lors du tournoi.

-Vous avez dans ce cas un niveau bien supérieur à celui que vous devriez atteindre.

-Cela ne semble pas vous contrarier, répondit la Fourchelang en s'adossant contre une table.

-Qui dit cela ?

-Saernel.

-Il a raison. Comment expliquez-vous votre niveau ?

-J'ai l'impression que l'on peut voir la personnalité de son adversaire à sa manière de jouer. N'était-ce pas vous qui me disiez imprévisible ?

-En effet, mais vous n'achevez pas votre raisonnement.

La jeune fille montra sa baguette.

-C'est vous qui en avez la fin, je crois. C'est à vous qu'Ollivander a dit pourquoi il m'avait vendu la fusion de deux baguettes.

Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue se relevèrent légèrement.

-Intéressant, vous supposez donc que j'ai d'autres informations en ma possession ?

-En effet. Et pas seulement sur moi.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-La tue-loup a-t-elle un rapport avec le professeur Lupin ?

-Vous êtes brillante, miss Knightley, et moi contraint à rester muet.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-il engagé ? Si cela venait aux oreilles des grandes familles magiques qui envoient leurs enfants ici, il risquerait des ennuis.

-Notre directeur estime que ces ennuis possibles ne valent pas la chance qu'il accorde au professeur Lupin. De plus Dumbledore a acquis un grand prestige dans sa lutte contre Grindelwand puis contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même Fudge lui demande souvent conseil.

-J'ignorais la dernière partie.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil au mélange.

-Vous devriez ajouter une pincé d'yeux de scarabées, conseilla-t-il. La couleur est légèrement trop pâle.

-Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus turquoise, répondit Etaine en obéissant.

Le silence retomba.

-Vos recherches sur les patronus avancent ? finit par demander le Maître des potions.

-Non, soupira la jeune fille. J'ai la formule, le mouvement de baguette et j'ai déjà réussi des sortilèges de ce niveau mais j'échoue à la pratique.

-Montrez-moi.

La sorcière s'écarta de deux pas du chaudron et ressortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle se concentra, à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux.

« _Spero Patronum_ »

Sa baguette cracha un léger filet de vapeur qu'elle réussit à maintenir une minute. Puis, épuisée, elle relâcha son emprise et la brume argenté se volatilisa.

-Je n'arrive pas à obtenir plus.

-Quel est votre souvenir ?

-En fin d'année scolaire dernière, quand j'ai su que Poudlard rouvrirait l'an prochain, répondit-elle après une hésitation.

-Faites-moi voir.

Rogue pencha son visage à hauteur du sien, cherchant ses yeux, et cette fois-ci Etaine ne chercha pas à éviter son regard. Elle sentit le professeur fouiller son esprit à la recherche de la scène en question puis la voir.

-Pas assez heureux. Il faut quelque chose de plus puissant, déclara-t-il finalement.

-C'est le plus heureux que j'ai.

Le plus heureux que j'ai. N'avait-elle vraiment pas mieux ? Autant qu'elle se souvienne non. Peut-être avant son arrivée à l'orphelinat ? Elle ne s'en rappelait que difficilement et avait déjà essayé les conversations avec son père sans plus de succès. Quel souvenir pouvait convenir, si ceux qu'elle jugeait les plus prometteurs avaient échoués ? Elle ne savait pas.

Les autres deuxièmes années de Serdaigle l'avaient traîné au match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. En temps normal elle aurait surement refusé mais elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec eux et Scott, qui avait été sélectionné comme poursuiveur dans l'équipe de leur maison, souhaitait voir ses prochains adversaires. Le quidditch n'ayant aucun intérêt pour elle, Etaine préférait penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Rogue en début de semaine. La pluie cinglait son visage le temps était épouvantable. Elle plaignait les joueurs qui prenaient les rafales de plein fouet.

-Ils l'ont vu, là ! s'exclama Swan en désignant un point dans le ciel, la sortant de sa rêverie.

Grâce aux sorts d'agrandissement que la Fourchelang leur avait enseigné en première année ils suivaient avec moins de difficulté que les autres le match. Etaine se tourna dans la direction indiquée. Les deux attrapeurs fonçaient l'un vers l'autre, visant la petite balle dorée qui devait se trouver entre eux deux, même si elle lui était invisible.

« Ne fait pas ça » sa propre voix, parfaitement calme. Le garçon était juste devant elle, pâle sous son teint hâlé qui révélait son métissage. Il n'avait pas plus de huit ans. « N'avance pas, Etaine, j'en ai assez ». « Je sais » sa voix était toujours aussi calme. « Tu te dis que ça ne sert à rien de vivre si la vie est ainsi, qu'il vaut mieux en finir. Et là tu hésites, tu as peur et si ça manquait ? Et si tu te retrouvais encore plus dénué de défense qu'avant ? Et même si ça réussit, qu'est-ce qui arrivera après ? ».

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid ? chuchota Emma en essayant de se réchauffer les bras.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? C'est Saernel qui te l'a dit ? ». « Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin, je sais ce que c'est. Il y a un peu moins de deux ans je me tenais à trois pas de là où tu es » répondait-elle en désignant l'endroit « Il pleuvait, on n'y voyait rien. Et je me disais, à quoi ça sert ? A quoi ça sert d'être là, de vivre ? A quoi ça sert de vivre ! »

-Des exteignoires ! murmura Luna, et pour la première fois son regard était sérieux.

« Si je fais un pas en avant, je reverrais mon père, et ce sera bien. J'ai dû rester des heures, puis j'ai reculé. Parce que c'est ce que ceux d'ici attendaient : que je m'en aille. Et je refusais de leur donner cette satisfaction. Je refusais de plier, et je refuse toujours. Et toi, Kane, est ce que tu plieras ? ».

Des silhouettes noires s'agitaient sur le terrain.

« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, Etaine » murmurait Kane « je n'ai pas de magie, je ne sais pas me battre, je ne sais rien qui puisse être utile ». « Tu es l'espoir, Kane Raydesol, l'espoir qui danse sous les feuilles d'automne en riant. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel choc ça m'a fait de te voir tourner sur toi-même, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait sourire. Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'ils nous mentent. Que la vie n'est pas comme ça. Qu'on peut s'en sortir autrement qu'en sautant ». Kane restait silencieux. « Viens » dit seulement Etaine. Lentement, le garçon fit un pas dans sa direction, puis un deuxième et courut se jeter dans ses bras. « Pardon » murmura-t-il en pleurant. La Fourchelang sourit malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Comme c'est émouvant » remarqua ironiquement une troisième voix.

Un des détraqueurs se tourna vers eux.

Herbert se tenait dans l'embrasement de la porte qui permettait l'accès au toit, flanqué de ses trois acolytes. « Le gamin vient pleurnicher dans les bras des plus vieux ». Egel, le plus sournois des trois sbires, ricana « tu ferais mieux de sauter, parce que sinon on te fera ta fête ». « Je ne crois pas, non » s'interposa Etaine, des boules de feu apparaissant dans ses mains. « A quatre contre une ? » rit Soren. « Nous sommes trois » déclara la voix tremblante de Kane. « Pour ce que tu vaux ce n'est même pas la peine de te compter » rétorqua Egel. « Kane, je m'occupe d'Herbert et de Caine, _Saernel, tu prends Soren_ , je te laisse Egel » ordonna la Fourchelang.

-Luna !

Luna était tombé, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Maman ! hurla-t-elle, rompant le silence du stade.

Ce cri sortit un instant Etaine de sa torpeur. Un des détraqueurs fonçait sur eux. Elle dégaina sa baguette. Il fallait maintenant un souvenir heureux. Kane qui dansait sous les feuilles.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

La vapeur argenté jaillit aussitôt, stoppant la créature juste avant le premier rang des tribunes où ils se trouvaient. Le détraqueur tenta de se débarrasser du patronus informe qu'elle avait réussi à produire.

-Tiens bon, Etaine, l'encouragea Anne.

Derrière l'écran de brume d'autres créatures arrivaient et chaque instant la vidait de ses forces.

- _Allez_ , dit Saernel, _les autres ne vont pas tarder à réagir._

La Fourchelang tint quelques secondes encore puis son sort céda et elle tomba à genou.

Les boules de feu décollèrent de ses mains, frappant Herbert de plein fouet. Caine, Egel et Soren se ruèrent vers Kane. Saernel jaillit de sa chevelure pour atterrir sur sa cible. Il mordit violemment Soren à l'oreille, le faisant hurler. Etaine se jeta sur Caine et parvint à le faire tomber, même s'il était plus grand qu'elle.

Une main saisit son menton et tourna son visage. De l'autre le détraqueur chercha la manière d'enlever sa capuche. Luna se tenait, pâle comme un cierge, au milieu des silhouettes noires. Scott l'attira violemment contre le sol. Zane essayait de renouveler son sortilège mais sa baguette ne crachait pas la moindre vapeur argenté. Anne gémissait, à terre. Emma s'agitait, essayant d'échapper à la prise d'un détraqueur. Swan se jeta sur lui mais cela laissa la créature indifférente. D'autres élèves derrière eux tentaient de s'enfuir mais il devait y avoir au moins une demi-douzaine de détraqueurs qui les poursuivaient.

« Etaine ! ». Elle se retourna brusquement, délaissant Caine à qui elle venait de tordre le bras. Kane s'agrippait au rebord du toit du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait nulle trace d'Egel. En entendant le cri du sbire elle comprit qu'il était accrochait au-dessus du vide, se retenant à Kane. Un violent coup la fit revenir à la réalité. Caine s'était redressé et venait de la frapper si fort qu'elle en resta étourdie. Saernel surgit à cet instant là pour mordre son adversaire. Soren se rua vers elle, délaissant les deux garçons qui menaçaient de tomber dans le vide. Herbert se tenait la tête le choc des boules de feu l'avait envoyé contre un mur. Elle n'arriverait pas à temps « Fais-le lâcher ! » hurla-t-elle.

Un détraqueur surgit brusquement, bousculant celui qui allait l'embrasser avant de s'attaquer aux autres.

Les yeux de Kane s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'elle lui demandait de faire lâcher Egel pour que lui puisse tenir. Compris qu'elle lui demander de condamner Egel à mort, ou à un sort pire que la mort, pour que lui vive. Il ne réagit pas. Elle se dégagea du duel qui l'opposait à Soren avant de se précipiter vers le garçon. Mais le poids était trop lourd et il lâcha prise. « Kane ! » cria la Fourchelang en voyant les deux corps atterrir dans la neige.

-Kane ! hurla-t-elle.

Les détraqueurs fuirent brusquement devant une forme argentée. Etaine lutta pour ouvrir les yeux mais le noir l'emporta.


	12. Menaces

L'infirmerie. Encore. Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle. Elle en reconnut certaines qui lui étaient familières, elle ne connaissait pas assez les autres pour pouvoir faire de même.

-Comment est-ce que Dumbledore peut tolérer ça ? chuchotait Emma. Ils ont faillis tous nous embrasser.

-Froid, si froid, murmurait l'hyperactif.

-C'est complétement fou, renchérissait Scott d'une voix faible. Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si Rogue n'était pas intervenu.

Etaine cligna des yeux, entendant ce nom qui n'avait probablement rien à faire dans cette conversation.

-Cette fois, dit-elle d'une voix faible, je jure que je n'assisterais plus jamais à un match de quidditch.

-Etaine, tu es réveillée ? demanda Zane au-dessus d'elle.

-Ecartez-vous, laissez-la respirer ! intervint une autre voix.

Battant des paupières la Fourchelang reconnut Mme Pomfresh.

-Ça va, murmura la sorcière.

-Ca non, ça ne va pas, répliqua l'infirmière. Des détraqueurs ! Une horreur. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

-Je serais incapable de le faire tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions, contra faiblement la jeune fille.

Mme Pomfresh s'éloigna pour s'approcher du lit suivant. Suivant le mouvement, Etaine aperçut une silhouette connue.

-Luna ?

La fille blonde ne réagit pas.

-Elle va bien, répondit Anne, assise à côté de la rêveuse. Elle a juste besoin de dormir, Mme Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Etaine soupira et se laissa retomber sur les draps, ce geste lui ayant pompé ses peu de forces.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi fatiguée ? murmura-t-elle en prenant garde que l'infirmière ne l'entende pas.

-Tu as utilisé un sort très puissant, répondit Emma. D'après Mme Pomfresh lutter contre les détraqueurs t'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie, et avec ce que tu as vu, ça t'a achevé. Tu t'es évanouie.

La Fourchelang grimaça.

-Où est Saernel ?

- _Ici_ , _tu m'as fait peur._

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut le serpent dans les mains de Zane

 _-Contente de voir que tu vas bien._

 _-Bien, non_ , _mais soulagé de t'entendre. Même Rogue était inquiet quand il t'a ramassé._

-Qu'est-ce que Rogue vient faire dans cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle en anglais.

Les autres se regardèrent.

-Il nous a sauvés, répondit Anne.

Etaine remarqua qu'elle tenait la main de Scott et tremblait légèrement. Celui-ci prit le relais.

-Il y avait des détraqueurs partout, ils avaient attrapés Emma et toi, et Luna avait arrêté d'hurler. Swan était à moitié assommé parce qu'il avait essayé d'en frapper un. Zane essayait ton sort mais il ne réussissait pas. Deux détraqueurs nous ont attrapés, Anne et moi et ils allaient nous… Enfin tu vois, quand Rogue a jeté un sort qui les a tous fait fuir.

-Il nous a sauvés la vie, répéta Swan. Je ne dirais plus jamais de mal de lui.

-Ça va être difficile à tenir, comme promesse, dit Emma avec un faible sourire.

-Et le reste de l'école ?

-Ils n'ont rien eu, les détraqueurs ont tous attaqué par ici. Le seul autre à avoir été touché c'est Potter, il est tombé de son balai, répondit Scott.

-Ils n'avaient pas de raison d'attaquer ailleurs, ajouta Zane, entre Luna qui hurlait et toi qui paraissait sur le point de t'évanouir… En comparaison les autres étaient plutôt tranquilles.

-Non, corrigea Emma. Kevin aussi à fait un malaise et il était juste derrière nous, il est sorti il y a pas longtemps.

-En gros on a fait un gigantesque aimant qui a attiré tous les détraqueurs, conclut Scott.

-Ça fait bizarre de devoir sa vie à Rogue, murmura Swan. Jusqu'à présent j'aurais dit que c'était un sale type mais aussitôt après les avoir fait fuir de l'endroit où on était il s'est penché sur Gemma qui hurlait et a essayé de la calmer.

-Je vous l'avais dit, murmura Etaine, il est pas si horrible que ça.

-Je dois admettre, reconnut Anne. Tu as de la chance.

-Oh, non, tu ne vas quand même pas repartir là-dessus ? gémit la Fourchelang.

-Bon, d'accord, mais je dis juste que finalement il est pas si mal.

Et sur ses mots elle serra plus fort la main de Scott.

-Il y a une limite entre la reconnaissance et l'envisager comme petit copain, grogna celui-ci.

-Je n'ai aucun goût pour les hommes de trente ans, assura-t-elle. Je préfère les gars de mon âge.

-Ça veut dire quoi « Kane » ? demanda Swan après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles ils écoutèrent la respiration de Luna.

-C'est quelqu'un que j'ai connu, finit par répondre Etaine. Quelqu'un de bien qui n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. Un rayon de soleil. C'était son nom « rayon de soleil » : Raydesol en portuguais.

Zane posa silencieusement la main sur son épaule et Saernel s'enroula autour de son bras comme s'il voulait la consoler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ? demanda la Fourchelang qui ne voulait pas qu'on la plaigne.

-Pas grand-chose finalement, déclara Scott en haussant les épaules. Mme Pomfresh a dû donner une potion à Swan parce qu'il était gelé, et on a tous eut droit à des carreaux de chocolats, beaucoup de carreaux de chocolats.

-Tellement qu'on ne les a pas encore fini, sourit Anne.

-Ça c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas grossir, corrigea Emma. Tiens, c'est ta part.

Etaine ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça, dit-elle en regardant les trois tablettes qu'on lui tendait.

-En fait tu ne dois en manger qu'une, mais comme on a dit à Mme Pomfresh que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça t'arrivais elle t'a préparé cette réserve.

-Mange, l'encouragea Zane, ça fait partir l'effet des détraqueurs, on se sent tout de suite mieux après.

La Fourchelang obéit et mit un premier carreau dans sa bouche. L'asiatique avait raison le chocolat créait une onde de chaleur qui chassait le froid glacial des détraqueurs.

-Et Luna ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-D'après Mme Pomfresh elle est sous le choc, répondit Emma. Je crois que ce qu'elle a vu était aussi terrible que toi.

-Il faudra que tu nous apprennes ton sort, Etaine, déclara Zane. Comme ça, si jamais on se retrouve encore face à eux…

-Je ne le maîtrise pas, soupira la Fourchelang. Je connais la théorie mais je n'arrive pas à l'appliquer. Par contre il y a de fortes probabilités que Rogue en soit capable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avant de m'évanouir j'ai vu une forme argenté, c'était ça, non, qu'il avait fait ?

-Oui, c'est le truc qui les a tous chassé, répondit Swan.

-C'était un patronus.

-On aurait dit un animal, se rappela Anne.

-Un patronus corporel, d'après ce que je sais c'est d'un niveau de septième année, voir plus. Certains sorciers n'y arrivent pas.

Les autres la regardaient, attendant la suite de la définition.

-Réussir un patronus corporel est très dur : il faut une grande force mentale. Non seulement parce que c'est un sortilège de très haut niveau mais également parce qu'il faut pour le faire fonctionner se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, ce qui n'est pas chose facile en présence des détraqueurs. Les patronus agissent à la manière d'un bouclier entre les détraqueurs et le sorcier qui l'invoque. C'est un concentré de pensées heureuses. Sauf que les détraqueurs ne peuvent s'en nourrir comme des sorciers car ils ne possèdent pas de sentiment négatif. Maintenir un patronus est extrêmement compliqué : cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. Et plus les détraqueurs sont nombreux, plus c'est difficile.

« Personnellement je n'y arrive pas. Ne serait-ce que produire un peu de vapeur m'épuise. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de souvenir assez heureux pour faire fonctionner ce sort plus d'une minute. Selon le souvenir choisit le patronus peut être plus ou moins puissant. Et ainsi on obtient ou non un patronus corporel. Mais cela dépend également du niveau du sorcier.

« Les patronus corporel ont une forme qui illustre leur caractère. Ils ressemblent à l'animal dont la manière d'être est la plus proche du sorcier qui l'invoque. Néanmoins, en cas de grave bouleversement émotionnel, le patronus d'un sorcier peut changer de forme.

« On peut également se servir des patronus pour faire passer des messages. Les patronus parlant sont d'un niveau encore supérieur, rares sont ceux qui y arrivent.

-Donc Rogue a réussi le sort que tu as raté, c'est ça ? comprit Scott.

-Oui.

-Bouleversement émotionnel ? releva Emma.

-La perte d'une personne chère, ou l'amour, des trucs de ce genre.

-Tu peux au moins nous apprendre la théorie ? demanda Zane.

-Oui, cette partie, c'est facile. Il n'y a pas de mouvement de baguette particulier à faire il suffit juste de la pointer devant soi. L'incantation est _Spero Patronum_ , simple à retenir. C'est la concentration qui pause davantage de problèmes, pour moi en tout cas. Il faut se focaliser sur le souvenir le plus heureux possible, et à aucun moment ne se laisser distraire.

-On va essayer, sourit Zane.

A ce moment-là Mme Pomfresh surgit.

-Les visites sont finies, elle a besoin de se reposer.

Etaine ne protesta pas elle était véritablement fatiguée et les autres deuxièmes années quittèrent l'infirmerie les uns derrières les autres, sauf Luna. En tournant les yeux elle aperçut les personnes à qui appartenaient les voix non identifiées c'était l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, probablement autour de leur attrapeur, qui discutait à voix basse. Ses yeux revinrent sur la fille blonde.

-Vous voulez peut-être une potion de sommeil sans rêve, vous aussi ? interrogea Mme Pomfresh en surprenant son regard.

-Je crois que je ne dirais pas non, soupira Etaine, mais je peux me débrouiller sans.

L'infirmière eut un petit signe de tête et alla réprimander les Gryffondor qui gagnaient en virulence contre les détraqueurs.

- _Saernel, ça va ?_

 _-Rien de grave, je te dis. Juste une petite douleur musculaire j'ai mal chuté._

 _-Les détraqueurs t'affectent, toi ?_

 _-Moins, je crois que tu as raison, ils ne reconnaissent pas mon mode de pensée. J'ai revu les flammes, mais elles ne brûlaient pas, elles n'avaient aucune odeur et je voyais la réalité en même temps._

 _-Est-ce que c'était une illusion d'optique où j'ai vu un détraqueur s'interposer ?_

 _-Non, il est arrivé en bousculant tous les autres puis il s'est jeté sur celui qui allait t'embrasser._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai une hypothèse._

 _-Leur ancienne fidélité envers Voldemort ?_

 _-Oui, et si, comme les mangemorts, il t'avait reconnu ?_

 _-Tu te souviens du discours de Dumbledore : « leur nature ne les porte pas à prendre en compte les excuses ou les sollicitations » ? Pourtant celui-ci a réagi et ce ne doit être que par pur intérêt._

A cet instant Mme Pomfresh revint avec une potion qu'elle lui administra avec un petit frisson dû à la présence de Saernel. Etaine sombra dans le sommeil, appréciant les effets de la potion qui lui permettrait d'échapper la nuit durant à la dernière expression de Kane.

La Fourchelang se réveilla tard le lendemain matin le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et elle avait presque retrouvée toutes ses forces. Luna était toujours installé dans le lit d'à côté et les deux filles discutèrent, évitant soigneusement le sujet des détraqueurs et du dernier match de quidditch. Après de longs examens et une autre tirade contre les détraqueurs Mme Pomfresh consentit à leur laisser quitter la pièce, jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucune contrindication.

Les deux filles descendirent lentement à la Grande Salle, l'heure du déjeuner approchant. Luna profita de l'occasion pour parler à la Fourchelang du conseil Purbold qu'étaient censé fréquenter toutes les personnes capables de parler aux serpents. Quand elles entrèrent dans la plus grande pièce du château la majorité des regards se tournèrent vers elles et cela suffit à faire comprendre à Etaine que l'histoire s'était déjà propagée. La jeune fille adressa à la foule un rictus froid, à l'image de ceux du professeur de potion, en balayant la Grande Salle du regard. Les élèves se détournèrent pour la plupart, gênés d'être pris en flagrant délit d'indiscrétion. D'autres par contre ne se dérangèrent pas et continuèrent à suivre les deux filles des yeux. Parmi eux quatre Serpentard de sixième et septième années qu'elles croisèrent en remontant l'allée. Le plus grand s'arrêta face à elles, leur bloquant le passage.

Etaine connaissait ce genre d'embuscade elles n'étaient pas coutumières à l'orphelinat mais le procédé y été connu. Il s'agissait d'isoler la personne ciblé en la soustrayant aux regards de la foule. Mais on ne pouvait pas utiliser cette technique pour attaquer sur le plan physique c'était davantage pour proférer des menaces. La Fourchelang releva la tête, dévisageant insolemment celui qui lui faisait face. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

-Il parait que tu t'es évanouie, Knightley ? susurra-t-il.

-Brillant résonnement pour un Goyle. Mais étrangement quand les personnes s'effondrent soudain ce n'est pas tout à fait volontaire, ironisa Etaine bien qu'elle soit en train de bouillir de rage.

L'autre en face plissa des yeux. Le fils aîné des Goyle avait hérité de l'idiotie légendaire de sa famille.

-Fais attention, Knightley, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.

-Mais c'est que ça réfléchit, là-dedans, s'étonna la Fourchelang.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'on veut dire, murmura un autre Serpentard.

-Bien sûr, contrairement à ton acolyte je ne suis pas demeurée. Maintenant, même si je suis sûre que ça vous pose un problème je vais aller manger parce que je crois que le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler.

Les Serpentard se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur mangeait en discutant avec McGonagall. Leurs regards se reportèrent aussitôt sur Etaine, ou plutôt l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Profitant de l'inattention de ses geôliers la jeune fille s'était glissée entre eux et se dirigeait de sa longue foulée souple vers l'endroit où déjeunaient les Serdaigles de deuxième année, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- _Ils vont nous faire des ennuis,_ prédis Saernel.

- _Fort probablement, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix maintenant que je me suis montrée faible face aux détraqueurs ils n'ont plus peur et passent à l'attaque._

La Fourchelang avait sifflé ses mots d'un ton calme quoique assourdi pour ne pas être entendue de tous.

- _Tu comptes les piéger ?_ comprit la vipère.

- _Je serais ravie d'être débarrassée d'eux, et il y a surement moyen de s'arranger pour ça, surtout avec Sirius Black dans les parages…_

 _-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, Etaine._

La jeune fille garda un moment le silence avant de répondre.

- _Oui, une peine de prison n'est pas ce que je cherche dans l'immédiat, bien que je sois sans doute suffisamment habile pour ne pas me faire prendre._

 _-Tu comptes vraiment le faire ? Tu comptes vraiment_ tuer ?

- _Tu te fourvoies sur mes intentions, Saernel. Mais je dois admettre que je n'éprouverais aucun regret s'ils venaient à décéder…_

La conversation ne se poursuivit pas plus longtemps, la jeune fille se refusant à répondre aux sollicitations du serpent. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Swan et commença à manger. Luna, qui n'avait pas la même allure rapide qu'Etaine arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Les Serdaigle s'enquirent gentiment de son état, détournant l'attention de la légère altercation entre la Fourchelang et Saernel qui était allé quémander à Zane un morceau de viande.

-On a commencé à s'entrainer, déclara l'asiatique en tendant un bout de steak au serpent.

-Vous y arrivez ? questionna Etaine, curieuse.

-Que dalle, répondit Scott.

La Fourchelang en fut inexplicablement heureuse. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait craint d'être dépassée par ses condisciples moins doués qu'elle.

-Je crois qu'il nous faudrait une aide, ajouta Anne.

Les regards se tournèrent tout naturellement vers Etaine. Celle-ci sourit mystérieusement.

-Je crois que je sais comment apprendre ce sort.


	13. Les Patronus

Et malgré toute leur insistance ils ne parvinrent pas à la faire parler. Etaine savait se montrer particulièrement tenace quand elle en sentait le besoin.

-Non, pas _Espero_ mais _Spero_ , Luna, corrigea-t-elle en passant derrière la rêveuse.

Les deuxièmes années avaient continués de s'entraîner mais aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à faire apparaître plus de quelques lambeaux de vapeur. Et seule Emma parvenait à ce résultat qui la vidait de ses forces. Assise par terre, adossée à un mur, la née-moldu récupérait son souffle.

- _Spero Patronum !_ lança Scott d'une voix agacé, le visage rouge de concentration.

Le bout de sa baguette s'entoura d'un fin halo de quelques centimètres qui s'évanoui aussitôt quand il la lâcha, surpris d'obtenir un résultat.

-J'ai réussi !

-C'est un début, reconnut Etaine. Mais ça ne suffira pas à te protéger des détraqueurs. Et en leur présence la difficulté est encore plus importante.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Rogue, dit Anne, vous êtes aussi encourageant l'un que l'autre comme profs.

-C'est la vérité. Aucun de nous ne tiendrait une minute face à un détraqueur.

La fille blonde soupira.

- _Spera Patronum_ , déclara-t-elle avec la plus grande conviction et sans obtenir le moindre résultat.

- _Spero_ , corrigea Etaine en continuant d'arpenter la pièce.

Zane ne l'entendit pas venir tant il était concentré. L'asiatique gardait le silence depuis plusieurs minutes. La Fourchelang passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser la parole, de peur de le ramener à la réalité. Elle avait été unanimement désignée comme professeur pour leur enseigner les patronus. C'était seulement la deuxième séance mais la sorcière appréciait ce nouveau statut : on lui obéissait sans qu'elle ait besoin de passer par des circonvolutions pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour elle les Serdaigle l'écoutaient avec autant, voire plus, d'attention que si elle avait réellement fait partie du corps enseignant. Cela tenait sans doute au fait qu'ils avaient déjà sentit l'effet des détraqueurs et ne voulaient surtout pas les revoir. La jeune fille improvisait et s'en tirait plutôt bien. Le sortilège du patronus était éreintant à réaliser et il fallait souvent faire des pauses pendant lesquelles la sorcière racontait ce qu'elle savait sur les détraqueurs la veille elle leur avait parlé des accords qui liaient ces créatures et le ministère et ils avaient même débattu du sujet.

La Fourchelang s'arrêta pour regarder les efforts de Swan qui semblait une fois de plus prêt à perdre patience. De tout le groupe ce n'était pas Luna l'originale ou Scott légèrement caractériel qui lui causait le plus de problème mais Swan l'hyperactif. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant à quel point il était difficile aux enseignants de le gérer. Certains avaient adopté pour technique de l'ignorer ou de le terrifier comme Rogue. D'autres tels Flitwick de lui préparer un programme spécial, voyant les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester néanmoins concentré. Mais celle qui avait sans conteste le mieux réussis était Mme Bibine qui l'avait laissé utiliser toute son énergie pendant ses cours. Pour ce qui était des cours traditionnels la méthode qui convenait le mieux à Swan était celle du professeur Lupin qui arrivait à le centrer sur son cours en en faisant son assistant. La Fourchelang devait reconnaître que, malgré l'antipathie qu'elle vouait au professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal depuis son premier cours, il était doué et en tout cas bien plus efficace que Lockhart. Elle n'affichait pas ses sentiments en classe et participait autant que dans les autres matières. Dans un premier temps Lupin lui avait fait pitié à distribuer des points à chacun de ses cours aux élèves qui répondaient. Mais cette impression était rapidement passée car il ne l'interrogeait qu'en dernier recours et les points qui auraient dû revenir à Serdaigle tombaient parfois chez les Gryffondor.

-On peut faire une pause, Etaine ? demanda Swan. Je n'y arrive pas…

-C'est normal, le niveau est bien au-dessus du notre mais dans tous les cas nous connaîtrons la théorie. Tu peux t'asseoir, je vais prévenir les autres.

A cet instant Zane énonça enfin :

- _Spero Patronum._

De sa baguette sortirent des volutes de vapeur argentée qui commencèrent à se condenser.

-Regarde-bien, conseilla-t-elle à l'hyperactif, je pense que ce sera le meilleur résultat de la journée.

Avant que l'on puisse discerner quelque forme que ce soit dans la brume scintillante, Zane tomba à genoux.

-Par Merlin ! murmura-t-il.

Etaine se précipita mais l'asiatique lui fit signe qu'il allait bien.

-Ça va, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur.

-C'est parce que tu étais en train de créer un patronus corporel nous en sommes encore aux simples vapeurs, expliqua la Fourchelang en l'aidant à se relever. Ton souvenir semble idéal mais tu manques d'entraînement.

L'asiatique hocha la tête et s'assit sur le banc, déjà un peu moins pâle.

-Pause, lança la jeune fille à la cantonade. Vous êtes tous fatigué et Swan ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

Obéissants, les Serdaigles vinrent s'asseoir autour d'une table de la salle de classe déserte du professeur Flitwick. C'était Swan qui était allé parler au professeur de sortilège pour voir s'ils pouvaient utiliser la pièce comme l'année précédente. Il avait le plus innocemment du monde dit qu'ils voulaient apprendre à se défendre contre les détraqueurs et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour ça et qu'il voulait savoir s'ils pouvaient utiliser la salle de classe. Flitwick s'était montré compréhensif et bien qu', Etaine en était persuadée, il soit certain qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour maîtriser ce sort. L'enseignant pensait surement qu'ils se décourageraient mais les Serdaigle avaient obtenu des résultats encourageant et ne semblaient pas prêts à baisser les bras.

-C'est pas mal, déclara la Fourchelang. On n'en est pas encore aux patronus corporel ou même à des patronus informes capables de nous défendre contre des détraqueurs mais nous sommes certainement plus doués que tous les autres élèves de deuxième années et nos résultats sont meilleurs que ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre.

Elle sentit sur elle le regard d'Anne et de Swan qui n'étaient pas encore parvenu à créer quoi que ce soit. Luna ne réagit pas elle avait retrouvé son attitude un peu détaché d'avant l'attaque.

-Je pense que nous sommes capable de réussir, tous autant que nous sommes. Nous avons tous notre rythme et si certains partent rapidement il faut plus de temps à d'autres.

Voilà, les deux étaient rassurés par l'absolue conviction dans sa voix. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal en meneuse, même si elle pouvait surement s'améliorer.

-Etaine ? demanda Emma.

La sorcière se tourna vers la née-moldue.

-D'où viennent les détraqueurs ?

La Fourchelang sourit la leçon d'histoire commençait et elle excellait dans ce rôle de conteur.

-Nul ne le sait exactement mais diverses hypothèses ont été avancées au fil des temps, commença-t-elle de sa voix douce et fraîche qui prenait des accents insondables. La plupart ont été écartées mais certaines sont restées. L'une des plus retenues voudraient que les détraqueurs soient pour les humains ce que sont les trous noirs pour les étoiles. Les détraqueurs n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir pour continuer leur existence mais pour se multiplier. A cette image les trous noirs grossissent au fur et à mesure qu'ils absorbent de la lumière. Les trous noirs naissent d'étoiles très grosses, des géantes bleues ou rouges qui finissent par exploser en supernova. En poursuivant ce parallèle on en est venu à penser que le ou les premiers détraqueurs étaient peut-être des humains particulièrement maléfiques déformés pour on ne sait quelle raison, probablement de la magie noire.

Le silence était religieux. Etaine avait le don de captiver son auditoire et sa manière de se tenir, à demi assise sur un bureau, les paupières à demi fermées, en faisant tourner sa baguette dans l'une de ses mains, ajoutait au ton de sa voix qui semblait tenir son enseignement d'on ne sait quelle puissance supérieure.

-Une deuxième hypothèse veut qu'ils soient un concentré de pensées négatives instables qui cherchent à acquérir une certaine cohérence en compensant par l'acquit d'énergie positive à travers les pensées heureuses humaines. Mais là encore cela n'indique pas la raison ni même la date de leur apparition. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien être nés avec le monde et ne s'éteindre qu'avec lui. Ou alors provenir de l'espace on ne sait pas, à part peut-être le ministère de la Magie mais si c'est le cas il garde jalousement ce secret.

« La troisièmes des théories les plus répandues veut qu'ils soient l'œuvre d'un mage noir mort depuis longtemps qui aurait trouvé en ces créatures de parfait alliés ou serviteurs.

« Mais il en existe bien d'autres, quoique le plus souvent on, les moldus particulièrement, en accusait les personnes dont on se méfiait et dont on voulait se débarrasser. La paternité des détraqueurs revient ainsi à pas moins d'une vingtaine de sorciers de toutes époques, sans parler des moldus accuser de voler leurs âmes aux personnes ou de détraquer le temps par des procédés jugés « de sorcellerie ».

-Qui serait ce mage noir ? demanda Zane.

-Le plus souvent on accuse Setes, un mage noir grec du début de l'Antiquité qui aurait appris la majorité de ses techniques en Egypte et en Mésopotamie. Mais les détraqueurs n'aiment ni le soleil ni la chaleur et les régions chaudes ne leurs conviennent pas, il est donc peu probable que ce soit vrai. Mais l'hypothèse du mage noir n'est pas à écarter pour autant. Setes était connu pour « répandre les ombres sur son passage », mais de là à savoir si c'est une formulation poétique ou un maléfice c'est compliqué. Ces faits datent d'il y a plusieurs millénaires.

« Mais chaque fois que c'était faisable les détraqueurs ont rejoint les mages noirs. La mort et la destruction qu'apportent les mages noirs sont propices à leur multiplication et le désespoir qu'ils sèment sur leur passage l'est aux mages noirs. Voldemort avait conclu une alliance avec eux, par exemple. »

Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres déclencha des frissons dans l'assemblée.

-C'était quoi, comme accord ? demanda Scott.

Etaine lui jeta un regard torve.

-Tu crois que ce genre de document va traîner dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Si même il y a un document écrit. Voldemort, certains de ses partisans, certains de ceux qui ont lutté contre lui et les hauts gradés du ministère doivent savoir. Peut-être. Mais je pense que ça n'a pas dû être bien compliqué à orchestrer. Proposez à des gens qui n'attendent que ça un banquet et je doute qu'ils refusent. Les détraqueurs devaient certainement préférer travailler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'avec le ministère. Là où on les encourageait sans aucun doute à attaquer, on les bride aujourd'hui.

- _Flitwick est à la porte et écoute cette conversation depuis que tu as commencé ton cours_ , intervint Saernel si bas que seule Etaine l'entendit.

-Si vous avez récupéré, en piste, déclara la Fourchelang sans se retourner.

Elle sauta de la table et se plaça les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Les autres se levèrent à leur tour, Swan avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il fit un bond.

« _Spero Patronum_ » pensa la jeune fille en se concentrant sur la joie qui l'avait saisie en fin d'année scolaire précédente. Rogue avait dit que ce souvenir n'était pas assez heureux mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Des lambeaux de brume argentée jaillirent de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas un patronus corporel mais c'était un bon bouclier.

- _Spero Patronum !_ lancèrent les voix de Luna, Swan, Anne, Scott et Emma.

Zane avait préféré continuer de se concentrer sur son souvenir avant de lancer le sort.

Etaine se concentra encore.

- _Spero Patronum. Spero Patronum. Spero…_

Les mots à peine murmurés sortaient de sa bouche comme une litanie elle se noyait dans son souvenir, elle était heureuse malgré son corps qui tremblait sous l'effort.

De tous c'était elle qui parvenait à tenir le plus longtemps et son sort quoique insuffisant était le plus réussi, si on exceptait celui de Zane quelques minutes auparavant. Le halo s'éteignit finalement au bout de sa baguette et elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, les jambes tremblantes. Anne avait réussi à faire apparaître un rond de la taille d'une noise mais c'était mieux que ses tentatives précédentes. Emma, les sourcils légèrement froncés, regardait des lambeaux moins importants que les siens en essayant d'augmenter leur taille. Swan n'arrivait toujours à rien d'autre que des étincelles. Zane lança finalement son sort qui illumina pendant quelques secondes toute la pièce. Scott s'énervait sur sa baguette.

Etaine se dirigea vers lui.

-Quel souvenir as-tu choisis ? demanda-t-elle au fan de quidditch.

-Le jour où j'ai reçu mon premier balai, répondit-il après une hésitation.

-Tu avais ?

-Sept ans.

-J'ai vu que tu aimais beaucoup les cours de vol, l'an dernier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu appréciais, montrer tes talents ou voler ?

-Les deux, mais surtout voler. Il y a une telle sensation de liberté.

-Essaye avec ça, conseilla la Fourchelang. Ça ne marchera peut-être pas mais ça ne coûte rien de tenter.

Scott acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de fermer les yeux. Etaine s'éloigna de quelques pas pour le regarder faire.

- _Spero Patronum !_ hurla-t-il presque, complétement empli par son sentiment.

Des vapeurs argentées sortirent de sa baguette mais cette fois il ne la lâcha pas. Après une dizaine de secondes il perdit le contrôle et le patronus disparu. Etaine sourit.

-Repose-toi, c'est épuisant.

Le fan de quidditch acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'allonger à même le sol. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Swan.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? demanda-t-elle à l'hyperactif.

Celui-ci secoua la tête sans pour autant la regarder, marmonnant la formule entre ses dents serrées. Etaine le força à se tourner vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas comme les sorts de cette année il est beaucoup plus dur et complexe. Je te demanderais bien de te calmer mais ça ne marche pas pour toi, alors au lieu d'essayer de voir ta performance, perds-toi dans tes souvenirs en prononçant la formule comme une litanie. Prends tout ton temps pour choisir ton plus heureux souvenir, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Swan se figea, chose inhabituelle pour lui, puis sourit et commença à marmonner.

La sorcière se tourna vers les autres, en tant que professeur elle devait s'occuper d'eux autant que d'elle.

La baguette d'Anne s'éteignit mais à la façon dont elle se laissa aller contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait réussi à lancer son sortilège. Zane se reposait et Emma avait recommencé son patronus. Se retournant elle vit que Scott aussi faisait une pause et que le bout de la baguette de Swan commençait à briller. Luna était occupé à regarder une chose invisible au plafond. Elle préféra ne pas l'interroger sur ce qui était surement des Joncheruines ou autres créatures du même acabit. Mais elle l'avait vu quelques minutes auparavant créer de la vapeur argentée alors qu'elle parlait avec Scott.

« _Spero Patronum_ » pensa-t-elle en se concentrant cette fois sur la fierté qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir réussi à tous leur apprendre ce sortilège normalement hors de portée. Le halo se forma autour de sa baguette, moins puissant qu'auparavant mais tout de même plus efficace que ceux des autres. Elle s'interrompit une minute plus tard et échangea quelques mots avec Saernel en s'appuyant sur une table, observant le halo qui avait fini par se stabiliser au bout de la baguette de Swan.

- _Flitwick est toujours là ?_

 _-Et plutôt étonné._

-Pause, réclama-t-elle.

Scott, qui allait commencer la formule se tourna vers elle.

-Pourquoi ? On en a fait une il n'y a pas dix minutes.

-Ce n'est pas ça c'est que je pense que le professeur Flitwick aimerait récupérer sa salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée. L'enseignant de sortilège avait bien sûr entendu et entra dans la salle.

-C'est exact, dit-il de sa voix flûtée, mais je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à effectuer ce sortilège.

Les deuxièmes années sourirent, fiers d'eux.

-C'est grâce à Etaine, déclara Swan avec son enthousiasme habituel, quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Elle savait déjà comment faire.

Les joues de la Fourchelang rosirent légèrement quand elle retint sa respiration et elle esquissa un sourire qui n'engageait à rien. Dumbledore avait parlé à Flitwick à son propos et toute démonstration de maîtrise anormale pouvait ranger son directeur de maison à l'avis du vieil homme.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois que je m'entraîne, déclara-t-elle comme si elle était gênée.

-Tous ? questionna Flitwick.

-Nous avons commencé hier, professeur, répondit Emma en venant involontairement à son secours.

-Impressionnant, vous avez choisi un professeur doué en la personne de miss Knightley, apparemment. Ce sortilège est d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de deuxièmes années.

-Etaine nous le dit sans arrêt, lança Swan.

La jeune fille devint plus rouge que jamais.


	14. De ton coeur le désir

Les leçons se poursuivirent et bientôt tous surent faire apparaître la vapeur argentée. Malgré cela leurs performances étaient des plus aléatoires. Luna par exemple pouvait parvenir à un très bon résultat puis se désintéresser totalement de son enseignement. Emma et Zane étaient les plus doués. Emma parce qu'elle réussissait à faire tenir ses lambeaux aussi longtemps qu'elle, Zane parce que si l'endurance ne lui avait pas manqué il aurait pu réussir son patronus corporel dont on découvrait un détail de plus à chaque séance. De l'avis d'Etaine il ressemblait à un oiseau, mais on ne savait pas lequel. Mais il fallait à Zane plusieurs minutes pour se concentrer sur son souvenir. Des minutes qui pourraient bien lui coûter son âme en situation réelle. Anne et Scott progressaient lentement. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence aucun don particulier pour les patronus et leurs résultats étaient plutôt médiocres si on les comparait à ceux d'Etaine, Zane et Emma. Chaque séance voyait s'allonger le temps où la Fourchelang voyait se maintenir la brume argentée et elle atteignait maintenant les deux minutes. Même Swan réussissait. Inexplicablement il se figeait, se laissait investir de son souvenir et murmurant telle une chanson la formule. Son patronus apparaissait lentement et les volutes semblaient déjà s'enrouler les unes autour des autres, signe d'un patronus corporel. Une fois la manière qui lui convenait apprise il n'avait plus eut aucune difficulté, mais il était peu rodé à cet exercice et il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse tant il se perdait dans sa mémoire.

Dans l'ensemble les progrès avaient été spectaculaires mais Etaine ne pouvait se départir d'un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. En discutant avec Saernel elle s'aperçut qu'elle les jalousait de parvenir à progresser là où elle restait bloquée. Elle rejetait ce sentiment mais il revenait aussitôt à la charge pour l'assaillir.

Elle faisait attention à taire cette querelle interne en présence des légilimens et il semblait que nul ne s'en douta pour l'instant. Flitwick avait parlé de leurs résultats dans la salle des professeurs ainsi qu'elle l'apprit de la fine remarque de Rogue sur un nouveau membre du corps enseignant.

-Un nouveau professeur ? Qui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Vous, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Le professeur Flitwick l'a dit à tout le monde ?

-Tous les professeurs, assura le Maître des potions qui semblait s'amuser. Passe-moi les chrysopes.

Etaine tendit les insectes et recommença à piler l'aconit.

-Il paraît que vous avez un réel talent d'enseignant.

-Je connais le sujet des détraqueurs et des patronus, à défaut de parvenir à les matérialiser.

-Vous n'y arrivez toujours pas ? s'étonna-t-il en tâtonnant la table à la recherche d'une fiole qu'Etaine lui mit dans la main.

-Pas de souvenir assez heureux.

Rogue délaissa la potion qui avait besoin d'un temps de pause pour se tourner vers elle.

-Vous avez essayé avec autre chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Autre chose qu'un souvenir.

-J'avais compris, mais aucun des livres que j'ai consulté ne parlait de cette possibilité.

-Généralement un souvenir suffit mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le souvenir en lui-même qui agisse mais plutôt les émotions qui y sont reliées. Il s'agit de projeter en avant une émotion dont les détraqueurs peuvent se nourrir, mais suffisamment forte pour qu'ils la perçoivent comme un coup.

-Des émotions positives ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Cette potion a besoin d'une semaine pour mûrir, murmura-t-il.

Etaine comprit que par cette formulation il demandait à voir son sortilège. La jeune fille passa en revue ses sentiments et se décida pour la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Saernel.

« _Spero Patronum_ » pensa-t-elle. Le halo se reforma autour de sa baguette, plus puissant encore que les fois précédentes. Mais elle ne tint pas aussi longtemps. Des dizaines de souvenirs ou d'émotions venaient la déconcentrer. De la haine car les premières années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble avaient été un combat permanant contre le monde entier. Des dizaines de petites disputes qui les avaient opposées. De la colère car ils s'étaient parfois contredit alors qu'elle jugeait avoir raison. Le halo s'éteignit au bout de sa baguette. Saernel n'était pas le souvenir qu'il lui fallait. Trop d'émotions négatives y étaient liées malgré leur amitié. Pourtant la vipère avait toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé des flammes quand elle avait neuf ans.

Mais Saernel, pourquoi était-il resté ? Il n'avait personne et elle non plus. Etaient-ils demeurés ensemble par peur d'être seul ? Mais ils avaient été seuls, elle en tout cas. Etaine comprit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis comme elle avait longtemps voulu le croire : ils avaient été rassemblés par la vie et étaient resté ensemble parce que ça les arrangeait.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle au Maître des potions avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter précipitamment les cachots.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ questionna le serpent en sentant son malaise.

- _Rien, ça va._

 _-Tu mens mal_ , siffla-t-il.

- _Je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de le faire !_ explosa Etaine en entendant ce reproche. _Excuse-moi, Saernel_ , se reprit-elle, _j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule._

 _-Je comprends_ , finit par dire la vipère.

La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise devant son ton peiné mais dissimula son expression et le posa sur un muret de pierre, au bord du cloître. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir avant le cours de sortilège. Comme à l'habitude ses pas se perdirent dans le bâtiment sans qu'elle croise quelqu'un d'autre que le Baron Sanglant, les autres étant en cours. La sorcière continua son chemin devant la bibliothèque elle n'était pas d'humeur à lire. Elle retrouva finalement les pièces désaffectées et entra dans la dernière à avoir été clôturée.

Le bric-à-brac était impressionnant : une armoire à disparaître, une autre comprenant de vieilles robes de bal défraichies des années cinquante, une table à sept pieds, une malle de bois exotique à moitié rongée par le temps, de vieux chandeliers en forme de Gryffons qui avaient surement ornés la salle commune des Gryffondor, des piles entière de cahier encore vierges qui s'effritaient sous les doigts, un plein carton de bougies violettes, des bocaux remplis d'échantillons morts depuis longtemps, des jeux de bavboules auxquels manquaient la moitié des pièces, des échecs version sorcier si désagréables qu'on les y avait abandonnés, un miroir brisé en plusieurs parties qu'on avait pas pris la peine de réparer dans lequel Etaine pouvait se voir en entier, une collection de bustes, une grande cage, de vastes tentures dont on distinguait à peine les couleurs originelles et un grand drap blanc qui semblait couvrir quelque chose.

La Fourchelang s'approcha du miroir et observa son reflet. Elle était grande pour son âge, le visage pâle et sans la moindre imperfection. Ses traits étaient d'une beauté classique et commençaient à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. On aurait en effet pu dire qu'elle était belle si l'on ne voyait pas ses yeux en cet instant. Ils avaient la couleur des nuages d'orage, un gris sombre presque noir et insondable de cette profondeur qui était habituelle aux occulmens bien qu'elle n'ait pas ce talent. En cela ils étaient mystérieux et auraient pu lui valoir des attentions des garçons si on n'y avait pas vu une telle froideur. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne se réjouissait jamais de rien. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre lui atteignaient désormais la taille et étaient lisses et propres, laissés libres parce que Saernel s'y cachait la plupart du temps. L'uniforme scolaire qu'elle portait, la robe boutonnée jusqu'au col à cause du froid des cachots et de l'hiver, Noël approchait, laissait deviner sa silhouette fine et musclée par des années d'entraînement pour se défendre à l'orphelinat. Des rondeurs féminines commençaient à apparaître. Ses mains ressemblaient toujours autant à celles des pianistes et certaines veines y apparaissait légèrement en transparence, lui donnant un air de fragilité qu'elle n'avait pas. Ses articulations étaient également fines mais là encore c'était une illusion que connaissaient ceux auxquels elle avait brisé des bras dans le passé.

La jeune fille se regardait comme on voyait une étrangère ou quelqu'un qui revenait après plusieurs années d'absences. Finalement Anne avait raison on pouvait dire qu'elle était belle. Belle et froide. Elle testa quelques expressions et parvint à faire disparaître cet air de froideur de ses yeux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le drap et tira dessus, curieuse de voir ce qu'il cachait. Un autre miroir. Un miroir gigantesque qui montait jusqu'au plafond de la salle. Et son reflet qui lui faisait face de nouveau. Elle sursauta. Elle n'était pas seule dans le cadre, son père se tenait à côté d'elle avec ses cheveux bruns dont elle avait hérité et ses yeux bleus, bien plus grand que la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui. La femme avait les cheveux roux sombres et de grands yeux bruns. Elle tenait fermement à sa main une baguette magique. Etaine reconnut Rose McKinnon dont elle avait déjà vu des photographies avant son entrée à l'orphelinat. Il y avait toute une foule autour d'eux et tous arboraient les yeux bruns sauf une vieille femme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Surement sa grand-mère. Alfred Knightley avait toujours dit qu'elle était son portrait. Une larme coula silencieusement des yeux de la Fourchelang tandis que la foule lui adressait des sourires ou des signes de mains. La foule était placée sur le quai de la gare de King Cross où le train s'apprêtait à partir. Une enfant se détachait légèrement, au centre de la foule, se tenant exactement dans la même position qu'elle mais un sourire illuminait son visage et son teint était bronzé. Elle riait et respirait la joie de vivre. Mais à part cela elle lui ressemblait en tout point.

« C'est moi » comprit Etaine « Et autour ce sont les McKinnon et les Knightley, toute ma famille ». Mais ils étaient tous morts aujourd'hui. Cette information tempéra la joie que ressentait la jeune fille à se voir ainsi entourée. Elle détacha son regard de ce que lui montrait le miroir et observa l'inscription placée en haut « Risèd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nometen Ej ». Ça ne ressemblait pas à des runes mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'anglais. Son regard alla vers l'autre miroir placé presque en face. L'inscription avait changé, dans ce reflet on pouvait lire « Je ne te montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ». Etait-ce cela qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Avoir une famille ? Oui, sans aucun doute mais elle n'avait pas vu Saernel dans la foule. Son désir n'était pas d'avoir une famille mais d'être normale et heureuse, finit-elle par comprendre.

A travers le miroir cassé elle regarda une fois de plus celui de Risèd. La famille était toujours là et souhaitait leurs meilleurs vœux de bonheur à sa copie qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le train. Etaine se retourna brusquement, cette fois-ci non plus emplie de joie mais de colère. Ce n'était pas elle que félicitait sa famille, c'était une étrangère qui avait pris sa place. Elle empoigna la vieille malle et la projeta contre le miroir. L'image se brisa et les morceaux de verre tombèrent en cascade autour d'elle.

-Peeves ! retentit la voix furieuse de Rusard.

La sorcière s'appliqua un sortilège de désillusion et fila quand le concierge ouvrit la porte. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive en retard au cours de sortilège sinon Dumbledore serait bien capable de la soupçonner de la destruction de cet objet surement de grande valeur.

-Excellent, déclara Rogue. Tu es prête à passer aux patronus corporels.

Etaine se tourna vers lui. Elle était parvenue à persuader le professeur de potion de passer des potions aux patronus. Ce n'avait pas été facile mais elle y était finalement arrivée. Elle avait une réputation qui mêlait le mensonge par omission et le mensonge effronté à la franchise la plus absolue et la fierté. Pendant un instant elle avait cru qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le rallier à son avis mais elle avait soigneusement avancé ses pions et sa stratégie avait payée.

De tous les membres du corps enseignant Rogue était celui avec lequel elle entretenait le plus de relations. De plus il postulait depuis plus d'une décennie à la Défense contre les forces du Mal et il était certain qu'il s'y connaissait en patronus. Deux raisons pour lesquels il était la personne idéale pour l'aider à maitriser ce sortilège.

-Tu as l'endurance nécessaire, il ne manque plus que la pensée positive. Tu l'as trouvée ?

-Oui, répondit Etaine. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait fonctionner.

En réalité elle l'avait depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'elle avait brisé le miroir de Risèd mais elle pensait qu'il était utile de lui faire croire qu'elle avait besoin de lui plutôt que de réussir de but en blanc. C'est pourquoi elle avait sciemment dissimulé ce souvenir au creux de sa conscience pour que le légilimens ne puisse pas le trouver. Et échoué la semaine précédente mais en faisant suffisamment de progrès pour qu'il puisse la juger capable de réussir avec son aide.

Je suis manipulatrice, ces temps-ci, constata la jeune fille. Elle avait commencé avec Flitwick, continué avec Saernel et fini avec Rogue. Le Maître des potions ne semblait pas se douter de son double jeu. Et elle s'était excusé et réconciliée avec la vipère, prétextant les séances passées à créer des patronus qui l'épuisaient et la mettait sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas totalement faux et le serpent n'y avait vu que du feu, d'autant que ses sentiments étaient sincères.

Mais les cours et les recherches menées à la bibliothèque la distrayaient. Le cours de potion particulièrement les deuxièmes années de Serdaigle tenaient à réussir en cette matière car, même si Etaine avait été chargé du message et l'avait communiqué, ils pensaient que cela ne suffisait pas à montrer leur gratitude. Et voir Swan se tenir une heure sans faire de chahut n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Seule Etaine qui connaissait mieux la gestuelle de Rogue que les autres avait pu voir l'air de surprise sur ses traits quand l'hyperactif avait demandé une précision sur la façon de mélanger une potion. Il avait même donné un point à Emma la semaine précédente alors qu'il avait pris la classe à témoin sur les différences entre deux plantes presque semblables mais aux effets radicalement opposés. Le brillant exposé de la née-moldue ne pouvait qu'être récompensé mais les Serdaigle étaient restés muets de voir Rogue concéder ne serait-ce qu'un point à une personne autre qu'Etaine qui raflait toutes les faibles mises possible en potion.

Les cours qu'elle-même donnait aux deuxièmes années de Serdaigle se révélaient efficaces. Lorsque, la semaine précédant les vacances de Noël, le professeur Lupin avait voulu traiter les détraqueurs il avait à peine eut le temps de dire leur nom que six mains s'étaient levées pour réciter les hypothèses sur leur apparition, leurs caractéristiques et leur histoire. Etaine s'était abstenue et avait été heureuse de voir l'attention que lui avaient portée ses condisciples lors des pauses entre deux séances pratiques. Lupin avait été plus que surpris et une fois encore Swan puis Scott, quand l'hyperactif avait commencé à se perdre en digressions, avaient expliqués qu'elle était « un prof génial » et à qu'elle point elle était douée pour enseigner. Cette fois elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mimer, le rouge lui était naturellement monté aux joues mais le discours des deux garçons et les connaissances qu'elle leur avait transmises avaient permis de faire gagner trente-cinq points à Serdaigle.

Dans l'ensemble la récolte de points de leur classe avait brusquement augmentée et l'effet avait été visible sur les sabliers du hall qui faisaient le décompte. Si Serpentard mené toujours largement, les Gryffondor étaient désormais loin derrière et les Poufsouffle toujours en quatrième position.

Le Maître des potions s'éloigna et plutôt que de ressasser ses souvenirs la jeune fille se concentra sur l'image qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir de Risèd avant que la colère ne l'envahisse. Revoyant la foule qui lui souriait et lui adressait des signes de main, elle dit la formule :

- _Spero Patronum_ , d'une voix calme.

La lueur argentée s'alluma au bout de sa baguette et le halo se forma. Mais cette fois le souvenir était assez fort et la forme argenté se détacha de l'instrument pour aller rebondir sur tous les murs de la pièce. Les volutes se solidifiaient petit à petit mais Etaine choisit de mettre fin au sortilège pour ne pas s'épuiser avant que le patronus ne prenne sa forme corporelle. Mais la raison était aussi qu'elle préférait voir elle-même à quoi il ressemblait avant qu'un autre le voit.

-Bien, ce que vous avez choisi semble excellent, déclara Rogue avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Refaites, que nous voyons à quoi ressemble votre patronus.

Plutôt que de prétendre qu'elle était fatiguée la Fourchelang choisit d'obéir.

 _« Spero Patronum_ » pensa-t-elle et le patronus jaillit aussitôt.

Cette fois elle devait tenir et regardait les volutes s'assembler en une forme pour l'instant indiscernable.

-Dis-lui de ralentir, conseilla Rogue.

Etaine le fit mentalement et le patronus s'immobilisa avec un cri qui semblait tenir dans un premier lieu à l'aigle puis au sifflement d'un serpent. Et le patronus tenait un peu des deux. Il avait la tête et les ailes d'un oiseau, la queue d'un serpent et aucune patte. La jeune fille resta figée, ne savant pas si elle devait se réjouir ou pas. Les serpents avaient sa faveur mais la compromettait auprès de Dumbledore et si elle n'avait rien contre les volatiles elle ne pensait pas que cela symbolisa son caractère.

-Une belle hybridation, observa Rogue. Un serpent et un phénix, deux ennemis traditionnels.

-Un phénix ?

-Oui, le phénix symbole du courage, de la renaissance et accessoirement de Gryffondor à travers Dumbledore.

Etaine loucha sur sa baguette, sachant pertinemment qu'un animal de ce genre n'existait pas, et soupçonnant que cela eut un rapport avec sa baguette au cœur double et la raison pour laquelle Ollivander la lui avait vendue.

-Et le serpent symbole de Serpentard, des Fourchelang et de Voldemort, dit-elle.

-En effet, et cessez de prononcer ce nom.

-Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ça, monsieur le mangemort ? demanda-t-elle en montrant sa baguette.

Rogue soupira.

-Vous êtes parfois plus agaçante encore que miss Stevens.

-Je me demandais si vous étiez au courant, quand en avez-vous entendu parler ?

-Après le match de quidditch, je dois admettre que c'est la première fois qu'on juge un élève capable de me supporter, déclara-t-il avec humour.

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire pire que vous, sourit Etaine.

-Ramenez vos ingrédients la prochaine fois, nous continuerons la tue-loup.

La sorcière acquiesça puis quitta la salle en pensant que le Maître des potions avait évité et sa remarque et sa question.


	15. Le fidèle de Voldemort

Noël arriva et les cadeaux avec lui. Etaine ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir quoique ce soit après tout elle n'avait rien reçu l'année précédente non plus. Pourtant elle trouva au pied de son lit un paquet mal emballé. Elle l'ouvrit et s'en échappa une lettre. C'était l'écriture d'Anne.

«Etaine,

On s'est dit que pour te remercier de tes leçons sur les patronus on allait t'offrir quelque chose mais comme tu as déjà surement dû lire toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard le choix a été difficile. On s'est tous cotisés, en espérant que tu ne le connaisses pas. Je sais qu'il n'a pas l'air épais mais il a des milliers de pages. Il suffit que tu lises le nom d'un chapitre pour qu'il apparaisse et que tu puisses le consulter. Si tu veux retrouver la table des matières il suffit de dire « sommaire ».

Bon Noël, Anne

PS : C'est Scott qui a fait le paquet, il m'a invité à passer les vacances chez lui »

La jeune fille sourit. On avait pensé à elle. Elle déballa hâtivement le paquet. Elle ne connaissait pas le livre à la couverture rousse et à la tranche d'étain. Mais si l'on en croyait la lettre il était assez massif pour qu'elle ait de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales._

La jeune fille sourit de nouveau. Les Serdaigle connaissaient ses goûts pour la lecture et ce livre lui était inconnu. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et constata qu'il n'y avait que la table des matières dans les vingt pages, rédigée d'une belle calligraphie. Le sommaire se divisait en trois axes principaux : _Magie_ , _Potion_ et un autre qui proposait les conjonctions des deux. Dans chacun des axes on distinguait des sous-parties : s'il s'agissait de techniques de magie noire ou de magie blanche. Là encore il y avait une section dans laquelle tombait ce qu'on ne pouvait clairement attribuer l'un à l'autre. Ensuite venaient les chapitres qui s'enchaînaient par ordre chronologique de première mention de la technique. Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit, c'était un cadeau magnifique qui devait avoir coûté beaucoup à ses condisciples. Elle lut le sommaire jusqu'à sa fin. Si certaines techniques lui étaient familières par le biais des professeurs qui les avaient mentionnées en cours ou par ses propres recherches d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnues. Comment se faisait-il que ce livre ne se trouve pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Elle en eu la réponse en feuilletant les chapitres sur la magie noire et n'osa même pas regarder les potions de cette même catégories. Inferi, Horcruxe… Des techniques que personne n'employait plus mais qui restaient coutumière chez les mages noirs qui reprenaient et perfectionnaient leur méthode de génération en génération, rendant chacun pire que le précédent. La deuxième explication lui vint quand elle lut le nom de l'auteur du volume. Ester Bydhal. Une archiviste morte depuis deux siècles, ancienne adepte de plusieurs mages noirs qu'elle avait successivement séduit pour les convaincre de lui communiquer leurs techniques. Elle avait été la puissance montante du temps de la révolution française, époque où pullulait truands à la petite semaine et grands bandits, sorciers ou moldus. Elle avait régné en maître sur Paris pendant une quinzaine d'année avant que le ministère de la Magie français ne se décide à agir. Pour échapper à ces poursuites elle avait fui d'abord en Allemagne puis en Angleterre, entraînant dans son sillage Georg Bydhal, son fils. L' « Archiviste » était morte une cinquantaine d'années après dans un coin perdue de l'Ecosse. Elle avait passé toutes ces années à consigner par écrit toute une vie d'étude de la magie. Quand à Georg il s'était fait mage noir en Allemagne et était longtemps resté le pire de son époque avant que n'arrive Gellert Grindelwand qui le supplanta dans l'imagination collective des pays scandinaves.

Etaine relut la lettre et sourit de nouveau en voyant la fille blonde s'excuser du paquet. Elle savait qu'Anne était allée passer les vacances chez Scott. La famille Stevens était désargentée contrairement à la famille Blackwer qui avait eu de quoi payer un nimbus 2000 au fan de quidditch. Certes les nimbus 2000 n'étaient plus le dernier modèle depuis la sortie des 2001 l'an passé mais cela restait un beau balai. Et maintenant qu'Anne et Scott sortaient ensemble il était normal qu'il l'invite à voir le prochain match de quidditch de l'équipe Flaquemart dont son père faisait partie. La lettre ne s'étendait pas trop sur ce qu'ils faisaient mais ils connaissaient son désintérêt pour le quidditch. Cela dit elle nécessitait une réponse il faudrait qu'elle leur envoie un hibou. Elle rédigea rapidement son message qui demeura concis : « Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau. En effet, je ne le connaissais pas mais étant l'œuvre de l'Archiviste cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Je crois que j'ai de quoi m'occuper pendant longtemps. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et merci encore, Etaine » avant de s'habiller et de descendre dans la Grande Salle, remettant à plus tard sa lecture.

Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs comme l'année précédente et tous les convives étaient installés autour d'une seule. Il y avait là les quatre directeurs de maisons ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore et deux Serpentard : un en première année et l'autre en cinquième. La jeune fille s'assit entre les deux derniers en répondant poliment au directeur qui lui souhaita un joyeux Noël. Elle se servit de dinde et en plaça un petit bout à côté de son assiette. Elle avait déjà croisé le Serpentard de cinquième année lors du tournoi d'échec et ils entamèrent la conversation sur ce sujet. Le garçon la regardait avec respect depuis qu'il avait vu Saernel sortir de sa chevelure pour manger le morceau de dinde. Le première année était plus intimidé mais lorsqu'on lui demanda son avis sur un coup il se mêla sporadiquement à la conversation. Trois Gryffondor puis le professeur Trelawney se joignirent à eux avec une grande crise pour le professeur de divination. Etaine qui n'avait jusque-là vu Trelawney que de loin fut étonnée de la façon dont agissait cette femme entièrement vêtue de châles, de bagues et de bracelets en tout genre dont les lunettes agrandissaient incroyablement les yeux. Et toutes les rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle n'était pas plus voyante que mage noir lui apparurent comme étant de la plus grande véracité. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il employé cette femme de toute évidence incapable d'enseigner convenablement ? Mais après tout il avait déjà embauché Lockhart par le passé…

La conversation entre le Serpentard de cinquième année, Lloyd, et elle était fluide. Son père, un sang-pur influant dans les relations internationales, le prédestinait à une carrière ministérielle et la discussion dériva sur la politique. Etaine récupérait régulièrement la Gazette dans la salle commune, le soir, et avait une bonne connaissance de l'actualité. Ses opinions variaient en fonction de l'affaire et elle était parfois radicalement opposée aux mesures prises mais elle étonna Lloyd par son analyse. Le Serpentard connaissait par son père certaines des véritables raisons de ces décisions et la Serdaigle parvenait à émettre des suppositions non dénuées de bon sens bien que parfois en peu tirées par les cheveux. Il voulut savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait pour son avenir. La Fourchelang l'ignorait et répondit qu'elle n'avait pas comme lui de destin tout tracé et entendait forger le sien et qu'il ne fallait pas y voir un quelconque message.

A un stade du repas Dumbledore proposa à Rogue un pétard dont il tira un chapeau de vautour. Personne n'avait oublié les rumeurs qui avaient couru la première semaine sur un épouvantard prenant la forme du professeur de potion coiffé d'un tel chapeau. Les lèvres pincées, Rogue fit glisser le chapeau vers le directeur qui s'en coiffa aussitôt, hilare. Etaine quant à elle avait plutôt fait une bonne pêche dans les pétards surprises : un jeu d'échecs, des souris blanches qui finiraient probablement dans l'estomac de Saernel et un chapeau neuf d'un beau bleu nuit à liserée argentée.

Le festin se termina deux heures plus tard et elle dit au revoir à Lloyd qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Durant le repas il s'était petit à petit ouvert et ne paraissait plus du tout renfrogné comme au début. Le professeur Trelawney avait fait quelques minutes auparavant une autre scène pour savoir qui d'Harry Potter ou de Ronald Weasley s'était levé le premier. Ce à quoi le professeur de métamorphose avait répondu qu'à moins qu'un tueur fou n'attende pour décapiter le premier qui sortirait de la salle cela n'avait pas d'importance. Galant, Lloyd la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où il prit le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard avec Derek, celui de première année. Mais de là à savoir si c'était par politesse ou par intérêt… Etaine ne les suivit pas il paraissait évident d'après la conversation qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui. Ils n'échangeraient pas d'informations d'importance. La Fourchelang chemina lentement vers la volière. L'air lui semblait plus froid encore que le matin et elle ne regrettait pas son écharpe. Soudain elle se figea. Il se tenait tranquillement devant elle, comme si sa place avait été ici. Sauf qu'il en avait l'interdiction de Dumbledore. Un détraqueur. Un instant la sorcière pensa à faire demi-tour mais elle était désormais loin du château. Puis la créature parla.

-Je te sens.

Sa voix n'était clairement pas humaine rauque, grave et d'une froideur absolue qui énonçait une certitude.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là.

La phrase pouvait sembler idiote mais elle était une réponse appropriée à celle du détraqueur. Et le ton avec Etaine la disait était aussi sûr que celui de la créature. L'utilisation du tutoiement montrait qu'elle ne le craignait pas. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop discuté politique dernièrement.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je devais te voir.

-Tu es celui qui est intervenu lors du match de quidditch.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Et celui qui s'est approché de la diligence quand elle est passée devant le portail.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Nous sommes généralement aveugles, indiqua le détraqueur, mais les plus puissants d'entre nous peuvent déroger à cette règle.

-Dont tu fais partie.

-Oui. Ta gestuelle est proche de mon souvenir.

Le fait de pencher sa tête sur le côté. Lucius Malefoy en avait déjà parlé.

-Que cela change-t-il ?

-Tout, Princesse des Ombres.

-Evite d'utiliser ce surnom, il est trop en adéquation avec « Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

-C'est pour cette raison que je l'avais choisi.

Le détraqueur la croyait donc lui aussi destinée à devenir mage noir ?

-Et c'est pour cette raison que l'employer ici est dangereux.

-Quel autre moyen avais-je de faire savoir mon allégeance ?

-Je l'avais déjà devinée, sinon tu aurais cherché à m'attaquer plutôt que de parler.

Malgré le froid qui régnait ce n'était pas les échardes de glace dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait ressenti dans le Poudlard Express. La créature se contenait.

-Tu connais donc si bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu le vois derrière mon visage ? poursuivit-elle.

-J'ai été à son service, et parmi les plus proche de notre race.

-Et tout prêt à reprendre du service, à ce que je vois.

L'ironie laissa le détraqueur de marbre.

-Ce fut notre heure de gloire.

-Parle-moi de lui, demanda Etaine de la voix douce qu'elle utilisait depuis le début de l'entretien.

Elle avait réussi à s'imposer face au détraqueur par la seule force de sa conviction et la manière dont elle s'était comportée. En dominante.

-Ce que je fais n'est pas gratuit, signala la créature. Le temps que tu parviennes à des sommets je demande à être payé.

-Et quels services peux-tu m'offrir ?

-Ce que tu voudras.

-Tout ?

-Tout ce qu'il me sera possible de faire sans risquer ma mise à mal.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Transmettre des messages. Espionner. Torturer. Tuer. En toute discrétion bien entendu.

Ça faisait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi la Fourchelang s'était attendu en entendant sa précédente phrase.

-Et tu ferais tout cela en échange de quoi ?

-Juste un patronus. Et l'espérance que tu n'oublieras pas mes services dans le futur.

Autrement dit lui réserver une place de choix parmi les détraqueurs.

-A qui d'autre proposerais-tu ces services pour ce prix ?

Etait-ce une ruse de Dumbledore ?

-A qui pourrais-je les proposer si ce n'est toi ?

-N'esquive pas ma question.

-Au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne connais nul sorcier plus grand et tu lui ressemble étrangement.

-Il n'y a rien d'étrange à notre ressemblance.

-Sans nul doute, Princesse.

Elle ne lui ferait de toute évidence pas lâcher ce surnom. Mais c'était davantage pour lui un hommage. Il n'était pas arrivé souvent qu'on la juge digne d'un titre. Ou en tout cas pas à l'orphelinat.

-Quel gage m'apportes-tu de ta fidélité ?

-Je n'ai que moi.

Etaine se tut, réfléchissant. Et elle eut une idée. Si Saernel avait été là il l'aurait surement découragée mais le serpent avait préféré aller se promener.

-Je te propose un essai. Et si je suis satisfaite de tes services je referais peut-être appel à toi.

-Qu'est-ce ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire de prédateur.

-Impatient ?

-J'ai hâte de voir revenir le temps des Ténèbres.

-Comment puis-je te faire savoir que j'ai besoin de toi ?

-Donne-moi un nom et tu y accoleras la formule que je t'enseignerais.

-Sous quel nom étais-tu connu du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je n'étais qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Mais je fus nommé Gamma.

-Alors disons _Destin_ , siffla-t-elle.

-Si tel est votre désir.

Et sa haute silhouette s'inclina.

-La formule est **_ŴĄĐ ŊŎŤŶĂ ĎŮŦĂŅ ŅĚĽĔĦ Destin ĂŦĂŊĐ._**

 ****-Que cela veut-il dire ?

-On pourrait traduire par « par les ombres des noirs Ténèbres, vient à moi, _Destin_ ».

-C'est une formule d'invocation similaire à celle des inferi.

La bibliothèque de Rogue était riche en ouvrages de magie noire. Et seuls les mages noirs utilisaient les invocations qui mettaient leur âme en jeu. Cela l'avait conforté dans son hypothèse que le professeur de potion avait été, s'il n'était encore, mangemort.

-Oui.

-Cela inclut-il les conditions habituelles des invocations ?

-Non, ton âme ne sera pas en danger puisque j'en suis dépourvu. Mais tu n'auras de contrôle sur moi que dans le cadre de notre marché.

-Cela me conviens, répondit Etaine en songeant que la première chose qu'elle allait faire était de voir dans _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ si il disait vrai.

Le détraqueur s'inclina et repartit quand il fut certain qu'elle connaissait par cœur la formule.

La Fourchelang grimpa quatre à quatre les marches rendues glissantes par le givre de la volière. Elle appela un hibou de l'école et lui donna l'enveloppe cachetée sans adresse. La chouette effraie n'en aurait pas besoin pour trouver les destinataires. Elle retourna au château à un rythme plus modéré, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, regrettant les gants qu'elle n'avait jamais eus. Arrivée au dortoir elle retira sa cape d'hiver et ouvrit son cadeau de Noël. Il y avait bien un chapitre sur les détraqueurs. Etaine lut rapidement la première partie qui résumait ce qu'elle savait déjà. L'auteure y exposait aussi son avis avec des précisions qu'elle tenait d'un de ses amants. Enfin, alors que la nuit tombait dehors, elle tomba sur le passage qui l'intéressait.

 _De nombreuses particularités des détraqueurs sont encore méconnues. Malgré leur désunion apparente ils sont capables quand s'en sent le besoin de se rassembler brusquement sous la bannière d'un mage noir. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, en réalité se sont ceux qui servent d'intermédiaires entre les humains et leur peuple qui tirent les ficelles. Ne possédant aucun signe distinctif si ce n'est leur façon de parler qui peut légèrement varier d'un individu à l'autre (seuls les plus puissants en sont capables), les différences de syntaxes étant plus ou moins importantes selon la date de leur création, les plus vieux étant même capable d'agir de manière contraire au groupe quand l'intérêt leur paraissait ailleurs. De tous les détraqueurs que j'ai rencontrés, et j'en ai rencontré des centaines, un seul en était capable. Je l'ai appelé Atenar, selon le nom d'une étoile que je me plais à regarder le soir, dans les landes d'Ecosse._

 _Ce sont les plus vieux détraqueurs qui traitent avec les humains et « dirigent » leur « peuple ». La plupart de mes connaissances sur les détraqueurs je les tiens d'Atenar. Ainsi s'ils peuvent tronquer les mots ou organiser les phrases de manière à nous tromper ils sont incapable de mentir de manière directe. Atenar s'en est révélé incapable à de nombreuses reprises du temps qu'a durée notre collaboration. C'est lui qui m'apprit une autre particularité de leur peuple. Les plus puissants des détraqueurs peuvent être invoqués au moyen d'une formule. La formule est «_ ** _ŴĄĐ ŊŎŤŶĂ ĎŮŦĂŅ ŅĚĽĔĦ Atenar ĂŦĂŊĐ_** _». Cela dit le terme d' « invocation » est impropre : il s'agit davantage d'un appel et le détraqueur n'est en aucun cas tenu d'obéir au sorcier comme c'est le cas des véritables invocations. En revanche l'âme du sorcier ne peut être corrompue par cet appel. J'ai longuement étudié la prononciation de cet « invocation » faute de meilleur terme. Les détraqueurs ne possédant pas d'écriture je l'ai traduite phonétiquement. Cet appel pourrait se traduire de multiples façons mais il est dans toutes les possibilités question d' « ombre » et de sa toute-puissance aux yeux des détraqueurs. Il pourrait peut-être s'agir d'un culte rendu à la nature même de leur origine._

Etaine s'interrompit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lire. _Destin_ n'avait apparemment pas menti et la formule écrite était la même que celle qu'il lui avait donné. Par contre elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne connaissait que la moitié des connaissances de l'article malgré sa maîtrise qu'elle jugeait quelques heures auparavant grande du sujet.

- _Il est intéressant ?_ demanda Saernel qui revenait enfin de sa promenade.

- _Assez, oui._

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant.


	16. Le piège

Les vacances de Noël passèrent rapidement et avant qu'Etaine ne s'en rende compte les autres revenaient au château.

-Alors, il t'a plu ? demanda Swan en sautant sur un des canapés de la salle commune le jour de leur retour.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu de plus passionnant. Vous avez dû vous ruiner. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Il traînait dans la bibliothèque familiale depuis des décennies, intervint Anne. Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne nous a rien coûté.

-J'espère que tu as demandé l'autorisation, c'est un livre très précieux.

-Vraiment ? demanda Scott. Il n'en a pas l'air.

Etaine montra le livre qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu.

-Il n'est même pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'ai vérifié.

-Est-ce qu'il y a la recette de la potion de dédoublement ? questionna Luna, tout aussi rêveuse qu'à l'habitude.

-Non, cette invention est surement plus récente, répondit la Fourchelang avec le plus grand sérieux bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais entendu parler tant par les leçons habituelles que par celles qu'elle recevait en plus du Maître des potions.

-A propos de potion, glissa Anne avec un grand sourire, comment va Rogue ?

Etaine lui renvoya un regard torve.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Les leçons sont interrompues pendant les périodes de vacances.

La fille blonde ne cesserait-elle donc jamais ?

-Et vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux en regardant Scott et Anne qui se tenaient proche l'un de l'autre.

Les deux affichèrent un sourire niais, prouvant définitivement aux yeux de la Fourchelang que l'amour rendait idiot. A cet instant un hibou grand-duc mouillé de la pluie qui tombait dehors entra dans la salle commune, fit quelques cercles puis vint se poser sur la table, devant la jeune fille. L'animal était magnifique et de toute évidence bien dressé. Les yeux d'Anne s'agrandirent quand le hibou tendit la patte à Etaine pour qu'elle en détache le cylindre qui pendait à sa patte. Dans ses cheveux, Saernel se contracta, sentant le danger en ce prédateur de sa race.

-Tu reçois la _Gazette du sorcier_ , maintenant ? demanda Zane.

-Non, répondit la jeune fille, sourcils froncés.

Ses finances ne le lui permettaient pas. Et la sang-pure le savait parfaitement pour lui avoir fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'uniforme depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore à l'état d'usure de ceux de Lupin. Lupin qui avait été absent le jour de Noël, un soir de pleine lune.

Elle détacha le cylindre et l'oiseau repartit aussitôt, signe qu'on n'attendait pas de réponse. Mais qui était le « on » ? Le sceau sur le cylindre lui ne lui disait rien. A sa connaissance seuls les membres des vieilles familles de sangs-purs en utilisait. La jeune fille s'approcha du feu pour mieux voir. Deux roses blanches se croisaient autour d'une étoile d'argent sur fond noir. Un sort appliqué dessus permettait de voir les couleurs.

-L'un d'entre vous s'y connait-il en sceau ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement perplexe.

Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Un mangemort ? Mais pourquoi le faire sous les yeux de Dumbledore ?

-Moi, répondit Anne au grand désespoir d'Etaine qui n'allait pas pouvoir lui cacher l'expéditeur.

Comme nul autre ne se présenta elle lui tendit le cylindre. La fille blonde examina attentivement le sceau puis s'exclama :

-Ca alors !

-Quoi ?

-C'est le blason des Sanders. Il ressemble à celui des Selwynn, à part pour ce qui est de la rose des vents au centre.

-Il n'y a pas de rose des vents, déclara Zane en prenant le cylindre à son tour.

-Ce sont les Selwynn qui ont une rose des vents, corrigea Anne, ce sont des familles parentes.

Etaine dût lui adresser un regard surpris car la fille blonde eut un petit sourire avant de répondre :

-J'ai appris tous les blasons par cœur, c'est important pour une fille de bonne famille.

-Certes, et que peux-tu me dire des Sanders ? demanda la Fourchelang en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait lu à leur sujet dans _Noble par Nature_.

-Les Sanders se sont détachés des Selwynn il y a trois générations. Le fondateur de la branche était le frère cadet et a épousé une Sanders bien plus riche que lui dont il a pris le nom. Le vrai nom de famille est Selwynn-Sanders mais tout le monde dit Sanders. Ce mariage a permis la perpétuation du nom. A ce qu'on dit ils ont des opinions plutôt modérées. Le chef de famille est plutôt important au ministère. Il est dans les…

-Relations internationales, termina Etaine.

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

La Fourchelang sourit.

-J'ai rencontré un Sanders à Noël mais j'ignorais que c'en était un, expliqua-t-elle.

Et elle décacheta le cylindre pour en extraire une missive qu'elle lut rapidement en en cachant le contenu à Swan qui essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule. Enfin, elle ré-enroula le papier qu'elle remit dans le cylindre puis dans sa poche, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

-Eh ! protesta Anne. Tu me dois bien ce qu'il y a dans la lettre.

-Je te ferais le compte-rendu plus tard, promit Etaine. Mais je vais être en retard si je ne descends pas tout de suite.

Et elle les planta là.

Anne eut droit à son compte-rendu le lendemain matin.

-C'était un garçon ?

-Oui.

-Il est beau ?

-Dans le genre ténébreux.

Assise dans la salle commune le lendemain matin Etaine répondait patiemment à chacune des questions de la fille blonde qui au moins avait cessé de la harceler sur Rogue.

-C'est un Sanders ?

-Non, c'est Dumbledore. Bien sûr que c'est un Sanders.

-C'aurait très bien pu être Rogue. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

-Lloyd.

-C'est irlandais, ça.

-Sa mère est irlandaise.

-Il n'y a pas de Lloyd Sanders dans notre année, il est plus vieux ou plus jeune ?

-Plus vieux.

-Il a quel âge ?

-Il vient d'avoir quinze ans.

-Mais il a trois ans de plus que toi !

-Seulement deux, j'aurais treize ans en Février.

-Il est à Serdaigle ?

-Serpentard.

-Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

-On ne sort ensemble que depuis hier.

-Oui ou non ?

-Ça te regarde ?

-C'est un oui. Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré ?

-Au tournoi d'échec mais nous ne nous sommes parlé qu'à Noël.

-Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui par lettre ?

-Non, il a juste écrit qu'il aimerait bien me revoir et qu'il serait au cloître quand je recevrais cette lettre.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Ça dépend quel sens tu donnes au mot « amour ».

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Non.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un sans l'aimer ?

-Il n'est pas impossible de créer un lien avec le temps. Mais pour l'instant c'est davantage de la curiosité.

-Et il le sait ?

-Oui.

-Et il veut quand même sortir avec toi ?

-Mon analyse politique lui plaît, apparemment.

-C'est lui qui t'a demandé ou c'est toi ?

-C'est lui.

-Tu lui as fait sortir des tentacules du nez ?

-Mais non !

-Te connaissant ce n'était pas impossible. Il est gentil ?

-Il m'est sympathique.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu as déjà vu un Serpentard faire quelque chose gratuitement ?

-Rogue, lors du match de quidditch. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, Rogue ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en parlerais ?

Anne lui lança un regard navré avant de continuer ses questions. Seule l'arrivée de leurs camarades mit fin à cet interrogatoire. La fille blonde informa aussitôt tout le monde de sa découverte. Etaine leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas voir leur tête. Pourtant c'était désormais un fait, elle sortait avec Lloyd et on les voyait de temps en temps ensemble à discuter, mais jamais rien de plus. Seule la façon dont ils se tenaient proche l'un de l'autre témoignait qu'ils étaient plus que deux personnes s'étant croisés au détour d'un couloir et qui demandaient l'emplacement de leur prochain cours. Les Serdaigle savaient qu'elle détestait être approchée à ce point et s'éloignait aussitôt quand on envahissait son espace vital. Contrairement à ce qu'Anne avait pensé Rogue n'eut pas la moindre réaction et son manque d'attention la fit rater sa potion et écoper d'une retenue dont elle revint totalement démoralisée. Etaine en revanche semblait parfaitement à son aise et passait la majorité de ses soirées à travailler à la bibliothèque avec Lloyd. Le Serpentard se révélait aussi studieux qu'un Serdaigle. Il était clair qu'il obtiendrait ses Buses haut la main avec mention optimal et la Fourchelang voyait en lui tant un rival de compétition amical qu'un petit ami.

L'un des côté positif d'avoir Lloyd à ses côtés c'était qu'en sa présence les quatre Serpentard avaient cessé de tenter de l'intimider même s'ils cherchaient toujours à la mettre en difficulté de manière assez grossière. La jeune fille n'eut aucune peine à prouver que ce n'était pas elle qui avait provoqué une rafale de feu en pleine grande salle en demandant au professeur Dumbledore d'effectuer un _Prior Incantatem_ , sort qui permettait de voir le dernier maléfice jeté par une baguette. D'autant que Les Serdaigle juraient au grand dieu qu'elle avait juste fait venir à elle la salière, ce qui était vrai.

Néanmoins si ces tentatives de la mettre à mal étaient des plus maladroites tout comme le fait qu'ils la bousculent dans les couloirs la jeune fille ne comptait pas laisser ce manège se continuer. Pendant plusieurs jours elle élabora son plan l'air de rien. Puis le moment attendu arriva.

- _Ils sont là_ , déclara Saernel qui ne savait rien de ce qu'elle imaginait mais qui avait accepté de la prévenir quand les quatre Serpentard étaient à proximité. _Derrière le tournant._

La sorcière se mit soudain à implorer quelqu'un dans le couloir désert.

-Non, s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie, attends encore. Non, non… Je l'aurais ce soir, près du saule. Ce soir, à huit heure, mais ne dit rien à personne, je t'en prie.

Sa voix avait des accents des plus sincères.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'y a rien._

Mais Etaine continuait.

-Il ne me manque plus qu'une seule chose, rien qu'une. Je l'aurais ce soir.

Et elle prit la fuite le long du couloir, le teint plus pâle encore qu'à l'habitude, passant devant le poste d'observation des Serpentard, sans même y jeter un regard, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux.

- _Etaine ?_ demanda la vipère quand elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

- _Ils sont toujours là ?_

 _-Non, mais…_

 _-J'en ai assez de leurs brimades ils vont payer maintenant_ , lâcha la Fourchelang avec une expression de joie qui brouillait la finesse de ses traits _._

 _-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation_ , siffla le serpent, menaçant, _tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à eux sans en subir les conséquences._

 _-Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir._

 _-Tu comptes les tuer ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas._

Et sans répondre davantage elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où devait se dérouler la deuxième phase de son plan. Elle passa en revue les visages qui étudiaient. Il fallait que ce soit une première année facile à manipuler, de préférence Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor. Un Serdaigle serait trop soupçonneux et un Serpentard trop rusé. Elle repéra la cible idéale. Une première année se mordait la lèvre en étudiant un livre de sortilège. La Fourchelang s'avança silencieusement et s'arrêta devant elle.

-Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-elle.

Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Il lui arrivait désormais couramment d'offrir son aide pour l'apprentissage d'un sort. Il semblait que son talent d'enseignant ne se limitait pas aux patronus.

La jeune fille releva la tête. C'était une Gryffondor. Parfait, songea Etaine. Pour ce travail les Gryffondor avaient sa préférence.

-Oui, c'est ce sort, je n'arrive pas à l'exécuter, gémit la première année.

-Fais voir.

La gamine lui montra le livre. C'était un _flambio_ , rien de bien difficile.

-Viens, je vais t'aider, déclara la Fourchelang avant de l'entrainer à sa suite.

Elle la guida jusqu'à la salle de classe de Flitwick qu'elle savait déserte à cette heure. Le professeur de sortilège préférait travailler dans la salle des professeurs généralement peu remplie le dimanche.

-Montre-moi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et amicale.

La Gryffondor s'exécuta, sans résultat.

-Je vois ton problème, déclara Etaine après avoir observé son échec. Il faut que tu mettes dans ta baguette le feu de ton cœur. Essaye avec ma baguette elle est plus puissante que la moyenne.

Le ton de la jeune fille était d'une certitude absolue son talent d'orateur. Subjuguée, la Gryffondor obéit et prit l'instrument de miel et d'ébène mêlé qu'elle lui tendait.

-Ferme tes yeux et sens le feu te pénétrer, prends tout ton temps.

La sorcière se demanda si la gamine était stupide de lui obéir aussi aveuglément quand elle la vit s'exécuter. Elle avait hésité à faire cela sous polynectar mais avait finalement décidé que ce n'était pas la peine ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle aidait un première année en difficulté. Ou même un deuxième année.

- _Flambio_! lança finalement la Gryffondor.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit la Serdaigle.

La gamine regarda avec surprise la flamme qui dansait au bout de la baguette, lâcha un petit cri de surprise et l'instrument en même temps.

-Ferme les yeux, on recommence, ordonna-t-elle et la gamine obéit aussitôt.

Elle glissa dans les mains de la Gryffondor sa propre baguette et récupéra celle de miel et d'ébène. Cette fois la voix de la fille était assuré lorsqu'elle prononça la formule.

-Ouvre les yeux, déclara Etaine qui observa la stupeur de la gamine en voyant dans sa main sa baguette et le petit feu qui dansait au bout.

-Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en toi, et il ne sert à rien de tenter quelque chose en se disant qu'on va échouer, expliqua-t-elle à la Gryffondor. Souviens t'en.

-Oh, merci !

-Ne me remercie pas, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Moi ?

La Fourchelang réussit à faire paraître son sourire amical.

-Oui, je suis sûr que des idiots vont faire une bêtise ce soir. Tels que je les connais ils seront au saule cogneur, à huit heures et quart. J'aimerais que tu en préviennes Rusard à ce moment-là.

-Rusard ?

L'inquiétude transparaissait dans son ton.

-Je connais le courage des Gryffondor, et tu me dois un service.

La gamine était coincée.

-Et pour être honnête, j'ai un peu peur de Rusard, confia-t-elle, très convaincante.

-Je vais le faire, assura la gamine par compassion en voyant sa tête.

-J'oubliais, déclara la Fourchelang avant de quitter la pièce, ils sont d'une indécrottable de fierté et détesteraient me devoir quelque chose.

-Je comprends.

Etaine lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la salle.


	17. Accusations

-Miss Knightley ? demanda la voix flûtée du professeur Flitwick.

Etaine détacha son regard du livre qu'elle lisait pour le reporter sur l'enseignant de sortilège. Lloyd le fixa aussi.

-J'aimerais vous parler en compagnie de certaines personnes.

-Bien sûr. A demain, dit-elle au Serpentard en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres avant de se lever et de suivre Flitwick.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en suivant le professeur de sortilège.

-Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de l'agression qui a eu lieu hier soir ?

-Oui, je les ai vu passer, j'ai compris aux hurlements de Rusard pourquoi ils étaient si pâles.

-Ils s'en sont remis et vous accusent d'en être responsable.

-Moi ? demanda la Fourchelang avec une surprise parfaitement feinte. C'est aussi maladroit que de mettre le feu à la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-elle, apparemment pour elle-même.

Flitwick ne releva pas et s'arrêta devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Plume en sucre, déclara-t-il.

Etaine haussa un sourcil quand la gargouille s'écarta.

-C'est un drôle de mot de passe.

-Albus choisit toujours des sucreries, répondit Flitwick en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Lui tournant le dos, la jeune fille se permit une grimace d'angoisse. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela irait aussi loin. Elle reprit une expression normale et décida de la conduite à tenir avant de pousser la porte devant elle. Elle connaissait déjà la gargouille du bureau directorial mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y entrer. La pièce était grande, circulaire et des portraits d'anciens directeurs qui regardaient avec attention la scène étaient accrochés sur le mur. De fragiles instruments d'argents étaient placés sur des tables en dessous des tableaux. Un perchoir avait été placé à côté du bureau directorial et un phénix enserrait une barre en ce qui semblait de l'or. Cinq sièges avaient été positionnés face au bureau en acajou de Dumbledore, quatre étaient occupés par les Serpentard auxquels elle avait tendu un piège, le dernier laissé libre était de toute évidence pour elle. Eparpillés dans la pièce se tenaient les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau. Avec le professeur Flitwick il y avait les directeurs de maison des élèves présents, la directrice-adjointe et le directeur. Un véritable comité de discipline. L'inquiétude joua légèrement sur le visage d'Etaine. Lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Dumbledore celui-ci semblait l'avoir confondue avec Voldemort.

-Entrez, miss Knightley, l'invita-t-il en voyant qu'elle restait sur le pas de la porte. Filius…

Flitwick entra à son tour et referma la porte.

-Le professeur Flitwick vous a peut-être dit pourquoi vous êtes ici, commença Dumbledore avant de s'interrompre sciemment.

-En effet, bien que je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait qui contrevienne au règlement de l'école.

D'un geste Dumbledore lui intima de s'asseoir.

-Vos camarades de Serpentard jugent que vous êtes responsable de leur agression par un détraqueur hier soir.

La Fourchelang tourna la tête vers les quatre qui lui renvoyèrent un unanime regard de haine. D'un geste le directeur leur donna la parole.

-Elle nous a attiré au saule cogneur où nous attendait un détraqueur, monsieur, déclara l'un.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire contre cela, miss Knightley ? demanda le vieil homme en faisant signe au Serpentard de se taire.

Etaine aurait pu facilement tout nier il n'y avait après tout que leur témoignage et celui de la gamine qu'on n'avait pas pensé à interroger. Mais Dumbledore était légilimens et à ce titre aurait détecté un si gros mensonge en confrontant ses souvenirs à ceux des Serpentard. Et il aurait pu découvrir ses conversations avec _Destin_ dont Saernel même ignorait encore l'existence. Pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité à faire appel à lui pour se venger des Serpentard. Elle avait donc prit parti d'avouer une partie pour mieux cacher l'autre.

-Je reconnais les avoir attiré au saule cogneur, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec la présence du détraqueur. Je croyais qu'ils étaient repartis aux murailles de l'école et n'oseraient plus entrer de peur de votre colère.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela, miss Knightley ? demanda cette fois McGonagall.

-Depuis le match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle ces messieurs m'ont pris en grippe et ont essayé de me jouer plusieurs tours. Les faire courir puis surprendre par M. Rusard à un endroit où ils n'avaient rien à faire était une manière de leur rendre la pareille.

Son ton était calme, comme si elle parlait de la météo et ne reflétait aucun sentiment qu'elle n'éprouvait d'ailleurs pas.

-Vous avez donc arrangé les choses de manière à ce que messieurs Goyle, Andhorn, Montmer et Mogercy se rendent au saule cogneur et y soient surpris ?

-Oui.

-Peut-on savoir comment vous avez procédé pour cela ?

-Ces messieurs ont surpris une conversation des plus fictives qui indiquait que je serais au saule à huit heures. Et j'ai demandé à une élève de parler à M. Rusard de leur présence là-bas.

-C'est faux, lança un des Serpentard en se relevant à demi. Elle avait l'intention de nous tuer !

Mais son intervention nerveuse et non préparée respirait davantage le mensonge que le ton calme d'Etaine.

-Calmez-vous, Andhorn, ordonna Rogue au moment où Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche.

Le Serpentard se laissa retomber et adressa à la Fourchelang un regard sanglant.

-Je ne pense pas que tuer ces messieurs ait été votre intention, déclara le vieil homme en s'adressant à la sorcière. Mais je doute que vous ayez vu un inconvénient à ce qu'ils restent quelques temps en présence d'un détraqueur avant que l'intervention d'Argus que vous aviez programmée n'y mette fin.

Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall parurent choqués qu'on la soupçonne d'une telle action.

-Albus, enfin, protesta l'enseignante de métamorphose, ce n'est qu'une deuxième année…

-Je ne doute pas que miss Knightley en ait été capable, répéta le vieil homme en la fixant.

-Comme beaucoup de gens vous êtes en train de vous adresser à un souvenir, déclara la jeune fille avec une légère once de colère. Je ne suis pas Lord Voldemort mais Etaine Knightley, et pas plus mage noir que mes camarades de dortoir.

Le nom de Voldemort provoqua cette fois encore quelques remous dans l'assemblée. La sorcière attendit quelques instants qu'ils se calment pour poursuivre.

-De plus, vous insinuez que j'ai volontairement attiré une créature semblable à celles qui ont par deux fois tenté de m'embrasser. Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un détraqueur.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et releva la tête, fière. Ce faisant elle songeait que si Dumbledore s'était empressé de l'accuser il semblait avoir oublié sa propre plainte.

-Un beau plaidoyer, remarqua l'un des portraits qui représentait un homme aux cheveux noirs devant une tenture aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas de ma maison, vous y auriez fait des prouesses.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur, répondit poliment Etaine, mais j'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle et y suis parfaitement heureuse.

-Dommage…

-Il suffit, Phineas, coupa le directeur.

Le nommé Phineas poussa un soupir puis se réinstalla confortablement.

-Monsieur le directeur, intervint Flitwick, j'ai conscience que vous avez connu Vous-Savez-Qui au moment de sa scolarité mais rien ne prouve que miss Knightley suive la même voie.

-Si je puis me permettre, monsieur le directeur, prit à son tour la parole Rogue, le comportement de miss Knightley présente quelques différences notables de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si je dois admettre que la ressemblance physique est troublante.

Le professeur de potion ne pouvait pas davantage se prononcer en sa faveur premièrement parce que des élèves de sa maison étaient aussi en présence et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne devait pas paraître trop proche d'elle aux yeux de Dumbledore.

-Je ne crois pas que ce sujet soit celui qui nous préoccupe, les fit taire le directeur. Nous sommes ici car miss Knightley est accusée d'avoir délibérément envoyé ses camarades face à un détraqueur.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait ! protesta Etaine en un élan aucunement calculé.

-Miss Knightley a déjà nié, rappela le professeur McGonagall. Il serait plus utile de passer à d'autres questions. Où étiez-vous lors de l'agression ?

-Dans le cloître, avec Lloyd.

-Lloyd ? releva Rogue.

-Lloyd Sanders.

-Avez-vous un autre témoin ? continua l'enseignante.

-Swan et Emma sont passé, ainsi que Luna, mais ils ne sont pas resté plus de cinq minutes chacun.

-Comment avez-vous convaincu cette élève de chercher M. Rusard ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Elle avait un problème de confiance en elle qui l'empêchait de réussir un sort. Je l'ai aidé à le résoudre.

-Comment ?

-En lui montrant qu'elle en était capable.

Les professeurs cherchèrent quelques instants d'autres questions à poser.

-Vous avez parlé de désaccords avec messieurs Goyle, Andhorn, Montmer et Mogercy, se rappela Flitwick, qu'entendiez-vous par là ?

-Des bousculades dans les couloirs, des menaces et l'incendie manqué de la Grande Salle dont je devais être tenue responsable, répondit clairement la Fourchelang.

-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Dumbledore. Ce sont des accusations graves.

-Graves mais véridiques, professeur. Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune preuve que je puisse vous apporter autre que mes souvenirs. Et les souvenirs n'ont aucune valeur en justice.

Etaine marchait sur des œufs avec l'habileté d'une équilibriste qu'elle était.

-Est-ce vrai, messieurs ? demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers les Serpentard.

-J'en doute, Minerva, intervint Rogue en lui jetant un regard, ces élèves sont en sixième et septième années et bien loin des querelles stériles de début de scolarité.

Maintenant qu'elle était provisoirement hors de danger le professeur de potion n'hésitait pas à l'enfoncer pour essayer de sauver ses propres élèves. Etaine ne réagit pas il rattrapait son intervention précédente et se préoccupait de sa maison. C'était normal. Saernel se ne bougeait pas dans ses cheveux mais elle le savait éveillé et aux aguets. Son intervention n'aurait fait que mettre la jeune fille dans l'embarras. Ils avaient discuté et si le serpent ne la voyait pas en tueuse il n'avait rien contre la vengeance. Par contre l'aspect « détraqueur » du plan qui lui apparaissait maintenant devait moins lui plaire. La vipère la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner par son discours. Il était probable qu'il lui demande des comptes.

La conversation tournait maintenant à la défense des Serpentard qui répétaient encore qu'elle avait tout calculé. Etaine écoutait en silence les plaintes à son encontre que lançaient encore Andhorn et Goyle. Les deux autres avaient compris qu'elle était désormais innocentée aux yeux des trois professeurs et que seul le directeur réservait son jugement. La réunion fut finalement levée une demi-heure plus tard quand les deux Serpentard eurent enfin comprit, sans doute en partie grâce aux regards furieux de Rogue, qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer de l'accuser et reconnurent que ce n'était en effet qu'un regrettable hasard. Bien que les regards qu'ils lui lançaient démentent leur propos peu sincères.

Etaine sortit la première, suivie des Serpentard, sans assister au conclave des professeurs qui s'étaient rassemblés pour discuter. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de la gargouille les quatre se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je vais te tuer ! cria Goyle en se jetant sur elle.

Il y eu une légère explosion d'étincelles et le Serpentard fut envoyé contre le mur opposé avant de retomber à terre, sonné. La baguette d'ébène et de miel se pointa directement sur la gorge d'Andhorn qui allait imiter son camarade.

-A moins que tu ne partages l'idiotie congénitale de Goyle je te conseille de reculer, lâcha froidement la Fourchelang.

Le Serpentard déglutit puis obéit en lui lançant un regard haineux, mais il eut l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer.

-Je t'étranglerais pour ça, Knightley, gronda Goyle en se relevant.

Mais il n'avait pas utilisé le présent. Un rictus moqueur tordit les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Ce qui prouve une fois de plus ton manque de discernement, répondit-elle en relevant sa chevelure pour montrer Saernel enroulé autour de ses épaules.

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle continua.

-Maintenant il va peut-être être temps que tu fasses preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence. Je te propose deux choix : ou vous me laissez tranquille ou la prochaine fois je ne lui demanderais pas de s'arrêter mais de vous embrasser.

-Tu mens, dit celui qui s'appelait Montmer d'une voix moins hargneuse que lorsqu'il avait pris la parole dans le bureau du directeur.

-J'ai de qui tenir, murmura Etaine en penchant la tête sur le côté, je crois l'avoir déjà dit il y a peu.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui en souriant toujours froidement. Son visage n'était désormais qu'un masque. Et quand elle s'arrêta devant le Serpentard il se mit à trembler légèrement malgré les trente centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle.

-Je crois que tu as compris, déclara la Fourchelang. Explique-le aux autres je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec des imbéciles.

L'autre hocha la tête et elle quitta calmement le couloir aux murs nus pour retrouver ceux bordés de tableaux.

- _Etaine…_

Dans le ton de la vipère elle devina tout ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- _Peut-être qu'ils arrêteront maintenant._

 _-Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?_

 _-Si cela marche, alors oui._

 _-Mais Dumbledore et tous les autres…_

 _-Ont été convaincus._

Son ton était toujours froid bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'intimider.

 _-Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait ça ?_

 _-Oui. Je leur ai tendu un piège dans lequel ils sont tombés les deux pieds joints. Mais j'avais aussi arrangé les choses de sorte qu'ils s'en tirent sans trop de mal._

 _-C'aurait pu très mal finir._

 _-Ne te rappellent-ils pas quelqu'un, ces Serpentard ?_

 _-Si, ceux de l'orphelinat._

 _-Alors tu sais qu'ils n'auraient pas cessés si je n'avais pas repris l'ascendant._

 _-Et le détraqueur ? Tu es allé le chercher ?_

 _-C'est lui qui est venu à moi. C'était celui du match de quidditch. Nous avions raison quand à ses motivations. Mais ce qu'il m'a proposé me fait un peu peur. On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à un vrai mage noir._

Ne l'avait-il pas appelé « Princesse des Ombres » ? _Destin_ la voyait clairement comme l'héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _-Et imagine que le détraqueur t'ai désobéi et les ai embrassés ?_ la tira de ses pensée Saernel. _Ce n'aurait pas posé de problème à un mage noir…_

- _Je vais peut-être de paraître cruelle, mais ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème non plus._


	18. Mangemort

Le piège eu l'effet escompté. Les quatre Serpentard ne l'approchèrent plus, même de loin. Montmer avait dû être convaincant, et la réputation de Voldemort, même douze ans après sa disparition, plus encore. La suite de l'année se déroula dans un calme plutôt relatif si l'on excluait une intrusion de Sirius Black dans le château. Etaine n'avait plus parlé à _Destin_ ; elle soupçonnait que Dumbledore la surveillait toujours périodiquement. Rogue devait avoir le même doute puisqu'il avait interrompu ses leçons pendant un mois, message qu'il avait discrètement fait passer en rendant un devoir, sans explications avant de les reprendre sans davantage d'éclaircissements. La jeune fille avait passé ses heures gagnées à la bibliothèque où elle cherchait des informations supplémentaires sur les dires de l'Archiviste. Le livre de la mage noire se révélait une source inépuisable de sorts, de potions, d'histoires et d'anecdotes mêlées. La Fourchelang en avait ainsi appris beaucoup sur les mages noirs. Pour pratiquer ce type de magie avec efficacité il fallait une âme particulièrement noire ou une volonté de faire le mal au moment de lancer le sort. Et la combinaison des deux augmentait encore l'efficacité du résultat.

Avant que leur nom ne soit assimilé à Gellert Grindelwald ou à Voldemort, les mages noirs étaient surtout des sorciers particulièrement doués qui se passionnaient pour l'étude. Davantage des scientifiques que des assassins en puissance. A ce qu'il semblait il avait existé durant l'antiquité une période où une école de magie noire avait enseignée, en Egypte. Et l'on venait de loin pour y étudier sous la tutelle de maîtres en la matière. Cette école, la mythique Institut de Syr'Agar, avait fermé ses portes vers le début du Moyen-Age. C'était pour pallier à cette défection que la majorité des écoles modernes avaient vu le jour. Ainsi, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle venaient de Syr'Agar. Helga Poufsouffle avait étudiée avec sa mère et Godric Gryffondor un autre grand sorcier sortant de Syr'Agar.

Les mages noirs avaient donc formé une communauté pas très unie puisqu'une fois quitté Syr'Agar, et même probablement avant, c'était du chacun pour soi. Mais une communauté quand même. Le nom de mage noir leur avait été attribué de par leur maîtrise extraordinaire pour l'époque et leur intelligence rare qui les sortaient régulièrement de leurs ennuis. Si le livre de Salazar n'avait pas été détruit l'année précédente par Voldemort Etaine l'aurait surement interrogé sur Syr'Agar. Une brève mention y était faite dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , mais aucune indication supplémentaire. La Fourchelang en était donc réduite à des visites diurnes ou nocturnes de la bibliothèque où, si elle avait pu trouver un atlas des écoles de sorcelleries modernes, elle n'était parvenu qu'à saisir quelques allusions à Syr'Agar. L'histoire de cette école avait visiblement mal fini pour qu'on n'ose y faire mention.

A défaut elle s'était rabattue sur _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ où, si elle avait fait choux blanc sur l'Institut de Syr'Agar, fermée à une date bien antérieure, elle avait tout de même découvert beaucoup de choses utiles. Tant en magie noire qu'en magie blanche même si elle ne communiquait ses trouvailles que de la dernière catégorie. Plus prudent. Seuls ses camarades de Serdaigle savaient qu'elle le possédait et elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler à d'autres. Si cela était venu aux oreilles de Dumbledore elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait confisqué et y aurait vu la confirmation qu'elle deviendrait mage noire. Cet ouvrage avait dû servir de bible à bien des adeptes de magie noire. Elle n'avait jamais encore lancé un sortilège de cette catégorie mais s'était essayée à ceux qui n'étaient ni blanc ni noir à proprement dit. Et elle y réussissait tout aussi bien qu'ailleurs.

L'année continuait et les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Ses recherches avaient laissées place à des révisions dont elle doutait de l'utilité mais qu'elle faisait quand même car elle ne se serait pas permis d'échouer sans avoir rien fait. Ses camarades, Swan en particulier, partageaient son angoisse. On avait remis au goût du jour le programme inventé l'année précédente pour l'hyperactif.

Durant cette période elle avait continué de sortir avec Lloyd mais avait compris qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun amour pour lui, et lui non plus. La manipulation était le centre de leur relation. Lui pouvait dire qu'il sortait avec celle qui était possiblement le prochain seigneur sombre et ressemblait tant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, découvrir et voler ses secrets et se procurer des alibis comme avec l'attaque du détraqueur qu'elle avait orchestrée.

Luna s'éloignait de plus en plus du groupe comme elle n'avait cessé de le faire depuis le début de l'année. Mais à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais tellement cherché à l'intégrer. Etaine non plus, et la Fourchelang admirait la fille blonde qui n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître de la solitude qu'elle ressentait surement.

Anne et Scott avaient continué de sortir ensemble et, sous l'impulsion principalement de la sang-pure, à ce qu'Etaine soupçonnait, Emma avait commencé à se rapprocher de Terry. Le non humain dont elle n'avait pas encore deviné la véritable nature ni même cherché vraiment à la connaître. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve, histoire de voir s'il était dangereux.

Rogue lui avait proposé de repasser les vacances d'été chez lui et Etaine avait aussitôt accepté, reconnaissante. Anne avait-elle dit vrai finalement ou n'était-ce qu'intérêt de la part du professeur de potion ? La simple générosité était impensable dans son cas.

L'année tirant à sa fin, la Fourchelang rencontra un autre ancien mangemort reconverti. C'était au début du mois de juin. Les Serdaigle de deuxièmes années sortaient d'un examen de métamorphose qui avait été assez difficile. Mais tous avaient révisés et s'en étaient bien sortis, même Swan qui avait transformé sa tasse en kiwi plutôt qu'en canari. Ils s'étaient décidés pour une petite balade dans le parc en attendant les épreuves du lendemain et chacun parlait de ses succès et de ses défaites.

-C'était pas si difficile finalement, non ? demanda Swan.

-Tu as très bien réussi, assura Emma qui connaissait sa véritable question. Un kiwi est un oiseau au même titre qu'un canari.

-Le plus dur c'était les potions, déclara Scott.

Tous acquiescèrent de concert sauf Luna qui était encore dans les nuages et Etaine qui s'en était parfaitement sortie et avait même trouvé la potion facile.

-Nous savions déjà que ce serait la potion de ratatinage, rappela Zane, nous avons pu nous y préparer contrairement aux Poufsouffle.

-Ils n'avaient qu'à comprendre le sous-entendu, répondit Scott, peu charitable.

-Il n'était pas si aisée que cela, intervint Etaine, toi-même tu ne l'avais pas compris.

Le fan de quidditch rit, tenant la main d'Anne dans la sienne.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment avais-tu obtenu cette information ?

-Il suffit d'écouter, pas besoin de tricher, répondit la Fourchelang.

Le groupe s'immobilisa à quelques marches de l'escalier en découvrant l'homme qui se tenait au pied. Vêtu d'une cape à rayure violette et jaune de très mauvais goût selon la sorcière, il tenait à la main un chapeau melon d'un vert vif qui jurait absolument avec l'ensemble. Si Swan et Emma se demandèrent surement qui était l'homme les autres avaient déjà reconnu Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Celui-ci était en train de parler, ou plutôt d'essayer d'entretenir la conversation, avec un homme qui ressemblait bigrement à un bourreau avec sa grande faux. En les voyant arriver les deux hommes se tournèrent vers eux, Fudge avec un sourire et l'autre un rictus malveillant.

-Vous sortez d'un examen, j'imagine ? demanda la ministre.

-En effet, répondit Etaine qui marchait devant. Métamorphose.

-Tous s'est bien passé ? interrogea encore Fudge avec un sourire aimable et un peu paternel.

-Dans l'ensemble, oui, répondit encore la sorcière avec prudence.

-Etaine a tout explosé ! s'exclama Swan qui ignorait à qui il avait à faire.

Il avait été remarquablement calme durant les examens mais se révélait incapable de l'être plus longtemps. Zane se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots. Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent et l'hyperactif rougit.

-Oh, pardon monsieur le ministre, je ne savais pas que c'était vous…

Anne éclata discrètement de rire en se cachant derrière sa manche et même Etaine ne put se défendre d'un sourire devant l'air de contrition de son camarade.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Fudge avec lui aussi un sourire amusé. Lequel d'entre vous est Etène ? demanda-t-il en regardant le groupe.

-Moi, monsieur le ministre, répondit la jeune fille en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Vu la formulation de votre camarade vous avez dû obtenir de bon résultats.

-En effet, mais les tests étaient d'une facilité déconcertante.

Elle s'exprimait bien et avec politesse, de sa voix douce et froide. Derrière elle quelqu'un dû secouer la tête car Fudge déclara :

-Vos camarades ne semblent pas tous du même avis que vous.

-Mon avis m'est personnel et ne peut en aucun cas être représentatif de notre groupe.

-Etaine a toujours mieux réussi que la moyenne, intervint poliment Emma pour adoucir la remarque de la sorcière qui, si son ton ne manquait pas de douceur, ne l'était pas autant dans sa formulation. Elle est douée au point d'avoir réussi à nous enseigner à faire apparaître des patronus.

Fudge leva un sourcil.

-Eh bien, voilà qui n'est pas si mal, remarqua-t-il. Projetez-vous une carrière d'enseignant ?

La Fourchelang comprit que la née-moldue venait de le mettre en difficulté : si l'on avait eu besoin d'apprendre à s'en défendre c'est que les détraqueurs avaient causés des problèmes. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement. Après tout elle avait manqué de se faire embrasser à deux reprises cette année.

-Je palliais avant tout à ce qui était devenu une évidence au cours du match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, lorsque les détraqueurs ont attaqué les spectateurs.

-Oui, un regrettable incident, répondit Fudge en faisant tourner son chapeau dans ses mains.

-Incident ? On aurait pu en effet appeler cette _attaque_ ainsi s'il n'avait pas fallu l'intervention du professeur Rogue pour sauver mes camarades et moi-même. Et ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que les détraqueurs outrepassaient les accords passés avec votre ministère à l'issue de la guerre, monsieur le ministre.

Cette fois le ton était d'un froid tranchant et si la forme était toujours polie le regard qui accompagnait cette déclaration n'avait rien d'aimable.

-On peut ajouter à ce constat l'efficacité remarquable des détraqueurs qui ont par trois fois laissé Sirius Black leur échapper.

-L'attitude des détraqueurs est il est vrai regrettable, reconnut Fudge en faisant tourner son chapeau de plus en plus vite dans ses mains. Mais ce sont les plus aptes à…

-Les détraqueurs n'ont rejoint le ministère qu'après la chute de Lord Voldemort, coupa Etaine d'un ton plus tranchant qu'avant. Ils étaient ses partisans et vous ne les avez affectés à la garde d'Azkaban que pour les empêcher d'attaquer sorciers et moldus à droite et à gauche comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ce but était il est vrai, louable. N'essayez pas de m'embobiner, monsieur le ministre, pour apprendre à mes camarades à se défendre j'ai attentivement étudié la question.

Le chapeau tournait plus vite que jamais dans les mains de Fudge qui adressa un bref regard au bourreau.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi de telles affaires concernent une sorcière telle que vous, intervint-il.

On discernait dans sa voix la même froideur que dans celle d'Etaine mais elle n'était pas formulée de la même façon.

-M. Macnair, le présenta Fudge. Il est ici pour régler le problème de cet hippogriffe qui a attaqué le jeune Malefoy.

-J'en ai entendu parler, répondit la Fourchelang sans ciller en regardant Fudge. Il est vrai que la famille Malefoy est très influente au gouvernement. C'est une bonne raison pour punir de mort un animal réputé pour réagir à la moindre humiliation et exonérer de sanction des détraqueurs ayant par trois fois agis de même.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le bourreau, la tête légèrement sur le côté.

-Je crois me souvenir que tout comme la famille Malefoy vous avez fait un don très généreux au gouvernement, M. Macnair. C'était juste après la fin de la guerre… Et juste avant l'arrêt des poursuites à votre encontre concernant vos liens présumés avec les mangemorts.

Le bourreau cilla et son visage se durcit légèrement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, répéta-t-il.

Etaine prit sa décision en quelques secondes. La réponse était déjà presque certaine et avec Fudge à côté c'était prendre trop de risques pour un résultat qui ne changerait pas grand-chose de toute manière.

-Probablement en rien, répondit la Fourchelang en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais je ne suis pas une idiote et n'aime pas être traitée comme telle.

L'homme eu un sourire menaçant avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

-Curieuse manie que de porter des manches longues en plein été ! lança Etaine derrière son dos.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fudge.

-Je vous remercie pour cette entrevue, monsieur le ministre, elle a confirmée beaucoup de choses que je soupçonnais sur votre ministère.

La Fourchelang s'inclina légèrement, avec un demi-sourire ironique, puis s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Macnair de sa foulée longue, souple et rapide.

-Excusez Etaine, entendit-elle Emma dire alors que les autres lui emboitaient déjà le pas en quête de réponse, elle a tendance à tout voir en noir.

La Fourchelang doutait que quoique la née-moldue dise cela excuse son attitude. Et elle ne voulait pas être excusée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait. Et ce qui était la vérité.

Elle s'accouda devant un petit muret en pierre, au bord d'un ruisseau, pour réfléchir et se calmer.

- _Je crois que tu as raison, Saernel, il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser ma colère si je ne veux pas me faire trop d'ennemis._

 _-En l'occurrence oui, ce que tu as fait est dangereux, mais courageux._

 _-Ma partie Gryffondor ?_

Cela n'appelait pas à une réponse, mais la vipère le fit quand même.

- _Mêlée à l'intelligence des Serdaigle_. _En parlant de décisions intelligentes, quand est-ce que tu laisses tomber Lloyd ?_

La Fourchelang rit doucement.

- _Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas._

-Etaine ! appela Swan.

On savait toujours quand l'hyperactif vous cherchait, mais il était plus dur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. La jeune fille attendit qu'ils s'approchent en regardant courir l'eau.

-C'était le ministre de la magie, s'indigna Scott. Ça ne se dit pas ce que tu as fait.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as insinué que le ministère était corrompu, dit Anne.

-Le ministère est corrompu.

-C'est quand même le ministre, Etaine, intervint Emma, plus calme que les autres. Il pourrait te faire des ennuis.

-Je sais. Mais je déteste qu'on me mente. Un _incident_ … Nous aurions tous pu finir embrassés et il le savait parfaitement ! cria-t-elle. Des mensonges, toujours, des mensonges comme à l'orphelinat ! Je ne vois pas la vie en noir, je la vois extraordinairement claire !

Les autres gardaient le silence et Etaine se tut soudain, ferma les yeux et serra les poings pendant quelque secondes avant de les rouvrir, apparemment calmée.

-Excusez-moi, mais cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs qu'il est injuste de vous faire payer. Continuez si vous voulez.

Les autres semblèrent s'interroger quelque secondes puis Zane se lança :

-Et l'autre ?

-Walden Macnair. Un faisceau d'indices très convaincants mais aucune preuve formelle autre que son avant-bras. Il a fait un don auprès du ministère et a reçu une médaille pour cela.

-Et ? demanda Swan qui ne comprenait pas.

-C'est un mangemort.

La moitié des autres sursautèrent.

-Les mangemorts portent la Marque des Ténèbres sur leur avant-bras gauche. Ils n'ont qu'à la toucher en pensant à leur maître pour le rejoindre où qu'il soit. De même Voldemort pouvait les appeler en touchant la marque d'un de ses fidèles. Une sorte de moyen de communication / portoloin basé sur un sortilège Protéiforme remaniée avec de la magie noire. En contrepartie de ces avantages porter la marque représente un inconvénient : si quelqu'un l'a sur son bras on sait que c'est un mangemort. D'où l'intérêt de la cacher sous des vêtements à manches longues. Comme M. Macnair.

-Rogue ! s'exclama Swan. Il porte toujours des manches longues.

Etaine se maudit. L'hyperactif vit sa remarque accueillie par le silence.

-Tu sais, finit par dire Zane, ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça. Et ça expliquerais pourquoi Saernel l'a soupçonné d'être l'héritier de Serpentard l'an dernier.

La Fourchelang gardait le silence, et les regards se tournèrent bientôt vers elle.

-Tu le savais depuis longtemps ? demanda Emma.

-Depuis avant le Noël de notre première année.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Anne qui semblait stupéfaite.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais dit ? Severus Rogue a comparu devant le magenmagot pour avoir fait partie des fidèles de Voldemort. Dumbledore s'est levé et a pris sa défense. Il a révélé que Rogue avait servi d'agent double pour renseigner l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation créée et menée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus je doute qu'il soit une particulièrement bonne idée de révéler cela à ceux qui l'ignorent Rogue à la rancune facile.

-Et c'est grâce aux compte-rendu des procès que tu l'as su ? demanda Emma.

-Non, la version qui est disponible à la bibliothèque a été édulcorée pour que ce passage et surement d'autres encore n'y apparaissent pas. Sans compter ceux qui n'ont jamais eu de procès comme Lucius Malefoy. Non, j'ai trouvé grâce à l'appellation « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». C'est ainsi que les mangemorts appelaient Voldemort. Mais j'étais seule à pouvoir le découvrir puisque nous avons parlé de Voldemort l'an passé. Il n'a jamais utilisé Tu-Sais-Qui, Vous-Savez-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Toujours « Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

-Je suppose qu'il ne faut rien dire, déclara finalement Scott.

-Il vaut mieux, en effet, répondit la sorcière.

-Juste une dernière question, Etaine, demanda Zane, toi aussi tu utilises cette appellation.

-Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Mais c'est vrai, Rogue tiquait et me reprenait à chaque fois que je le disais, alors j'ai pris l'habitude d'utiliser sa propre terminologie. Dire Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé-En-Présence-De-Severus-Rogue devenait un peu long, à la longue.

-Tu as dit ça à Rogue ? pouffa Luna.

Etaine répondit par un sourire en regardant le soleil couchant. Et Anne repartit sur ses insinuations.


	19. Bien plus que d'attendu

Dans le silence de cette nuit-là, deux personnes se faufilaient dans les couloirs déserts. Sous sortilège de désillusion, la Fourchelang suivait Terry, espérant découvrir ce qu'il était. Cela la privait d'une soirée supplémentaire à compulser _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ , mais le résultat en vaudrait peut-être la peine. Le garçon était silencieux comme une ombre tandis qu'il avançait à pas de loup. Et presque aussi invisible. A certains moments il se fondait complétement dans les ténèbres pour réapparaître dans une tâche de lumière que créait la pleine lune sur le sol de pierre. Saernel n'était pas de trop pour parvenir à le suivre tout en restant à assez de distance pour ne pas se faire repérer. Etaine était persuadée que cette aptitude qu'il semblait posséder était un indice. Mais elle ne savait à quoi le rattacher.

Soudain Terry se plaqua contre le mur. Ses cheveux teints de noirs se fondaient si bien dans l'obscurité qu'il était presque invisible. Avec quelques secondes de décalage Etaine entendit elle aussi des voix qui s'approchaient. Possédait-il une ouïe supérieure ?

-Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe si je peux arranger ça !

C'était la voix de Fudge. Mais toute contrariété en était effacée, il semblait même particulièrement heureux en félicitant quelqu'un.

-Merci, monsieur le ministre, répondit une autre voix qu'elle connaissait encore davantage.

De quoi Fudge félicitait-il donc Rogue ? Qu'avait fait le professeur de potion ?

-Vilaine coupure que vous avez là… L'œuvre de Black, j'imagine ?

Black ? Sirius Black ? Etait-ce sa capture qui rendait le ministre de la magie si heureux ? Et dans ce cas c'était l'œuvre de Rogue. Etaine ne savait pas si elle devait ou non se réjouir. Le professeur de potion devait être en bon état puisque Fudge ne parlait que d'une coupure…

-En fait, je la dois à Potter, Weasley et Granger, monsieur le ministre.

Que venaient faire les trois Gryffondor dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi Potter et ses amis avaient-ils attaqué Rogue ? Black ne cherchait-il donc pas à tuer Potter ?

-Non ?! s'étonna Fudge

Terry décolla du mur et prit la fuite dans la direction opposée de celle des voix qui s'approchaient. Droit sur Etaine qui dû faire un pas chassé sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saisir la réponse de Rogue.

-Black les avait ensorcelés, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Un sortilège de confusion, à en juger par leur comportement. Ils semblaient considérer qu'il était peut-être innocent. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de leurs actes. Mais tout de même, leur conduite aurait pu permettre à Black de s'enfuir… De toute évidence ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient le capturer à eux seuls. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours réussi à s'en tirer à bon compte… J'ai peur que cela leur ait donné une opinion excessivement flatteuse d'eux-mêmes… Et bien entendu, Potter a toujours bénéficié d'une extraordinaire indulgence de la part du directeur de l'école.

La question qui taraudait Etaine était maintenant jusqu'à quel point Rogue disait-il vrai. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'aimait pas Potter, ni Lupin, l'ami de Sirius Black et par ricochet Black lui-même. Il était vrai aussi que Potter avait déjà réussi de nombreuses choses dont des sorciers accomplis se seraient montrés incapable. Et que Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais sanctionné pour ses multiples infractions au règlement.

La conversation continuait de se dérouler et Etaine y prêtait une oreille attentive, étudiant chacune des paroles prononcées. Rogue se plaignait du traitement de faveur de Potter et dressait ses griefs. Il avait en effet une large entaille sur la joue mais qui ne semblait pas tellement le déranger. Il avait dû s'habituer à la douleur durant ses années de service auprès de Voldemort.

-Ce qui me stupéfie le plus, remarqua Fudge, c'est le comportement des détraqueurs… Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui les a fait reculer, Rogue ?

 _Destin_ a repéré un second futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou quelqu'un avait-il invoqué un patronus ?

-Non, monsieur le ministre. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience ils étaient en train de retourner à leurs postes, aux entrées du parc…

-Extraordinaire. Et pourtant Black, Harry et cette jeune fille…

Harry ? Il avait dû encore jouer son numéro paternaliste. La jeune fille devait être Granger.

-Ils étaient évanouis à ce moment-là. Bien entendu j'ai ligoté et bâillonné Black, j'ai fait apparaître des brancards et je les ai aussitôt ramenés au château, expliqua Rogue.

Qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre sympathie pour les Gryffondor. Les deux hommes s'étaient immobilisés devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie et Etaine se tenait, invisible, à deux pas d'eux. A ce moment il y eu un grand tapage dans la pièce et les deux hommes entrèrent. Contre toute prudence, la Fourchelang les suivis.

-Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Fudge de son ton paternaliste. Tu dois rester au lit.

La sorcière ignora la suite du baratin du ministre et se concentra sur Potter. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'attrapeur de Gryffondor de près, ayant jusque-là respecté l'interdiction de Dumbledore. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi le moindre sortilège de Confusion elle en avait déjà vu les effets. Ces paroles pourtant démentaient ce qu'un diagnostic visuel pouvait laisser à penser. Surtout quand il se mit à hurler. Granger, plus sensée, essaya d'expliquer la situation en la résumant. Mais elle était apparemment si complexe que c'était impossible. D'autant que Rogue la coupa presque aussitôt. Mme Pomfresh s'en mêla, voulant récupérer ses patients et la conversation atteignit son summum quand Dumbledore fit son entrée et exigea de parler à Potter et Granger. Seul. Il y eu des réclamations de l'infirmière et du professeur de potion :

-Pour l'amour du Ciel ! C'est une infirmerie ici ! Monsieur le directeur, il faut absolument…

-Toute mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à M. Potter et Miss Granger, déclara Dumbledore, très calme au milieu de toute cette agitation. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black…

-J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fées qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Potter ? demanda sèchement Rogue. Une histoire de rat et de Pettigrow qui serait vivant…

-C'est en effet l'histoire que m'a raconté Black, reconnut le vieil homme, toujours aussi calme, en fixant le Maître des potions avec attention.

Etaine su qu'il cherchait à utiliser la légilimentie. Rogue était-il en état de faire usage de l'occulmencie ? L'homme répliqua et ce n'est qu'avec peine que Dumbledore vainquit les contestations et se retrouva enfin seul avec les deux Gryffondor et la Fourchelang, toujours invisible. Le professeur de potion fut celui qui lui causa sans aucun doute le plus de difficultés.

-Sirius Black a montré dès l'âge de seize ans qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre, murmura Rogue si bas que seule Etaine et Dumbledore à qui il s'adressait l'entendirent. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, monsieur le directeur ? Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un jour il a essayé de me tuer ?

Les yeux d'Etaine s'agrandirent légèrement. Cela expliquait la haine qu'il vouait à Lupin, Black et au fils Potter. Dans ses cheveux Saernel s'agita légèrement, probablement aussi surpris qu'elle.

-Ma mémoire est toujours aussi fidèle, Severus, répondit le vieil homme.

A ces mots Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Dès que la porte fut refermée les deux Gryffondor se mirent à parler en même temps. Là encore le directeur dû prendre le temps de les calmer. Et de leur expliquer qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune chance de sauver Sirius Black qui était apparemment innocent.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, dit lentement le vieil homme, comme pour donner un indice, c'est un peu plus de temps…

Ce devait être capital puisque Granger sursauta. Dumbledore poursuivit ses indications :

-Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les deux : il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu… Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie.

Etaine était perplexe et Potter aussi.

-Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques le vieillard s'éloigna tandis que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor explosait de questions. Auxquels sa camarade ne répondit nullement, trop occupée à extraire de son chemisier un minuscule sablier accroché à une longue chaîne d'or très fine. Etaine ignorait ce que c'était mais surement un objet magique important, comme le miroir de Risèd. Elle était invisible, nul ne pourrait savoir que c'était elle. Elle tendit la main vers le sablier tandis que Granger effectuait les trois tours. Sa main se referma sur le vide. Les deux Gryffondor avaient disparu.

La Fourchelang laissa retomber sa main avec un accès de contrariété et s'élança vers la porte, prenant soudain conscience qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six issues à cette pièce et que celle-ci serait verrouillée d'ici quelques secondes si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir s'ouvrir pour laisse passage à Potter et Granger, quelques coupures en plus. Et un Dumbledore souriant. Etaine sentit l'entourloupe avec du retard. Avant qu'elle ait pu se glisser dans le couloir le directeur referma la porte et elle entendit la serrure cliqueter. Elle était prise au piège à moins d'utiliser elle-même la magie, ce qui serait impossible tant que les deux autres étaient éveillés.

Les deux Gryffondor se glissèrent dans leurs lits comme si ils ne les avaient jamais quittés. Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et les força à avaler une véritable montagne de chocolat qu'elle brisait à coups de marteau. Granger et Potter s'exécutèrent docilement, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le quelque chose se révéla une dizaine de minutes plus tard en la personne d'un Severus Rogue fou de rage, accusant Potter d'elle ne savait quoi pendant que Fudge l'excusait. Etaine comprit vaguement que le professeur de potion croyait l'attrapeur de Gryffondor coupable de la fuite de Sirius Black, que Fudge ne savait que dire et était bien embêté, et que Dumbledore essayait de calmer l'enseignant tout en soutenant Potter et Granger. La Fourchelang n'avait jamais vu le Maître des potions dans un tel état de rage.

L'explication à toute cette histoire ne vint qu'après le départ de tous les adultes, quand le dernier Gryffondor, celui contre lequel elle avait joué une partie d'échec en début d'année scolaire, se réveilla. Granger lui raconta alors une histoire abracadabrante mais néanmoins compréhensible. Black n'avait jamais commis aucun meurtre. C'était Peter Pettigrow qui avait fait croire à sa mort et trahi les Potter en les livrant à Voldemort. Grâce au retourneur de temps, qu'elle montra à cet instant-là et qu'Etaine regarda avec une convoitise non dissimulée bien qu'elle n'ait nul besoin d'en posséder un, elle et Potter étaient remonté dans l'après-midi, avaient sauvé l'hippogriffe condamné à mort et délivré Black qui s'était enfuit su le dos du-dits hippogriffe. Et ce après avoir produit un patronus qui avait sauvé leur doubles et repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs. Un vrai conte à dormir debout, Rogue avait raison en cela. Que le Gryffondor écouta avec attention et avala sans sourciller.

Des dizaines de questions brûlaient les lèvres de la Fourchelang mais elle se garda d'en prononcer une seule pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ce faisant elle savait qu'elle se privait de l'occasion d'apprendre cette histoire car Dumbledore ne la laisserait plus approcher de si près du Survivant.

Etaine était en train de s'endormir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie quand Mme Pomfresh ouvrit une fenêtre pour aérer. La sorcière sauta sur l'occasion et se glissa dans l'embrasure dès que l'infirmière fut retournée à ses patients. Dehors, une fine corniche courrait le long du mur de la tour. En dessous un à pic de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. C'était un jeu dangereux que de s'y aventurer et l'on y risquait la chute à tout instant. Mais la Fourchelang s'y était déjà livrée et les bagarres de l'orphelinat l'avaient dotée d'un grand sens de l'équilibre. Collée contre le mur de pierre, elle avançait précautionneusement, centimètre par centimètre.

- _Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Etaine ?_ siffla Saernel.

- _Je l'ai déjà fait, et il pleuvait, pas comme cette nuit._

Cette fois en effet le ciel était calme et dépourvu de nuages, éclairé par la pleine Lune.

- _Et puis, je sais comment ne pas tomber. Il suffit d'un simple sortilège d'attraction pour appeler un balai. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage c'est que Lupin pourrait fort bien être de sortie ce soir…_

 _-Ah, oui, c'est en effet un problème._

 _-Rogue en a parlé_ , continua la Fourchelang, « se compromettre avec un loup-garou et un assassin », Lupin est peut-être métamorphosé à l'heure qu'il est.

- _Raison de plus pour ne pas s'approcher du sol._

-Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours eu envie de voir à quoi ressemblait un loup-garou…

- _Etaine, non seulement c'est complétement idiot, mais tout le monde peut t'entendre, tu parles en anglais._

 _-Il n'y a personne pour nous entendre._

 _-On ne sait jamais Terry a une trace particulièrement difficile à suivre._

 _-Aucune chance de le retrouver ce soir, non ?_

 _-Probablement pas._

 _-Ce pourrait être un loup-garou ? Non, il se serait déjà métamorphosé en passant devant la lumière lunaire…_

 _-Ce n'est pas la même odeur que Lupin. Lupin a une odeur d'humain._

La Fourchelang continua d'avancer en silence jusqu'aux créneaux où elle s'arrêta pour observer la nuit.

- _Saernel, le retourneur de temps…_

 _-Tu le veux._

 _-Oui._

 _-Tu n'en aurais aucune utilité._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Tout comme moi tu regrettes le passé et aimerais y retourner._

 _-Fort probablement._

 _-Non, pas fort probablement oui. Nous avons le même désir, la même nostalgie._

 _-Nostalgie qui nous a rapprochés._

 _-Qui a créé notre amitié._

 _-Peut-on vraiment parler d'amitié ?_

 _-Non, petite sœur. Pas d'amitié à proprement dit._

 _-J'aime les gens qui ne mentent pas._

 _-Pourtant tu cherches la compagnie des menteurs._

 _-Je suis un paradoxe._

 _-Oui._

La réponse était toute simple, tout comme ses interrogations. Mais l'on n'imagine pas le bien que cela peut faire de parler à quelqu'un.

- _Le retourneur de temps ne me servirait à rien_ , finit par siffler Etaine, _même si je retournais dans le passé mon père ne me reconnaîtrait pas et je ne pourrais pas empêcher l'accident. Je ne sais même pas où il s'est déroulé. Je ne sais rien, on n'a rien voulu que je sache…_

- _Il est parfois pire de savoir_ , fit remarquer Saernel.

Lui avait vu un des siens se faire consumer par les flammes desquelles elle l'avait sauvé. La vipère savait de quoi elle parlait. Etaine acquiesça doucement puis reprit sa route sans un regard de plus pour le paysage sauvage de l'Ecosse qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. La même Ecosse dans laquelle l'Archiviste avait fini sa vie. Il faudrait qu'elle voit si Georg Bydhal avait été élève à Poudlard…

Mais peut-être devrait-elle s'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui ? Après tout, elle en avait appris bien plus que d'attendu…


	20. Le vol

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, tout le monde était en effervescence. Swan lui sauta quasiment dessus pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

-Lupin est un loup-garou !

-Alors cela a fini par se savoir…, constata Etaine d'un ton calme.

Les autres la regardèrent, surpris qu'elle ne manifeste pas davantage de surprise.

-Je suppose que c'est Rogue qui a vendu la mèche ?

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Emma.

-Tu le savais ! s'exclama Anne, presque aussitôt après.

-Oui, répondit Etaine en haussant les épaules, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Lupin est toujours absent pour ses cours quand ils entourent la pleine lune et Rogue prépare de la Tue-loup tous les mois depuis la rentrée.

-Et comment est-ce que tu sais pour Rogue ? interrogea Zane.

-Et comment sais-je que cette nuit Sirius Black s'est échappé du bureau de Flitwick où il était enfermé ? Et que la veille un hippogriffe condamné à mort a disparu ? Parce que j'ai le don de découvrir ce que je veux savoir. J'aime bien l'omniscience, même s'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'hippogriffe ? demanda Scott. Celui dont a parlé le ministre hier ?

-Celui-là même. Dans l'ensemble la soirée a été riche en émotions pour un certain nombre de personnes.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire, pour Lupin, remarqua Anne. Les loups garous sont dangereux, Dumbledore est fou d'en avoir engagé un.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je dit ? Dumbledore et tous les enseignants étaient au courant. Et Rogue préparait la Tue-loup qui l'empêchait de se transformer en un véritable loup-garou. Divulguer des secrets est le meilleur moyen de se faire pour ennemis les personnes concernées.

-Et il y a autre chose de ce genre qu'on devrait savoir ? demanda Anne.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne devrais ignorer que je sais. Mais je ne les révélerais que si j'en sens la nécessité. Comment a réagi Lupin ?

-Il a démissionné, répondit Luna avec sa voix rêveuse.

-Réaction logique. Aucun parent ne voudra d'un loup-garou pour enseigner à ses enfants.

-Avec raison, approuva Anne.

-On ne choisit pas d'être loup-garou, remarqua Etaine. Mais cela vous pénalise sur tous les plans. Voyez Lupin avec ses vêtements raccommodés encore et encore. Ce n'est pas une vie facile. Et il n'existe aucun remède à ce jour.

La fille blonde eu la décence de paraître gênée.

-Je me demande qui sera le prochain, intervint Luna.

Les pronostics se poursuivirent durant tout le repas, puis Etaine se leva.

-Je vais faire ma valise, annonça-t-elle.

Les autres acquiescèrent et reprirent leur conversation après que Luna ait décidé de l'imiter. Les deux filles cheminèrent lentement en dehors de la Grande Salle vers la tour des Serdaigle, sans échanger le moindre mot. Lloyd surgit des cachots à ce moment-là. Il avait passé ses Buses la semaine d'avant, avec succès selon lui, et disposait donc de beaucoup de temps libre.

-Etaine, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il.

-Continue sans moi, dit celle-ci à Luna. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Serpentard. Lloyd n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler beau. Son visage avait des traits trop marqués pour cela, sans être expressifs. Il n'était pas très grand et ses cheveux sombres étaient coiffés en des mèches savamment ébouriffées. Mystérieux. Un piège tendu à l'innocence s'il s'en donnait la peine. Et cette peine il se l'était donnée pour la séduire. Lloyd savait parler avec élégance mais il ne le faisait qu'en la présence de ceux qu'il jugeait important. Saernel l'avait désigné comme quelqu'un d'important. Etaine trouvait fascinant la façon dont il savait afficher son affection avec distance. Ce devait être parfait dans les familles sang-purs mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Montrer un désir inexistant pour faire une bonne alliance.

-J'aimerais savoir où t'écrire cet été, sourit-il dès que la fille blonde fut hors de vue.

-M'écrire ? Pourquoi ? interrogea la Fourchelang en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Pour rester en contact, répondit-il avec naturel.

Elle eut un sourire qui n'était pas celui de l'amusement mais plutôt l'amorce de celui du chat qui vient d'attraper une souris.

-Tu m'as mal comprise, ma question était pourquoi devrions-nous rester en contact ?

-Nous sortons ensemble, non ?

Il pouvait difficilement répondre autre chose que ce genre d'idiotie.

-Non. Plus maintenant.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Lloyd la rattrapa.

-Etaine, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour tenter de l'arrêter.

-Disons que je n'ai aucune envie d'établir un lien avec quelqu'un pour l'instant.

- _Il va falloir que tu sois plus directe pour qu'il lâche le morceau_ , conseilla la vipère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Que je devrais être plus directe : je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi et seule la curiosité m'a poussé à le faire. Tu es un menteur et un manipulateur et ne me dit pas que c'est une accusation contre la maison Serpentard car je ne parle que de toi. Maintenant que tu commences à perdre intérêt à mes yeux je ne vois pas de raison à continuer de m'ennuyer. Est-ce assez clair ?

Et sans attendre de réponse elle se désillusionna et partit. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre :

-Tu me le paieras, Etaine !

- _Peut-être un peu trop direct, Saernel, non ?_

 _-Peut-être_ , admit le serpent. _Désolé._

 _-Ne t'excuses pas, je commençais à en avoir assez et je l'aurais probablement fait même si tu ne m'y avais pas incité._

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie qu'elle savait déserte pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il ne fallait pas que l'on la voit. Elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce.

- _Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il viendra ?_ demanda Saernel. _Fudge a dit qu'ils repartiraient._

- _Il est venu la dernière fois, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne vienne pas cette fois-ci._

 _-Je ne partage pas ta certitude._

 _-Alors regarde_ _ **ŴĄĐ ŊŎŤŶĂ ĎŮŦĂŅ ŅĚĽĔĦ Destin ĂŦĂŊĐ**_ **!** s'exclama la Forchelang.

- _Magnifique, mais il n'y a rien_ , déclara après quelques secondes la vipère _._

-Tu m'as demandé, Princesa del Ombre ? déclara la voix froide derrière elle.

Les habitudes avaient la peau dure. Etaine se retourna. Le détraqueur flottait paisiblement, retenant de son mieux le froid qu'il dégageait en temps normal.

-Ce n'est pas en changeant de langue que tu rendras cette expression moins compréhensible.

-J'essayerais de ne plus l'employer, assura _Destin_ de sa voix désincarnée.

-J'aimerais entendre ta version des évènements d'hier, demanda la jeune fille.

-Contre le prix convenu ?

-Nous avions passé un marché dans ce sens.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais les humains ont la mémoire plus courte que nous.

-Vous êtes des milliers d'années. Il est normal que votre souvenance soit plus lointaine.

-Tu t'es renseignée sur notre compte, Princesse. Il est vrai que j'ai plusieurs siècles derrière moi, même si je n'atteins pas le millénaire contrairement à certains de mes semblables. De même que le terme « être » et plus approprié que « vivre » puisque toute vie a une fin, ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

-Je ne l'ignore pas.

Qu'il continue à disserter, qu'il m'en apprenne plus, souhaita la sorcière. Mais il n'était pas facile de berner un être plusieurs fois centenaire. Surtout un être qui ne se laissait pas attendrir comme Salazar Serpentard.

-Le prix reste donc le même ?

-Un patronus. Et je garderais de toi le souvenir.

-J'étais chargé de patrouiller dans le parc ce soir-là. Du saule cogneur sont sortis quatre hommes et trois adolescents.

-Des noms ?

-Severus Rogue, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black. Le dernier homme était un loup-garou. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme parmi les plus jeunes.

-Comment étaient-ils ?

-Severus Rogue était assommé et mené par Black, suivi de près par le garçon que les miens ont attaqué lors de notre incursion. L'autre adolescent était lié à Peter Pettigrow. Lequel était également attaché au loup-garou. La femme marchait seule.

Rogue, assommé ? Son témoignage n'avait donc aucune valeur auprès de celui de cet être qui n'était pas sensé pouvoir mentir directement.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le loup-garou a réagi à la pleine Lune. Black s'est changé en loup pour l'éloigner des autres. Peter Pettigrow en a profité pour changer à son tour, en rat.

-Ces transformations se faisaient-elles à l'aide d'une baguette ?

-Non, l'animal était une part d'eux-mêmes.

-Ensuite ?

-J'ai quitté les lieux pour prévenir les miens que notre cible était repéré. Nous étions sur le point de l'embrasser au bord du lac quand le garçon s'est interposé.

-Quel garçon ?

-Celui que nous avions failli posséder.

Embrasser revenait donc à posséder selon eux ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Pourquoi aurions-nous refusé cette offre ? Seul le patronus qui nous a attaqués à ce moment-là nous a obligés à reculer. Nous en avons déduit que les sorciers étaient arrivés et que Black serait à nous dans quelques heures. Nous avons regagné nos postes, attendant d'être appelés.

-Comment était ce patronus ?

-Violent, puissant. De ceux qui te brûlent rien qu'à les sentir. Et qui t'attirent aussi fatalement. Trop fort pour que nous puissions nous en nourrir.

-Corporel, donc ?

-Oui.

-Et quand vous êtes arrivés pour prendre Black il n'était plus là.

-Non, il avait échappé aux sorciers.

Etaine garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis demanda :

-Severus Rogue et Peter Pettigrow. Tu connaissais ces noms parce que c'étaient des mangemorts ?

-Oui.

-Tu en connais d'autres.

-Oui. Mais le prix à payer serait trop cher pour toi, Princesse.

-Quel est-il ?

-Ton âme.

- _Non !_ s'exclama Saernel.

-Trop cher, en effet, constata calmement Etaine.

-Mon prix, réclama le détraqueur.

La sorcière brandit sa baguette pensa « _Spero Patronum_ » en se concentrant sur l'image du miroir de Risèd. Le patronus sortit de sa baguette et _Destin_ poussa un véritable cri de douleur en reculant précipitamment. Etaine annula le sort.

-Moins fort ! C'est beaucoup trop puissant !

La jeune fille répéta l'opération avec un patronus informe, issu d'un souvenir moins puissant. Le détraqueur s'approcha et, fascinée, Etaine le vit manipuler la brume argentée de ses mains grisâtres de cadavre. Il approcha la tête et sembla l'aspirer. La vapeur sensée le retenir à distance était habilement dirigée vers lui. _Destin_ avait manifestement de l'expérience, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se nourrissait ainsi.

-Un peu plus fort, demanda-t-il.

La Fourchelang obéit, mais pas trop pour qu'il ne soit pas brûlé. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire Rogue en parlant de coup. Mais le Maître des potions n'avait pas été aussi précis que ce qu'elle comprenait à présent. La façon dont _Destin_ attirait à lui les pensées positives du patronus était magnifique, de l'avis d'Etaine. On aurait dit un prédateur qui jouait avec sa proie. L'image était cruelle mais c'était celle qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle finit par interrompre le flux. Un léger sifflement rauque s'échappa de la cagoule du détraqueur.

-Un délice, finit-il par lâcher. Je n'ai rien goûté de si bon depuis des décennies. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi, Princesse des Ombres ? Pour ce prix je ferais bien plus que de tuer…

-Qui était le précédent à faire si bien ?

-Une mage noire, celle qui m'en a donné le goût Ester Bydhal.

-L'Archiviste ? s'étonna Etaine.

 _Destin_ était _Atenar_?

-Elle-même, répondit-il avec révérence.

Devait-elle le questionner ? Cela était dangereux que de lui donner l'identité de sa source sur les détraqueurs… Elle aurait tout le temps plus tard…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services pour l'instant. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à t'appeler si j'ai un travail pour toi.

-Bien, Princesse.

Il s'inclina puis sembla s'évaporer dans les ombres.

- _Convaincu, Saernel ?_

 _-Princesse des Ombres ?_

 _-Rapport à Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais_ Atenar _? Ça je ne m'y attendais pas…_

 _-Il est étrange que ce soit le même que celui qui a tuyauté l'Archiviste,_ approuva le serpent. _Etrange._

 _-Tu crois à un piège ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas cherché à s'en cacher… En avez-vous parlé, avant ?_

 _-Non. De ses contacts avec les humains il a principalement parlé de Voldemort qui l'avait nommé_ Gamma.

Les deux discutèrent encore un temps des révélations du détraqueur puis se décidèrent à descendre. Etaine avait promis de retrouver Luna. Se faisant elle croisa le professeur McGonagall et Granger. La Gryffondor était en train de rendre le retourneur de temps, disant qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. La Fourchelang s'arrêta, attendant le moment propice. Même si l'objet ne lui était d'aucune utilité il était d'une grande puissance magique, ce qui n'était pas négligeable, et pouvait se révéler d'une grande utilité.

L'opportunité se présenta quand McGonagall posa l'objet sur le bord d'une fenêtre pour chercher les résultats d'un contrôle de la Gryffondor. Etaine prit sa cravate, la rendit visible derrière le dos de l'enseignante de métamorphose, la fit prendre les couleurs de Serpentard puis celles de Poufsouffle, et la métamorphosa en un objet en tout point identique au retourneur de temps. A ce moment McGonagall lu à Granger son résultat. La Fourchelang profita de la distraction des deux personnes témoins pour procéder à l'échange des deux objets. L'enseignante de métamorphose rangea le contrôle et reprit l'objet sans s'apercevoir de la substitution.

Dans le Poudlard Express la jeune fille écouta ses camarades parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances sans vraiment les écouter, son esprit préoccupé par l'objet de sa convoitise qu'elle avait désormais en sa possession. Saernel n'avait pas soulevé d'objection à son vol. Du temps de l'orphelinat il arrivait souvent que la sorcière distraie les gens pendant qu'il leur chipait leurs repas. Le vol ne lui apparaissait donc pas comme une infraction et le sort qu'Etaine avait lancé était suffisamment puissant pour tenir plus d'une année avant de dévoiler une cravate aux couleurs des Serpentard. Impossible alors de remonter jusqu'à elle.

Comme l'année précédente le quai de la gare arriva beaucoup trop vite pour la Fourchelang. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne retournait pas à l'orphelinat. Elle allait chez Rogue. A moins que celui-ci n'ait changé d'avis après sa déconvenue. Elle et Saernel firent leurs adieux aux Serdaigle et descendirent sur le quai où ils attendirent. Le professeur de potion avait précisé qu'il ne viendrait pas tout de suite pour éviter que Dumbledore soit au courant qu'elle venait chez lui. Probablement rapport à Anne aussi, avait songé le Fourchelang en faisant signe qu'elle était d'accord.

Lorsque le quai se vida, après plusieurs heures d'attente, le professeur de potion apparut devant elle et lui tapa le bras. Etaine releva la tête et sourit en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

 **Fin du tome II ! Tome III dans une semaine. Sans Gamma, qui est pourtant l'un de mes préférés, mais très dur à écrire.**


End file.
